Seducing My Best Friend's Cousin
by ChibiKenshin6490
Summary: [AU] [Complete] Inuyasha is a playboy. When Kagome comes to live with her cousin Miroku, Inuyasha meets her for the first time and is determined to make her his new girlfriend. Can he make this girl his?
1. Meeting the 'Baby' Cousin

****

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

****

**Chapter One: Meeting the 'Baby' Cousin**

  
"Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled to the dark-haired boy standing next to him. "I'm gonna drop by your place this afternoon. Think I can spend the night at your apartment?"  
  
"Huh?" Miroku asked, he was currently spaced out at the moment. "What did you say?"  
  
"I asked you if I could spend the night at your place?" Inuyasha repeated slowly, as if he was speaking to a toddler.  
  
"Um, actually, no, Inuyasha," Miroku shook his head.  
  
The white-haired hanyou was shocked. "And why not?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I have a guest coming over. So you can't stay in my apartment."  
  
"A guest? Who cares? Come on, Miroku. I don't want to spend a week with Sesshomaru. He's here for a week and you know we don't get along very well."  
  
"Look," Miroku tried again. "I just can't, ok? It's a very special guest and, well, I just want it to be a surprise for you guys, ok?  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" Inuyasha whined and pouted like a three-year old. He tried putting on his best puppy dog eyes, but Miroku was used to his antics.  
  
"I said no," Miroku grounded out. He was getting impatient with Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha pouted. "I'll tell Sango that you're inviting a girl over!"  
  
"Go ahead Inuyasha. Go and tell Sango. Because for once, my intentions are pure!" Miroku smirked. Miroku quickly glanced at his watch and announced, "I have to go to the airport now. I'll see ya around Inuyasha!"  
  
'Is he serious or is he just bluffing?' Inuyasha thought. "Fine!"  
  
Miroku hurried to his silver Jetta and sped away quickly. He had to pick up his 'baby' cousin at the Tokyo International Airport. Actually, his cousin, Kagome Higurashi, was anything but a baby. She was actually a freshman in college just like him and Inuyasha. The two had been close when they were little and he knew that she looked up to him like an older brother. That was the reason why he didn't want Inuyasha to stay at his apartment. Inuyasha was a playboy, even though Miroku was one too, but where it concerned Kagome, he was extra protective. Besides, ever since he started to date Sango, he didn't really feel the need to flirt around with other girls.  
  
Miroku arrived at the airport shortly and began to look around for his cousin. Suddenly, two small hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Now, give me all your money and don't even think about screaming!" someone giggled behind him.  
  
"Oh no!" Miroku joked. "Just what am I going to do? Where's my hero Super Kagome?"  
  
Kagome giggled and let go of Miroku. He turned around and gave her a hug.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome squealed happily. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
Miroku looked at his cousin and gasped. "Kagome! What are you wearing?!"  
  
"What?" Kagome retorted, a bit irritated. She had on a tight white tank top and close-fitting jeans. "What's the matter with my clothes?"  
  
"It's just," Miroku began. He scanned the airport and noticed the attention from the male species staring at Kagome. He glared back at them. "It's just indecent and well, it draws too much unwanted attention."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Seriously, you are so protective sometimes. I can handle myself and if my parents don't mind, then why should you? Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. If you haven't forgotten, I'm the same age as you, loser."  
  
Miroku grinned and helped her retrieve her luggage. She put her luggage in the trunk of his car and headed to the passenger seat. On the way home, she talked constantly about how their family was doing at the shrine and how Souta was doing.  
  
They finally arrived at his apartment and he helped her bring her stuff to an extra room in his apartment.  
  
"Finish unpacking and we'll go pick something up to eat," Miroku announced to his cousin. Although she was his age, he still felt the need to protect her because she was like a little sister that he never had.  
  
"Ok," Kagome consented. She then proceeded to unpack her things. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
When Miroku had left, Inuyasha decided to retaliate by calling Sango. He explained to her his situation and how Miroku was having a 'female' guest over at his apartment. Sango was enraged at the thought of Miroku cheating on her. She had drove to his apartment and met Inuyasha at the entrance of the building. She stormed up the stairs with Inuyasha falling behind her.  
  
Sango was livid with anger and she was ready to give Miroku a piece of her mind.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome offered. She ran to the door and opened it to reveal a very angry woman and a white-haired hanyou.  
  
Sango was too shocked to speak. 'So Miroku was cheating on her!" she thought.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome in amazement. She was hot and he too was shocked at the sight of her at his best friend's apartment.  
  
Kagome just stared at the two. "Hello, how can I help you?"  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
I would like to know your opinion on this and to see if I should continue. Thank you!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490 **


	2. Welcomed News

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Two: Welcomed News  
**  
Kagome just stared at the two people, "Um, excuse me, but did you need something?"  
  
"Huh?" Sango replied as she snapped out of her shock. "I'm Sango and I'm here to..."  
  
Suddenly Kagome's eyes lit up as she pulled Sango into a tight hug. "Sango- chan!"  
  
"Uh," Sango choked out. "Can you...please let go of me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry about that Sango-chan," Kagome smiled. She let go of the girl immediately.  
  
Sango was trying to catch her breath. "Have we met before?"  
  
"Humph," Kagome pouted cutely. "How could you forget your best friend, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango looked shocked. The other girl nodded her head and Sango swept her up in another tight hug. "Kagome-chan! It's been so long!"  
  
Sango let go of Kagome and the two girls began to giggle together. They began to talk about what they were currently up to when Inuyasha interrupted them, "Look, you people; I'd rather not stand in the hallway of a building and have a hysterical party."  
  
Sango glared at Inuyasha, "You got me here all mad for no reason!"  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to," Inuyasha put up his hands in a defensive manner. "I didn't know you knew the girl."  
  
They quickly headed inside and Kagome and Sango flopped on the couch while Inuyasha settled on a tool by the kitchen counter.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled. "Sango is here!"  
  
She then turned back to her friend and the two began to catch up on the years that they were separated.  
  
Miroku entered the living room and sat in another stool by Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha glared at his best friend. "You didn't tell me that Sango knew this Kagome girl."  
  
"Well," Miroku began. "It was supposed to be a surprise since the two are like the best of friends. Besides, I didn't' tell you to be a snitch to Sango. And I did tell you that my intentions were honorable."  
  
"Whoa," Inuyasha protested. "What's so honorable about having a girl in your apartment? I bet you're having very dirty thoughts about her."  
  
Miroku chuckled. "No, that would be you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha blushed at the comment because he knew that they were true.  
  
"Besides," Miroku continued. "I wouldn't hit on my own cousin."  
  
Inuyasha snorted before the words registered in his mind. "Your cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my baby cousin," Miroku replied. "We've always been pretty close and I've always been like an older brother to her."  
  
"Wait a minute," Inuyasha interrupted. "This is the Kagome you were always talking about? You made her sound like a child at the age of five."  
  
Miroku frowned at his friend. "Well, I did always think of her like a little sister. Even though she's our age Inuyasha. She will be attending college with us, so she'll be staying at my apartment. That's why you can't stay here."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked. "Why not? Don't you trust me to hang around your cousin?"  
  
"Of course not. You happen to be a playboy and I don't trust you with my baby cousin."  
  
"Is this coming from you Miroku? You're an even bigger pervert than I'll ever be!"  
  
"I'm telling you," Miroku warned. "This is my cousin we're talking about. I don't want you trying to get her to be your girlfriend and then treating her like the other slutty girls you hang around with."  
  
Inuyasha frowned at his friend's comment, and then smirked. "Well, what if my intentions were honorable?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"But you haven't even given me a chance yet! You've known me since kindergarten and you know that I have some morals somewhere!"  
  
Miroku sighed, "Fine, but if Kagome becomes heartbroken or she sheds any tears over you, trust me, I will make your life a living hell."  
  
Inuyasha gulped. Miroku can be pretty scary when he was mad. But then, Kagome should be worth it. He liked the looks of this girl and if she was anything as Miroku claimed, then she would make the perfect girlfriend.  
  
He turned his attention back to the two girls who were chatting away on the couch.  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
Kagome turned to him curiously. He was very cute with gorgeous silver hair, a well-toned chest, and the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"So," Inuyasha began as he leaned casually back. "How did you two know each other?"  
  
"Well," Kagome explained. "Sango and I were best friends since middle school. But when we started high school, Sango had to move here, to Tokyo. I lived in Kyoto. But now, I've decided to attend Tokyo University, so I moved in with Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha smiled charmingly at Kagome. "You'll attend classes with us?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome replied.  
  
'Perfect,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Here are some answers for your review questions! Yes, I will continue with this story I promise. And I'll update ASAP. As for information about me, it's listed under my bio/info. I personally don't like Kikyo, no offense to any Kikyo-lovers. And she will appear later. **

**Thank you very much for your reviews. I really enjoy getting review from you guys! It's good to know how you feel about my stories and your advice really encourages me to write. Thank you!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490 **


	3. Slumber Party

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Three: Slumber Party**  
  
"Kagome," Sango chatted happily to her friend. "I can't believe that you're finally here in Tokyo. Oh my gosh! I wonder how Rin is going to react when she finds out that you're here!'  
  
"I didn't think about it," Kagome replied. "Yeah, I really want to see her again too. Do you have her address or something?"  
  
"Yep, I have her number," Sango smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Wait a minute," Inuyasha interrupted the girls' conversation. "You mean the same Rin that's dating my brother Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yep, the one and only," Sango chirped. "Can you call him and ask if he could send Rin over?"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You know I hate talking to my brother."  
  
"We could have a slumber party!" Kagome suggested happily. "It'll be like a little girls reunion kind of thing!"  
  
"Now, hold on," Miroku protested. "We can't have..."  
  
Kagome turned her puppy eyes on full blast. "Please, Miroku. Can't you do this for me? It's Friday night and I haven't seen Rin for such a long time. Please?"  
  
Miroku tried to ignore the look his cousin was sending him. But suddenly, Sango got up and gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek. That was his complete undoing and he relented, "Fine, you can have a slumber party. But you can't invite anybody else but Rin."  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome screamed happily. She got up and gave Miroku a big hug.  
  
Inuyasha felt intense jealousy at the moment when he watched her hug Miroku. 'Calm down, he's just her cousin. Besides, she's not his, yet'  
  
The girls then turned to Inuyasha. "Will you please call Sesshomaru and see if he'll bring Rin over?" Sango asked in her sweetest tone.  
  
Inuyasha pretended to remain impassive to the girl's pleading. He wanted to see what Kagome would do to get him to agree. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and attempted the puppy dog look again. Inuyasha's barrier melted immediately and he held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Alright!" Inuyasha grumbled. Hopefully, this will get on Kagome's good side.  
  
The girls cheered in the background as he called his brother. Sesshomaru was a full youkai and he was always very serious. He despised humans, but his weakness was his fiancée, Rin. Although she was a human and very bubbly, she managed to fall for his stoic brother and keep him in line.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha called.  
  
"What do you want?" Sesshomaru answered on the other line.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. He knew his brother hated beating around the bush. "I'm over at Miroku's and Sango and Kagome were wondering if they could borrow Rin for the night."  
  
"Sango and Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. "No..."  
  
Too late, Rin had heard the two girls' names when Sesshomaru had repeated it on the other line. She squealed happily in the background and quickly latched herself onto Sesshomaru's arm. "Did you just say Sango and Kagome? I haven't seen them in a long time! I want to see them now!'  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as he heard Rin's bossy voice. He knew that she would be able to get Sesshomaru to agree. Though he had no idea how she managed such a feat.  
  
"Fine," Sesshomaru sighed. "We'll be there in about half an hour."  
  
"Oh thank you! You're the greatest Sesshy!" Rin squealed.  
  
Inuyasha laughed when he heard Rin on the other side calling his brother Sesshy. "Well, I'll see ya later, _Sesshy_."  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Sango and Kagome. "Yeah, they'll be here in about thirty minutes, so you might..."  
  
Without thinking, Kagome jumped up and gave Inuyasha a quick hug. He was too shocked to react. Before he knew it, she had let go of him. Miroku was also stunned at Kagome's action.  
  
Kagome and Sango quickly went off to prepare some futons. "I don't care where you boys sleep, ok Miroku? But Rin, Sango, and I will be in my room, ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
Without waiting for her cousin to reply, she hopped happily to her room to spread out some extra sleeping bags. Sango went to the kitchen to make some popcorn.  
  
Miroku just sat there and stared at the girls. "Inuyasha," he spoke up, breaking the trance that Inuyasha was in from the hug he received from Kagome.  
  
"What, uh yeah?"  
  
"What should we do tonight then? The girls are probably gonna talk to each other all night."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Well Miroku, when girls get together, they love to talk. What better entertainment for us guys than to eavesdrop?"  
  
Miroku smiled at his friends antics, but agreed that it would be fun to listen in on the girls' conversation.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you very much for all of your support and I will update ASAP!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	4. Gossiping Girls

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Four: Gossiping Girls  
**  
Half an hour later, Sesshomaru and Rin arrived.  
  
"Kagome!" Rin screamed. She quickly ran to her friend and gave her a great bear hug.  
  
"Well...I'm happy to see you too," Kagome managed to choke out.  
  
Sesshomaru had on his emotionless mask as usual as he entered the apartment. The girls were excited and they quickly headed to Kagome's room. The boys were amazed at the change of events and surprised at how quickly the girls managed to get their 'slumber party' started.  
  
"So," Miroku began. "Want to watch a movie or something?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "But first, let's get something to eat. I'll go make some Ramen. You want some?"  
  
"Sure," Miroku answered.  
  
"I'd better ask the girls if they want some too," Inuyasha suggested.  
  
He walked to Kagome's room and was about to knock on the door when the sound of giggling interrupted the silence. Since he was a hanyou, his hearing was above the average human being.  
  
"So," Sango's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "What do you think of Inuyasha, Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha's heart started to pound faster. He motioned for Miroku to come over. Sesshomaru tried to remain impassive to the situation, but eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he also tiptoed over to eavesdrop on the girls.  
  
"Well," Kagome began. "I think he's kinda cute."  
  
"Just cute?" Sango teased. "Come on, surely there's got to be more physical attraction than that!"  
  
"Oh alright!" Kagome caved in. "I think he's sexy and his smile is just so cute. I especially love his little doggy ears!"  
  
Sango laughed at her friend while Inuyasha smirked to Miroku and Sesshomaru outside the door. 'So she thinks my dog ears are cute, huh?'  
  
"Oh Kagome," Rin interrupted. "It's cool that you think Inuyasha is cute. But you really should be careful of him. He's a playboy."  
  
Sango immediately stopped her giggles. "Yeah Kagome. You should make sure that he really likes you for you and not for the sake of earning him the reputation of dating every girl on our campus. We really don't want you to be hurt."  
  
'No,' Inuyasha thought. 'Don't tell her that.'  
  
Miroku smirked at Inuyasha, knowing that they had managed to hit a hard spot.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome asked doubtfully. "He seems kind of nice to me."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's defense.  
  
"Well," Sango replied. "We don't know for sure yet. But his past relationships have been, well...he should explain it to you. Just know that he usually goes out with a girl for about a few days then he dumps them. Maybe he's made you his new target."  
  
Inuyasha was horrified at what the girls were telling Kagome. 'Great, now my chances of dating her are getting thinner.'  
  
Suddenly the door was opened to reveal a very angry Sango. Miroku stumbled because he had had his ear pressed directly to the door. Inuyasha tried to pull the innocent look but Sango continued to glare at him. Sesshomaru had been leaning on the wall right next to the door. He looked sheepish too, since he was also caught eavesdropping on the girls.  
  
"Well," Sango managed. She was trying really hard to contain her anger. "How long were you boys standing here?!"  
  
The boys winced at the volume of her voice.  
  
"Well," Miroku tried, but failed to come up with an excuse.  
  
Sesshomaru was blushing, but he didn't try to offer an excuse.  
  
"Um," Inuyasha began. "We were going to ask you if you guys wanted some Ramen!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled triumphantly. He hoped Sango would buy that.  
  
"Oh really?" Sango asked sarcastically. "Well does it require nearly five minutes for you to muster the courage to ask us that?"  
  
Inuyasha's face dropped. "You knew we were standing there?"  
  
"Duh," Sango replied, though the anger was seeping out of her voice. It was replaced with annoyance. "It's pretty obvious that you boys would eavesdrop on us."  
  
The girls then followed Sango to the kitchen to make something to eat. When Kagome passed Inuyasha, she had a distant look on her face. She completely ignored him as she walked out. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
'Great, now she thinks that I'm only using her,' Inuyasha thought bitterly.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
I'm gonna be gone for one week and I'll return on July 5. I'm sorry that I won't be able to update in the meantime, but I promise that I'll post a new chapter when I get back. Please review and thank you very much for your support.  
  
I am very sorry about this but it's a family vacation and I can't miss it.  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	5. Shopping at the Mall

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Five: Shopping at the Mall**  
  
Kagome began to boil a pot of water and grabbed six bowls of Ramen noodle. The others began to sit around the table. When the noodles were done, she handed a bowl to each of them. When she reached Inuyasha, she didn't look at him, but just silently handed him his bowl.  
  
Inuyasha began to fidget in his seat. He felt hurt from Kagome's cold attitude, but he guessed that he deserved it.  
  
After the meal, the girls headed back to Kagome's room, while the boys took out futons and laid them in the living room.  
  
He next morning, Sango was the first to wake up. "Hey Kagome! Rin! It's time to get up!"  
  
"Just five more minutes," Kagome mumbled.  
  
Rin woke up and began to rub her eyes sleepily. The girls had stayed up late yesterday night and gossiped about their high school years and what they were doing now.  
  
Rin headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Sango continued to try to wake Kagome up. Kagome stubbornly refused to wake up and constantly insisted on five more minutes. Sango came up with a devious idea.  
  
She quickly pulled down Kagome's blanket and yelled, "Fire!"  
  
Kagome immediately woke up and looked around frantically. When she saw Sango rolling around in laughter, she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Kagome whispered threateningly.  
  
Sango gulped and knew better than to approach a pissed-off Kagome. "Um...I, well, you see..."  
  
"I'll give you three seconds to run," Kagome breathed out.  
  
Sango immediately ran for her life. "Aah! Someone help me!"  
  
She ran over to Miroku, knowing that Kagome would not approach the lecher. Miroku enjoyed it immensely that his girlfriend was snuggling in his arms in order to avoid the angry Kagome. Rin came out and laughed at the commotion that Kagome had started.  
  
Kagome had given chase and ran out to the living room where Sango had headed. She accidentally stepped on Inuyasha's stomach because she didn't notice that he was lying on the ground.  
  
"Ouch wench!" Inuyasha screamed. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha. All the earlier death threats at Sango were forgotten as she stared at Inuyasha. "Um... I'm sorry!"  
  
"Damn it," Inuyasha swore. "You're not exactly lightweight, wench!"  
  
'Stupid,' Inuyasha thought as Kagome glared at him. 'Why did I have to open my big mouth?'  
  
"What did you just say?!" Kagome screamed. It took both Sango and Rin to hold back Kagome when she tried to launch herself at Inuyasha and pound him to death.  
  
Inuyasha was at a loss for words. 'Man, and I was trying to win her over too. She looks kinda cute when she's mad like that.'  
  
"Well..." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Kagome counted to ten and began to calm down. Sango and Rin let go of her arms and began to escort her back to her room. When Kagome walked past Inuyasha, she sent him a deadly glare.  
  
The girls hurried and dressed and met the boys in the living room. Kagome was wearing a really pretty pink tank top with white jeans. She had left her hair down. Sango and Rin were wearing similar outfits except that Sango's was blue while Rin wore purple.  
  
"So, what should we do today?" Sango asked the others.  
  
"Shopping!" Kagome and Rin screamed at the same time. The boys groaned while Sango rolled her eyes. The boys consented and they decided to take only one car.  
  
"Sango, dear," Miroku suggested. "You can sit in my lap on the way to the mall."  
  
"No way!" Sango yelled at him. "But there won't be enough room," Miroku argued. "Sesshomaru is driving and Rin is sitting in the front seat with him. Inuyasha, Kagome, you, and I are sitting in the back. The backseat is only for three people."  
  
Sango finally relented, but warned, "If you even put your hands where you're not supposed to, I'm going to kill you."  
  
Miroku pretended to look hurt, but when he saw that Sango was not buying it, he dropped it and smiled guiltily.  
  
In the meantime, Kagome had been ignoring Inuyasha and acting as if he was not there. Inuyasha regretted what he had said that morning and wanted Kagome to forgive him. He had already tried to be gallant and open the door for her, but she continued to ignore him.  
  
Kagome grudgingly sat in between Inuyasha and Miroku, but she never turned towards Inuyasha.  
  
They arrived at the mall without any further arguments, besides the fact that Sango had slapped Miroku twice when he tried to grope her butt. The girls agreed to meet the boys at lunch at the food court. The girls then headed to Victoria's Secret to buy some lingerie while the boys headed to the arcade.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku began as he was pounding away on the DDR machine. Inuyasha was right next to him, and winning. "You should really apologize to Kagome. She can really hold a grudge if you don't apologize. She can forgive, but she can be pretty mean sometimes."  
  
"I know," Inuyasha replied. "I had already tried to apologize, but she just ignores me."  
  
Sesshomaru interrupted them, "Why don't you get her a present? I'm sure she would appreciate it and girls always love that kind of stuff."  
  
"I'm impressed Sesshomaru," Miroku teased. "I didn't know you had it in you to be romantic."  
  
Sesshomaru just growled but made no further comment.  
  
"Alright," Inuyasha agreed. "What should we get them though?"  
  
"Jewelry," Sesshomaru stated simply.  
  
"Lingerie," Miroku answered with a dazed look. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hit him on the head.  
  
"What was that for?!" Miroku asked angrily.  
  
"You were being a lecher again," Inuyasha growled.  
  
The three headed to a nearby jewelry store. Sesshomaru decided to get Rin a diamond bracelet while Miroku decided to get an anklet for Sango. Inuyasha had more trouble looking around. He finally decided to get Kagome a necklace with a heart pendant.  
  
The three then went to the food court where they met up with the girls. Each girl was carrying about ten bags. Sesshomaru and Miroku immediately carried the bags for Rin and Sango. Inuyasha offered to carry Kagome's but she refused his offer.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha began. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"No," Kagome spat out.  
  
"Please?" Inuyasha begged.  
  
Kagome relented, "Hurry up then."  
  
"Well," Inuyasha stuttered. He was actually nervous about this. "I bought you this necklace and I was hoping that you can forgive me."  
  
He handed her the chain with the heart pendant. Kagome was touched at this action and immediately wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome smiled brightly. "I'll forgive you now. It was so sweet of you to get me a present."  
  
"Um, one more thing. Do you want to see a movie with me on Sunday night?"  
  
Kagome stared at him. She couldn't believe that he was actually asking her out for a date. Inuyasha was panicking and hoping that she wouldn't reject him. All Sango's earlier warnings about Inuyasha being a playboy was forgotten.  
  
"Yes, I'll go."  
  
Inuyasha smiled happily. Things were looking up for him. The two then joined their friends and got ready to order their food. The others smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome sat by Inuyasha near the end of the table. When their food arrived, they began to eat and chat away happily.  
  
"Inuyasha!" a girl with long black hair yelled when she spotted Inuyasha sitting with his friends.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha stared incredulously at the girl.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you for continuing your reviews even when I was gone. Thank you for waiting for me and now that I'm back, I'll update more often.  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	6. Misunderstandings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Six: Misunderstandings**  
  
Kikyo had strutted over to Inuyasha and put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She then pushed her chest into his back.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo squealed. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
Kagome watched in disgust as she looked at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo was dressed in a very tiny tank top that revealed her midriff and a very short skirt that barely covered her butt.  
  
"Let me go," Inuyasha growled. He was aware of Kagome watching him and he didn't want to mess up any chance with Kagome. He quickly stood up and disentangled himself from Kikyo's arms.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
Kikyo pretended to be hurt by his remark. "Inuyasha, I know what I did in the past was wrong, but I still think that we make a cute couple. And I came back, hoping that we could be together again."  
  
"Forget it," Inuyasha cut her off. "You're such a slut."  
  
Kikyo pretended to pout and began to look around at Inuyasha's friends. Suddenly, her eyes fell on Kagome and she sneered, "Inuyasha, have you been trying to replace me with this piece of trash over here. She may look slightly like me, but she's nowhere in my league."  
  
Inuyasha snapped back, "She's better than you! So leave her out of this!"  
  
"I see you've given her a necklace too," Kikyo continued, ignoring Inuyasha's outburst. "Pathetic, she actually fell for that."  
  
Kikyo took out a necklace from her pocket and showed Kagome the necklace with a heart pendant on it. It was exactly like Kagome's. "You see, he's just toying with you. He gave me an exact one and then he dumped me. So, what makes you think he'll settle for a naïve little girl like you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome screamed at Kikyo. Everyone turned towards Kagome. Miroku knew that once his little cousin was mad, there would be nothing that could stop her. He stood up immediately and put a hand on her elbow to restrain her from launching herself at Kikyo. "Let me go!" Kagome screamed angrily. "I'm going to teach that whore a lesson!"  
  
Before anyone could stop her, Kikyo went up to Kagome and slapped her. "How dare you call me a whore?!"  
  
Kagome wrenched her arm free and knocked Kikyo down. "You're right; maybe the word whore doesn't suit you. You're even lower than a whore!"  
  
She was about to punch Kikyo but Miroku had managed to grab her fist and pulled her off of Kikyo. Kikyo began cry fake tears as she watched Kagome struggle angrily at her cousin's restraining hold.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and was about to tell her to leave when she grabbed him and kissed him. Inuyasha tried to get out of her hold, but she held on. She clung to him and began to wrap her legs around his waist.  
  
The others stared in shock at Kikyo's blatant behavior. Kagome froze in Miroku's arms as silent tears trailed down her pale cheeks. She suddenly wrenched herself free of Miroku's hold and ran to the entrance of the mall.  
  
Inuyasha then broke from the kiss and then looked up quickly to see Kagome running past him. "Kagome! No, wait..."  
  
Kikyo still managed to keep a hold on Inuyasha, preventing him from running after Kagome.  
  
Kagome was blinded by tears as she went outside and called a taxi. She arrived at Miroku's apartment and let herself in. She then locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had managed to drag Kikyo off of Inuyasha.  
  
"How dare you do that?!" Inuyasha roared at Kikyo. He was really pissed off. "Stay away from me and Kagome. If you ever come near us again, I will rip you to pieces!"  
  
"Aaw, come on Inuyasha," Kikyo drawled. "You know you enjoyed the kiss. And besides, I didn't lie. I really wanted you back. But I know you're a playboy and that you're probably just playing with her. I mean, what could she possibly have that I don't?"  
  
"The list is too long," Inuyasha retorted. "And you're wrong, I wasn't playing with her. I really like her." Suddenly realizing what he had just admitted, he attempted to recover his tough attitude. "Wait, what I meant was that I like her body. I mean, she's pretty sexy and she'd probably be really good in bed."  
  
Sango and Rin stared at Inuyasha with disgust. Sango bit out angrily, "How dare you think of your sick fantasies with our Kagome?! She had better not be your victim on the list of girls to date then dump!"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed at his brother's idiocy. He knew that Inuyasha didn't really mean it that way, but his brother had a tendency to speak before he thought. Sesshomaru decided to let his brother resolve this issue on his own.  
  
Kikyo, in the meantime, just crept up to Inuyasha and gave a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. Inuyasha wiped at his face quickly, feeling disgusted with Kikyo.  
  
Miroku then spoke, "Inuyasha, stay away from my cousin. I don't want her to be hurt so you had better stay away from her."  
  
Inuyasha gaped at his friend. 'Way to go Inuyasha, you and your smart mouth.'  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews. I really appreciate your opinion and I will try and update ASAP. If you have any suggestions you would like to make, please just let me know.  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	7. Explanations

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Seven: Explanations**  
  
"You can't be serious!" Inuyasha screamed at Miroku while slamming his fists on the table.  
  
People were beginning to look at the commotion and Sango and Rin just simply waved to them, indicating that nothing was wrong.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Look Inuyasha, I really don't care how you feel about my cousin, but she could seriously get hurt. And I don't want that. You know that Kikyo won't stop..."  
  
"Like I care what that slut is going to do!" Inuyasha cut him off abruptly. "I deserve a chance with Kagome. And no one, not even that slut Kikyo can stop me. You were there Miroku. You saw what happened. She threw herself at me!"  
  
"Fine," Miroku relented. "You can still see Kagome if she ever wants to see you again."  
  
Without further delay, Inuyasha rushed the others to the car and they headed back to Miroku's apartment. Inuyasha immediately bolted up the steps and arrived at Miroku's door. Realizing that he didn't have a key to the apartment, he grumbled as he waited for the others to catch up.  
  
"Hurry up and get your butt up here Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed at his friend.  
  
Miroku panted as he finally made it up the stairs.  
  
"Geez," Inuyasha spat out sarcastically. "I would like to see Kagome now, not next year."  
  
Miroku just ignored the comment as he unlocked the door. Inuyasha didn't even wait for Miroku to get out of the way; he just knocked his friend out of the way and headed to Kagome's bedroom.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed while pounding furiously on the door. "Open up now! I know you're in there! Please let me explain!"  
  
Kagome awoke to the noise of furious pounding on her door. 'What the hell?! Oh my gosh, my door isn't locked.'  
  
She was about to tiptoe over there when Inuyasha burst into the room. Even in his state of anxiety, he remembered to cover his eyes, in case Kagome was naked.  
  
"Um," Inuyasha began awkwardly. "Are you dressed?"  
  
Kagome didn't really want to face Inuyasha at the moment. "Nope, you'd better get out so that I could get dressed."  
  
"Um...ok," Inuyasha replied and he began to cautiously inch his way out of the room. At the door, he bumped into Miroku, who wanted to see if his little cousin was alright.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Miroku asked, puzzled as to why Inuyasha had his eyes covered.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha screamed, horrified that Miroku would dare watch Kagome naked. "Can't you see that she's not wearing any clothes?!"  
  
Miroku laughed at this. "You really are a moron. Can't you see that she's fully clothed."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and removed his hands. He looked over at Kagome, and true, she was fully clothed. "Well...I was only going for decency," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Is this really coming from the Inuyasha I know?" Miroku teased.  
  
"Just leave me alone," Inuyasha snapped. He then turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone," Miroku began, and then he left the room.  
  
Kagome was silently pleading with Inuyasha to leave her alone. She really didn't want to face him.  
  
"That wasn't very funny, you know," Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"What?" Kagome had a confused look on her face.  
  
"You know, the whole, 'I'm not dressed thing'."  
  
"Oh, well, would you look at the time?" Kagome began. "You had better get going."  
  
"No," Inuyasha flat out refused. "I have to explain what you saw with Kikyo, because it's not what you think."  
  
"How would you know what I do think and don't think?" Kagome retorted angrily. "Maybe I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha begged. "You gotta hear me out."  
  
Kagome felt sorry for him and finally relented to hearing his story.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome agreed to listen to him. "Well you see, the truth is, I've dated a lot of girls since high school. But there was one girl that I thought I was in love with, and that was Kikyo. I thought that I loved her, until I caught her cheating on me with this creep, Naraku. I broke up with her afterwards and well, she came back today. And then you know the rest from there. She kissed me, but I didn't kiss her."  
  
Kagome didn't know if she should believe him or not, but something deep down told her that he was telling the truth. Kagome suddenly smiled, "Alright, I believe you. And I'm sorry that I overreacted and ran before you could explain."  
  
She got up and gave him a hug, which Inuyasha immediately returned the embrace.  
  
"By the way," Inuyasha interrupted. "Why were you crying?"  
  
"Um...well...I," Kagome stuttered. She was too embarrassed to admit that she was actually jealous of Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha noticed her beet red face and decided to tease her, "Was it because you were infatuated with my holiness or were you just simply jealous?"  
  
Kagome jumped out of his arms and punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"It was nothing like that!" Kagome yelled at him. "I was just...mad that Kikyo dared insult me and I wasn't allowed to fight. Yeah...that's it."  
  
Inuyasha had hoped that it was for another reason, but he decided not to push his luck and just let the matter drop.  
  
"So, you still up for the date tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked carefully.  
  
"Yep yep!" Kagome replied sweetly.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose smelled something. He opened the door and thought, 'Eavesdroppers'.  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru waved up at him while Sango and Rin began to back up.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews. I tried to get this chapter posted ASAP but there was some problem with Fanfiction.net. But thanks for your support anyways. Till next time!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	8. The Date

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Date**  
  
"I'll give you ten seconds to run," Inuyasha breathed out slowly. "One, two...ten!'  
  
The others screamed as they began to run all over Miroku's apartment. Naturally, the girls hid behind their boyfriends, but Miroku and Sesshomaru were cringing from the waves of anger that Inuyasha was directing at them.  
  
Just as things were about to get ugly, Kagome put a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was surprised that the anger immediately dissipated and that Kagome had that effect on him. He turned towards her when he felt an object being pressed into his hands. He looked down and noticed that a water gun was placed in his hand.  
  
Kagome smirked and whispered, "Payback time."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and joined Kagome when she began to squirt water at the eavesdroppers. The others were drenched quite soon.  
  
Miroku raised a hand of protest, "Hey come on you guys! It's not fair!"  
  
"All's fair in love and war!" Kagome retorted gleefully.  
  
When they were both out of water, they looked at the soaking people.  
  
Sango and Rin were the first to admit defeat. "Fine," they both said. "We're even."  
  
Sesshomaru, being the greatest speaker in the world, simply grunted his displeasure at being soaked. But quietly admitted his defeat.  
  
Miroku, on the other hand, was not too happy about having his floor all wet. "Look at what you guys did! My apartment is so wet!"  
  
But one glare from Kagome immediately sent him behind Sango. "Heh, whatever, it's ok, I'll mop up the floor later."  
  
Sango giggled when her boyfriend had cringed against his cousin. Inwardly, she was happy to hear the Inuyasha and Kagome had patched things up. She thought that they would make a cute couple, but deep down, she still had her doubts. Inuyasha didn't have such a clean reputation, and Kagome, well, she was a bit on the naïve side. Afterwards, Rin and Sesshomaru decided that it was time to go home and change into new clothes.  
  
"Bye you guys!" Rin called out. "Oh, and have fun on your date tomorrow, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome blushed at the reminder and Sesshomaru just nodded his head and left with Rin  
  
"Seriously," Inuyasha commented when Rin and Sesshomaru left. "I really don't see what Rin sees in Sesshomaru. She's always so hyper and talkative, and he's well, he's just...Sesshomaru."  
  
The others laughed at Inuyasha's observance. "I still think that they look cute together," Kagome commented.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going," Inuyasha waved to them and quickly kissed Kagome on the cheek before he left. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Kagome was dazed and silently lifted a hand to her cheek. She slowly nodded her head and Inuyasha left.  
  
Sango saw her opportunity and couldn't resist teasing Kagome, "At a lost for words, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome immediately snapped from her daze. "Not that you don't react the same way when Miroku does that!"  
  
Sango blushed at that remark and Miroku pretended to get shocked, "You act like that Sango?"  
  
Sango blushed even harder if it was possible. "Well, I'd better go you guys."  
  
When Sango had left, Miroku decided it was time for him to change his clothes. Kagome took out a mop and began to wipe the floor.  
  
The next day at six, Inuyasha stopped at Miroku's door. He was nervous, which surprised him. He was normally at ease around girls, but Kagome was not just any girl. He smiled at the thought while he knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and he was greeted with the sight of a lovely Kagome. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a black spaghetti strap shirt with a red dragon imprinted in the middle of it. She had her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"You look...stunning," Inuyasha stammered. He was shocked at how good Kagome looked and was rendered speechless at the moment.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome blushed at his compliment. She then took the chance to see what Inuyasha was wearing. He was wearing black pants with a red buttoned up shirt. He left the first few buttons open and you could get a quick glimpse of his well-chiseled chest. "You look great, too."  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his daze from Kagome's appearance and handed her a bouquet of roses. "Thanks, Inuyasha."  
  
The two headed to his car and the trip to the theater was quiet. When they arrived, Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha was being so polite. They finally decided to watch the movie 'King Arthur'.  
  
When they were done, Inuyasha decided to take Kagome to The Olive Garden. They ordered spaghetti and Inuyasha decided that they were quite long enough, "So, what do you think of Tokyo?"  
  
"Hm?" Kagome replied intelligently. "Oh, well, I haven't been able to see much of Tokyo yet. So I really don't know."  
  
"Well maybe I can show you around sometime," Inuyasha offered smoothly.  
  
"Thanks for the offer," Kagome smiled sweetly at him. 'God, she looks so great when she smiles' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Since it was only nine, the two decided to take a walk in the park. The night was warm and the two decided to sit on a nearby bench and just talk.  
  
"So, why did you decide to move up here with Miroku? It's not as if he's a great influence you know?" Inuyasha voiced his question.  
  
Kagome laughed at his comment. "Well, I was actually trying to escape the tight control that my mom has over me. You know, to go out in life and explore a bit."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. Deep down, he knew that Kagome was naïve and that he would do all to protect her.  
  
"What about you?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "Why don't you get along with your brother?"  
  
"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected. "I just don't know. There's always been so much rivalry between us. But it doesn't matter. As much as we sound like we hate each other, we would do anything to protect each other and our family."  
  
Kagome was amazed at the softer side of Inuyasha. As if to lighten the mood, Inuyasha added, "That means that I'm the only one that can kill my brother should the need arise."  
  
Kagome laughed at his attempt to regain his composure. She punched him lightly on the shoulder and finally suggested that it was time to go home.  
  
At the door, Inuyasha leaned in to give Kagome a kiss, but was interrupted when Miroku opened the door.  
  
"Heh, sorry," Miroku lamely tried to cover up his true intentions. "I was trying to see if the newspaper arrived yet."  
  
"You are so lame Miroku," Kagome scolded. "I know that you are only trying to keep an eye on me, but I can take care of myself! Now get back inside!"  
  
"Yes sir! I mean..." Miroku looked sheepish.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and slammed the door in Miroku's face.  
  
"Sorry about that," Kagome apologized. Inuyasha just chuckled at the sight of his best friend cringing from Kagome's wrath. Kagome looked up and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek and said good night. She then went inside.  
  
Inuyasha smiled happily, 'Maybe I do have a chance with her after all'.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews. I truly appreciate your opinions and I am always so excited to receive them. If you have any suggestions to make, please just let me know. And if you think that my choices of movies or restaurants are lame, please forgive me! Thank you!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	9. Jealousy Takes A Toll On Inuyasha

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I'm very sorry, but I really don't know how the college system in Japan works, so I framed it to a college schedule like one in America. Please forgive me, but I think that it would make the story sound better.  
  
Chapter Nine: Jealousy Takes A Toll On Inuyasha**  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome screamed while trying to put on her socks. "Would you please hurry up? We're going to be late for class!"  
  
"Impatient to get to school now are we?" Miroku teased his cousin as he stuffed the last piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
The two headed out to Miroku's car and drove to Tokyo University. Kagome had picked the same classes as him and he knew that they would be together because they had registered for the same classes. He also knew that Inuyasha and Sango would also be in the same classes. Rin and Sesshomaru had also registered for the same classes, so they would all end up together.  
  
They arrived at math class first. Their teacher, Professor Myouga, was old and boring. Kagome took a seat in the back of the room and was eventually joined by Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. They each had separate desks in the back row but Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
Kagome looked excitedly around her. She noticed that a boy with sandy-brown hair was staring at her. She tried to be friendly and smiled back at him. His face broke out with a smile that looked as if he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
Kagome was a bit unnerved at this weird boy's reaction, but shrugged it off quickly when the professor called on her to answer a question.  
  
"Miss Higurashi," Professor Myouga wheezed out. "Please pay attention in class. Or you may go outside."  
  
Kagome blushed and simply muttered, "Yes sir."  
  
Inuyasha snickered when he heard Kagome get reprimanded by the professor. Kagome glared at him and gave him the look. Inuyasha understood the message, the 'Don't laugh at me or I will gladly kill you in public' look. Inuyasha gulped and decided to keep quiet.  
  
The rest of the class went by uneventfully and they made it to lunch with no further problems. During lunch the group sat together. Suddenly, Hojo, the boy with sandy-brown hair stopped by Kagome's table and asked to sit with them.  
  
Kagome smiled and moved over so that he could sit on the bench. Inuyasha growled at the intrusion. He did not like the fact that Hojo was sitting close to Kagome and that he was taking Kagome's attention away from him.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha growl and turned around to give him a questioning look. Inuyasha continued to glare at Hojo. Kagome gently elbowed Inuyasha to get his attention. She mouthed the words 'cut it out' to him and he just grumbled.  
  
'Why is it that I feel this urge to knock out Hojo?' Inuyasha thought. 'It's not as if he did anything. He just sat down! But right next to Kagome! No one is allowed near Kagome but me!'  
  
Inuyasha was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice that the others were done already. Kagome shook his shoulder gently to snap him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha replied intelligently.  
  
"The others are leaving already," Kagome replied.  
  
Suddenly a loud scream and slap was heard in the cafeteria. Kagome turned around to see Sango breathing hard and a Miroku holding a hand to his cheek, which sported a red mark.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango," Miroku explained. "My hand has a mind of its own, I swear."  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his ear and led him to their next class. "Seriously, I don't know why I put up with you." Sango muttered.  
  
"Because you can't resist my powerful and manly charms?" Miroku suggested.  
  
This earned him another slap and a giggle from Rin, who followed closely behind with a stoic Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha was relieved in a way. Since Kagome was Miroku's cousin, he wouldn't be laying a hand on her. So, Inuyasha had one less member of the male species to protect her against. He had to admit, this strange possessiveness was new to him. He had never felt the urge to protect a girl so fiercely before, but with Kagome, it was totally different.  
  
Inuyasha quickly followed Kagome to their science class. He was prepared to go in and just enjoy another class with Kagome, but little did he know, things would heat up in this class.  
  
Kagome had already arrived at class when she saw that the boy Hojo, was also in her class. She groaned when she realized that Inuyasha might start growling at the boy again for no apparent reason.  
  
Kagome had accidentally dropped her pencil and it rolled over near a chair. As she leaned over to pick it up, another hand beat her to it. She looked up into the brown eyes of a boy who smirked at her.  
  
"My, my," Kouga spoke. "Aren't you looking lovely? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kouga."  
  
"Um, hi," Kagome replied nervously. She didn't really like the way this boy was staring at her, as if she was a meal or something. "I'm Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, huh?" Kouga asked. "That's a pretty name. And it's perfect for that pretty face of yours."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to impress her. "Uh, thanks."  
  
She reached out to retrieve her pencil but Kouga grabbed her hand. Startled, she tried to pull her hand away.  
  
"Do you have any plans Saturday night?" Kouga asked her as he pulled her forward.  
  
Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe that Kouga was asking her out on a date when he barely even knew her.  
  
"Well...I," Kagome stammered. She was saved from giving an answer when Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, she has plans," Inuyasha interrupted. His blood was boiling from seeing Kouga hold Kagome's hands. "She has better things to do than to hang out with the likes of you."  
  
Kouga growled, "I wasn't talking to you now, was I? So why don't you just butt out of my business?"  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" Kagome yelled at them. "You guys have no right to be doing this. Inuyasha, if I did want to go out then I would agree. You don't need to voice your opinions. And Kouga, how dare you insult my friend? I don't care who you think you are, but Inuyasha is my friend, and I don't appreciate people that insult my friends!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at that. And Kouga just bowed his head in defeat.  
  
Suddenly, Kikyo appeared out of nowhere and draped herself on Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, baby," Kikyo said coyly. "I'm not busy Saturday night. Maybe we can get together..."  
  
"Forget it, slut," Inuyasha spat out. "I'm not interested."  
  
Kikyo pretended to pout at this. Kagome just laughed at the sight of Kikyo trying to look cute. Kikyo then turned and glared at Kagome.  
  
Then, an idea struck Inuyasha. If he made Kagome jealous, would he be closer to winning her?  
  
"Uh, Kikyo," Inuyasha began hesitantly. He hoped that his plan wouldn't backfire. "About Saturday, I don't know, I might have nothing scheduled."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw Inuyasha was actually buying into Kikyo's fake tears. Then she snapped up angrily.  
  
"Yeah, Kouga," Kagome began sweetly. "About Saturday, it seems as if I don't have anything planned either. I'd be glad to go out with you. At what time?"  
  
"Six," Kouga replied that indicated that he was the happiest man on Earth at the moment.  
  
"Sure," Kagome replied and blew him a kiss as she walked back to her seat.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome actually accepted that wimpy boy. He glared and growled at Kouga, but Kouga only smirked back at him. 'Great,' he thought. 'My plan really did backfire on me. I pushed her into his arms, but...I'll show her.'  
  
"Fine Kikyo," Inuyasha muttered with determination. "We'll go somewhere Saturday."  
  
Kikyo turned around and smirked at a shocked Kagome.  
  
'Two can play at this game,' Kagome thought angrily when she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gulped. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean, I really wanted to ask Kagome out, but she already accepted Kouga. Oh, why me?'  
  
Then another idea struck him. "Hey you guys, why don't we make it a double date?"  
  
Inuyasha figured that a double date would allow him to keep his eyes on Kouga and make sure that he didn't lay a finger on HIS Kagome. 'Whoa, wait a minute, his Kagome? Since when did she become his? But he liked the sound of it.'  
  
"No," Kouga flat out refused. "Sharing a date with you would definitely spoil the mood."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kouga but turned to Kagome hopefully.  
  
"I guess," Kagome replied. "Fine, then it'll be a double date. Maybe we should ask Miroku and Sesshomaru if they want to come with their girlfriends too.'  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha agreed. He thought that in front of so many people, Kouga wouldn't dare make a move on his Kagome.  
  
The others agreed to go on Saturday. Kouga grumbled at the idea, but Kagome just ignored him.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm so glad that so many of you expressed your opinions. I'm very sorry if you feel that my story is rushed. I'll try not to do that in the future. And many of you complained about needing longer chapters, I'll try to work on that too. But thank you very much for all of your reviews!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	10. Keeping Things Under Control

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Ten: Keeping Things Under Control**  
  
Saturday came by in no time. That night, Kagome decided to wear a black dress with spaghetti straps. The skirt had one side ending at the middle of her thigh while the other side came to the middle of her shin. The dress had sparkles on it and she wore strapped on heels to finish her outfit.  
  
Kagome waited patiently for Miroku to get ready. She didn't really know if going out with Kouga was the right choice, but if Inuyasha was going to go out with Kikyo, then she certainly was not going to let him live that one down.  
  
They had agreed that Miroku and Kagome would pick up Sango and meet up with the rest at the restaurant. Sesshomaru had already booked a table for them at Shikon Palace, the newest restaurant in Tokyo.  
  
Miroku was busy straightening his hair in front of the mirror for the tenth time when Kagome barged in to rush him. He ignored her, until he felt her small fingers grab a hold of his ear and drag him to the door.  
  
"Ouch!" Miroku yelped. "Can you please go a little bit easier on the ear?"  
  
"Ears?" Kagome mocked him. "I didn't notice you had any, or you would have heard me call you for the thousandth time!"  
  
"It wasn't the thousandth time," Miroku pouted. "Besides, why are you in such a rush to be with Kouga?"  
  
That stumped Kagome. She really didn't want to see Kouga, but instead, Inuyasha. She knew that Kikyo would be putting herself all over Inuyasha and it was her duty to put Kikyo in her place. She wanted to hurry and prevent anything from happening before they had a chance to arrive.  
  
"I'm not eager to see Kouga," Kagome spat out. "I just want to get there on time."  
  
"Sure," Miroku teased. "Maybe you're eager to see Inuyasha instead?"  
  
This earned him a punch in the stomach. He whimpered at the pain.  
  
"Are you sure you were not a boxer in your previous life?" Miroku choked out.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and waved her fist in front of Miroku and he got the message. They quickly left the apartment and drove over to Sango's.  
  
When they arrived at Sango's, Miroku stepped out of the car and went to Sango's door. When the door opened, Miroku's breath caught in his throat when he looked at Sango's dress. It was red with straps that crossed in the front and it ended just above her knew.  
  
"So, do you like my dress?" Sango teased when she saw Miroku drool. "I take it you like it."  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her butt and let out a shriek and turned around and slapped Miroku.  
  
"Pervert!" Sango yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," Miroku explained. "You just looked so beautiful, like a goddess..."  
  
"Oh please," Sango rolled her eyes. She then went out to the car and noticed that Kagome was sitting in the backseat. She immediately joined her friend.  
  
"Aaw, Sango," Miroku whined. "Why aren't you sitting in the front with me?"  
  
"Because I like to sit with important people," Sango replied.  
  
Miroku pretended to pout until Sango leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Aah! I'm scarred for life!" Kagome teased. "PDA alert!"  
  
"PDA?" Miroku asked, thoroughly confused at his cousin's reaction.  
  
"Public display of affection," Kagome answered with a giggle at her cousin's clueless expression.  
  
Sango blushed at that, but was quick to retaliate. "Oh, don't you wish you could do that to Inuyasha?"  
  
"No I don't!" Kagome denied quickly, a little too quickly. "I mean..."  
  
"Yup," Sango continued. "I know what you mean. You would actually prefer to go a little deeper than a quick kiss, right?"  
  
"Oh shut up," Kagome grumbled and Sango just giggled at the turn of events.  
  
They arrived at Shikon Palace with no further mishaps.  
  
When they arrived, Miroku helped Sango get out of the car while Kagome simply scrambled out of the car by herself. The others were waiting by the entrance and Kouga had a bouquet of carnations waiting for Kagome.  
  
Kouga approached Kagome, and much to Inuyasha's dismay, he kissed her on the cheek and handed her the carnations.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome murmured and allowed herself to be escorted into the restaurant. She glanced at Inuyasha when she walked by and was disgusted that Kikyo had immediately latched herself onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha, in the meantime, required Sesshomaru and Miroku to grab a hold of his arms and restrain him from jumping forward and ripping Kouga's head off.  
  
Kagome was shocked at his behavior and wondered if she should do anything to calm Inuyasha down. She decided that the best thing was just to ignore the boys and head inside.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed. "Calm yourself. It's your fault that you agreed to go with that slut, Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha's shoulders sagged when his crime had been verbalized. The group then followed Kouga and Kagome inside. The waiter led them to their reserved table. It was a circular table and Inuyasha immediately sat down on Kagome's right while Kouga had already claimed her left side. Inuyasha growled low, but Kouga heard him anyways. Kagome seemed to be oblivious to the tension between the two boys.  
  
Kikyo pouted, "Inuyasha, I'm your date. Why do you keep on turning over there?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply and forced himself to turn back to her, although his ears remained alert to any conversation that went on between Kagome and Kouga. So far, the conversation was safe and still rated G. They were simply talking about the high schools that they came from.  
  
When their food arrived, everyone ate quietly for the first few moments. Miroku, sensing the tension in the air, decided to break the silence by risking his life. He groped Sango.  
  
"Pervert!" Sango screamed, her face was rapidly turning red. "Why did you do that?!" People in the restaurant turned their attention to their table.  
  
"Huh, it's nothing," Kagome tried to excuse her group's behavior. People then shrugged her shoulders and returned to their meals.  
  
It took them nearly five minutes to calm Sango down, but during that time, Miroku has suffered five slaps.  
  
'The things I do for this group,' Miroku thought with a sigh as he cradled his abused cheek.  
  
The meal resumed until they were nearly done. Music had been playing in the background and now the urge to dance overwhelmed the group. Kouga stood up and asked Kagome to dance. Inuyasha tensed up when he heard the invitation.  
  
"Um, ok," Kagome answered, a bit hesitantly. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, where a few other couples had already started to dance. Inuyasha then grabbed Kikyo's hand and rushed her to the dance floor too. He wanted to dance close enough to Kouga and Kagome to make sure that Kouga did not have his hands where they didn't' belong.  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku also asked their partners to dance too.  
  
"Fine, but no tricks, Miroku," Sango warned.  
  
Miroku raised his hand in mock surrender and quickly led her near Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Rin also danced close to Inuyasha. Both Miroku and Sesshomaru were hoping to control Inuyasha if things got out of hand.  
  
The first song was a slow song and Kouga tried to pull Kagome closer, but she felt kind of awkward, so she tried to keep enough distance between them. Inuyasha smirked when she did this. 'Good,' he thought. 'That moron can't do anything unless Kagome allows him.'  
  
Now to his predicament, Kikyo had herself directly against him. Inuyasha was disgusted with her behavior and tried to push her away. But Kikyo remained stubborn to his attempts. Finally, Kikyo just reached up and kissed Inuyasha right on the mouth in front of all the dancers. Inuyasha was too shocked to push her away. Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sango stared in shock, then they quickly turned towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome was shocked at this. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She pulled Kouga closer to her and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Kikyo finally let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in shock. He then looked at Kagome and saw how close she was to Kouga. He was angry at the sight, but then he saw the tears that were running down her cheeks.  
  
"Can you please take me home now?" Kagome whispered in Kouga's ear.  
  
Kouga nodded his head and they began to leave. Inuyasha was shocked and he tried to remove Kikyo's hands from his body.  
  
"No wait!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. "Please wait!"  
  
Finally, he managed to break free from Kikyo's grasp and headed after Kagome.  
  
He reached her and grabbed her wrist. "No, please Kagome, please let me explain."  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled at him. "Let me go!"  
  
"No, Kagome, you have to listen to me," Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"I don't have to do anything."  
  
"Let her go, moron," Kouga spat out. Inuyasha was distracted and turned to Kouga to retort when Kagome used the distraction and yanked her wrist away from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha refused to give up. He made a grab for Kagome's arm again and barely managed to grab a hold of her elbow. Kagome was mad at this and she slapped him.  
  
Inuyasha took a step back, surprised that Kagome had slapped him.  
  
"Stop hurting me Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him before she dragged Kouga out to his car.  
  
Inuyasha was too stunned to speak. Miroku felt sorry for Inuyasha. Rin and Sango were glaring at Kikyo, and they were going to make her pay for her actions. Sesshomaru muttered, "Baka." But deep down, he felt sorry for his brother.  
  
Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango asked the question, "Inuyasha, you didn't really want to kiss Kikyo right?"  
  
"Of course not!" Inuyasha yelled vehemently. Sango nodded her head and Rin hugged Inuyasha. "We'll help you sort things out with Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha had to smile. He really appreciated his friends' efforts. "Now, where's that whore Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha and the others turned around, but found out that Kikyo had already escaped. Inuyasha sighed and prepared himself to go apologize to Kagome.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing and giving me your opinions. Thank you very much.  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	11. Seeking Forgiveness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Seeking Forgiveness**  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku called out to his friend before Inuyasha could run out the door. "I think I have a plan to help you get back Kagome."  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha growled impatiently. He was panicking at the moment because Kagome was with Kouga.  
  
Miroku indicated for the others to huddle in. He then whispered his plan to the rest of them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sango asked him doubtfully. "I mean, if it doesn't work, then it's going to be much worse than the situation that we have here."  
  
Miroku pretended to look hurt. "Do you doubt the master of romance? I for one, do know exactly what I'm doing."  
  
Sango snorted and Rin giggled. "Master of romance?" Sango quipped sarcastically. "Is that why you have received so many slaps?"  
  
"Ok, ok you guys," Inuyasha interrupted them. "Alright, I guess I'll try and see if it will work."  
  
When Kagome and Kouga arrived at Miroku's apartment, Kagome quickly said good night and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kouga was a bit surprised at the way she was acting. Wanting to give her a proper goodnight kiss, he grabbed her arms and was about to kiss her when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
Miroku stood behind him, and being the protective cousin that he was, not to mention wanting to help his best buddy, Inuyasha, he quickly disentangled Kagome from Kouga's arms.  
  
"I think that's enough for one night," Miroku spoke in a strict tone.  
  
Kagome looked at her cousin with a thankful expression and Miroku winked when Kouga was not looking. Kagome smiled and she and Miroku headed inside, closing the door in Kouga's face.  
  
"Thanks Miroku," Kagome replied. "I didn't really want to kiss Kouga. I never realized how useful you could be."  
  
Miroku pretended to be hurt, "Aaw, I was hoping I was more than a useful tool." Kagome punched her cousin's arm lightly and a smile broke out on his face. She didn't want to bring up Inuyasha at the moment, but she knew she had to ask about her friends. "So, what happened when I left?"  
  
"Well, I dropped Sango off at her house and Sesshomaru and Rin went home. Kikyo left before we had a chance to deal with her. And Inuyasha, he raced out after you two."  
  
Kagome stiffened at the mention of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
Kagome opened the door to find a panting Sesshomaru and Rin in tears.  
  
"Oh Kagome!" Rin gasped out. "It's horrible! Absolutely horrible. Inuyasha's been in an accident!"  
  
Kagome went rigid when she heard that. Miroku pretended to be shocked at this news, even though it was a part of his plan.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Kagome whispered, hoping that it was a trick.  
  
For a moment, Sesshomaru felt sorry for tricking the girl, but he had to in order to get this to work for his younger brother. 'You owe me big time for this, Inuyasha.'  
  
"Oh it was horrible," Rin explained to Kagome. "He left the restaurant to follow you two back to the apartment and he was driving really fast and suddenly he crashed. He's seriously injured now and..."  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome wailed. She began to sob into her cousin's shoulders. Rin and Sesshomaru and Miroku shared a look. Their plan was working. Kagome was feeling guilty and maybe she'd take the chance to talk to Inuyasha.  
  
"It's my entire fault," Kagome sobbed. "I shouldn't have done that. Where is he now?"  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru expected Kagome to react this way, so they quickly led her to their car.  
  
Miroku and Kagome climbed in the backseat and Kagome didn't stop crying. Rin was still pretending her charade and pretending to cry.  
  
"We found him on the road and we brought him back to the mansion. We called Sango and she should be coming over too, in case...he dies." Rin whispered. This set off another fit of tears and Kagome buried her head on Miroku's shoulder. She was feeling so guilty that Inuyasha might have died because of her.  
  
They arrived at the mansion and Kagome quickly ran to the door, before realizing that she didn't have the key to get in. She cursed under her breath while she waited for Sesshomaru to come over. The door finally opened and she realized that Sango had already reached there.  
  
Her friends took her to Inuyasha's room. Miroku whispered to Kagome, "We think you should go in there and see him first. We don't want to disturb him now."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and went inside. She saw Inuyasha lying on the bed. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and his eyes were closed.  
  
Kagome sat on the bed and continued to cry. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have run away...like that. Please don't die."  
  
She continued to cry, but Inuyasha gave no response. In reality, he was actually aware of Kagome's presence and he inwardly smiled that she cared enough to come see him. So maybe he does have a chance with her after all.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry. If you wake up now, I'll do anything to make up for it," Kagome continued as her tears began to increase. She put her head down on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Suddenly she felt Inuyasha's chest rumble. She immediately lifted her head to see Inuyasha laughing gently at her.  
  
"You really promise to do anything to make it up?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What...I thought you were injured," Kagome stuttered. "I..."  
  
Suddenly she glared at him, "You really aren't injured are you?"  
  
She ripped the bandage from his head and noticed that he didn't even have a scratch. Realization hit her like a stone and she immediately ran for the door. She suddenly realized that the door was locked.  
  
"Miroku! You guys!" Kagome screamed angrily. "I know you guys were a part of this! So you had better let me out now!"  
  
"No Kagome," Sango's voice came through the door. "You are not leaving that room until you and Inuyasha resolve things." Kagome sighed in defeat when she realized that her friends were serious. She turned back and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha understood the look and put up his hands, "It was Miroku's idea, not mine."  
  
'Not to self,' Kagome thought. 'Kill Miroku when you are released.'  
  
"But you still took a part in it!" Kagome accused him.  
  
Inuyasha looked guilty. "Well, I only wanted you to listen to me first before you jumped to conclusions."  
  
Kagome snorted and proceeded to ignore Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey come on," Inuyasha begged. "Please give me a chance to explain. You were always fair, weren't you? And it wouldn't be fair if you didn't give me a chance to explain myself."  
  
That hit the spot and Kagome nodded for Inuyasha to continue. "Well, first off, I didn't kiss Kikyo. She kissed me, but I swear I had nothing to do with it. And she also draped herself all over me. I did not want to go on a date with her, but since you went with Kouga, I had to pick someone so that I could...accompany you."  
  
Kagome didn't want to believe him, but deep down, she knew that he was telling the truth. "Accompany me? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well," Inuyasha blushed when he realized that Kagome got him cornered. "I didn't want Kouga to take advantage of you, so I wanted to be there to keep an eye on him."  
  
Kagome snorted. "Inuyasha, I can take care of myself. Besides, how come you don't need supervision when you're near me?"  
  
"Um, I," Inuyasha decided to change the subject at the moment. "Well, were you really worried about me earlier?"  
  
Kagome was taken aback at the change of subject. She lowered her head and blushed. "Well, yeah, I was. You know how guilt can drive a person."  
  
Inuyasha was surprised. He had hoped that Kagome would confess some sort of feelings for him. He decided to push his luck a bit further. "Just guilt? Were you jealous at seeing me with Kikyo?" Kagome was angry at this. "Well, were you jealous when you saw me with Kouga? And yes! I was jealous! How could I not be when a slut is draping herself all over you?!"  
  
Kagome stopped when she realized what she had just said. Inuyasha took the chance and pulled Kagome to his chest. He held her in his embrace, despite her struggles.  
  
"Kagome, I really like you," Inuyasha whispered. "I am touched that you were worried about me."  
  
Kagome blushed at that comment. "I like you too Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's heart stopped at her confession. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Of course, baka. I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
Inuyasha took on a mischievous smile. "You remember how you promised to do anything for me, if I didn't die?"  
  
Kagome retorted. "But you were pretending. So that goes against the rules."  
  
"Nope," Inuyasha smiled back at her. "You didn't state the rules earlier. Only that you would do anything for me if I didn't die."  
  
Kagome snorted then nodded her head.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha began. "I've decided that there is something that you can do for me."  
  
"Is it something perverted?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hm...now that you mention it," Inuyasha pretended to think. Kagome whacked him softly on the head.  
  
"You've been hanging around Miroku too much."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at her reaction. "Fine, this is what I really want from you. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Kagome's breath stopped when she heard the question. "Inuyasha, do you really care for me?"  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha whispered to her. 'You don't know how much,' he thought. "Yes," Kagome answered and she kissed him.  
  
Inuyasha was about to deepen the kiss when the door opened.  
  
"Well," Miroku teased. "It seems as if you two have made up."  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you very much for all of those who have reviewed. I am very happy that you all approve of my story because I usually type these chapters up and my ideas just go on as I type. So you can say, I really don't have a plot for any of the chapters, just my thoughts as I type them out. But thank you for your support and I'll update ASAP!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	12. Day at the Carnival

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Day at the Carnival**  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled at him. She was about to get up and chase after him, but Inuyasha held her down gently.  
  
Inwardly, Inuyasha was disappointed when they had to end their kiss abruptly, but since they were now an official couple, he knew that he would be able to kiss her more often.  
  
Kagome settled back in Inuyasha's arms, until Rin burst in. "Come on you two lovebirds, let's go outside and join the others."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got up and began to head outside, but Inuyasha still held on to Kagome's hand.  
  
They settled down on the couch in the living room and looked at the others. Rin then went over to Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango were already snuggling on a different couch.  
  
"You guys all owe me something," Kagome announced. Then in response to their puzzled faces, "Because you nearly gave me a heart attack with that scare."  
  
They looked at her with guilty faces. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, but I still want something in return."  
  
"Maybe Inuyasha can give you a special make-out session," Miroku teased.  
  
Inuyasha growled and went over to Miroku to punch him in the head. "You hentai! I'm not like you!"  
  
"But don't tell me it's never occurred to you," Miroku continued. Inuyasha growled and waved his fist in the air. Miroku then gulped and began to hide behind Sango.  
  
Inuyasha resumed his spot next to Kagome when Rin suggested, "How about we treat you to a day at the carnival tomorrow?"  
  
Kagome was a bit surprised and Inuyasha groaned. He had wanted to spend the entire day with Kagome alone, but when he saw Kagome's eyes light up with the idea, he had to agree with Rin that it was a good idea.  
  
"Alright," Kagome consented. "We'll go to the carnival tomorrow. I can't wait." Inuyasha insisted that the others stay at his house in the guest rooms, but Kagome argued that she had to go home and have an outfit for tomorrow and pajamas.  
  
Inuyasha finally relented, but not before stealing a kiss. Miroku finally had to break it up and lead Kagome outside.  
  
"You're just jealous that Sango refused to kiss you because you touched her butt," Kagome quipped.  
  
Miroku pouted before he realized that they didn't drive there, so of course, Inuyasha volunteered to drive them home. Kagome sat in the front with Inuyasha while Miroku had to take the backseat.  
  
The trip home was wrapped in a comfortable silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
  
'I can't believe how lucky I am to get a gorgeous girlfriend like Kagome,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He thanked his lucky stars that Kagome gave him a chance, despite their mean trick and his reputation.  
  
'I'm glad that I'm with Inuyasha,' Kagome thought. 'I didn't really like Kouga and I certainly hate Kikyo!'  
  
Miroku was just silently contemplating the best tactic to get back on Sango's good side.  
  
They finally arrived at the apartment and Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss. He then turned to Miroku, "Thanks for helping me with Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Miroku replied. "You owe me big for this one."  
  
Inuyasha just smiled and drove away.  
  
The next day, Kagome was waiting for her cousin to finish his breakfast. Inuyasha had declared that he would pick up Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, while Sesshomaru and Rin drove in their own car.  
  
"You know," Kagome broke the silence. "This is becoming a bad habit."  
  
"What is?" Miroku asked, puzzled at his cousin's comment.  
  
"You always spend forever on your breakfast," Kagome explained. "And it's really boring having to wait for you." "Oh?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure that you're not just impatient for Inuyasha to get here?"  
  
Miroku never had the chance to see the couch's pillow flying at his head before it made contact. It wasn't supposed to hurt, but Kagome's throw was accurate and precise, which caused the young man to feel a slight pain. He looked up and pretended to glare at his cousin.  
  
"Seriously," Miroku teased some more. "I don't know how Inuyasha will be able to fend himself against you when you two marry."  
  
Kagome growled, but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha stood there and he smiled at Kagome. He looked at Kagome and smiled appreciatively at her appearance. She wore a baby blue tank top and comfortable looking black jeans.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha greeted Kagome casually before leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Kagome blushed upon the contact. "Are you guys ready yet?"  
  
"We're just waiting for Miroku," Kagome replied. She still was just getting used to the idea that they were a couple and allowed to kiss anytime.  
  
"Why don't you two just cuddle up for a few minutes while I put this dish in the dishwasher?" Miroku suggested innocently.  
  
Inuyasha growled while both of them blushed. Inuyasha then threatened, "You'd better hurry up or you're walking to the carnival."  
  
Miroku quickly complied and the three headed out to Inuyasha's car. Miroku was about to claim the front seat when Inuyasha pushed him to the back. "I want Kagome to be in the front with me," Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"But I wanted to sit in the back so that I can talk to Sango," Kagome whined.  
  
"So, you couldn't get enough of Kagome could you?" Miroku teased.  
  
A fist from Inuyasha and a slap from Kagome came at Miroku unexpectedly. Kagome finally gave in and sat in the front with Inuyasha while Miroku grumbled but sat in the back.  
  
When they arrived at Sango's house, Inuyasha honked his horn. The girl came running out when she noticed that the only empty seat was next to Miroku.  
  
"Not one move," Sango warned, not buying Miroku's innocent look. Inuyasha just chuckled at the couple and then headed for the carnival.  
  
They finally arrived at the carnival and met up with Sesshomaru and Rin. The three couples decided to split up and later meet up again for lunch.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin decided to go on the rides first. At first, Sesshomaru was reluctant. He only wanted to spend some quiet time with his girlfriend, but when he saw the eager look in her eyes, he knew he was done for.  
  
Sango and Miroku were headed to the booths. Sango wanted to win some prizes for her brother, Kohaku, and Miroku was just happy to get a chance to spend some time with her.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking around the carnival quietly. They were holding hands and Kagome was content with being with Inuyasha.  
  
They walked by a booth that had a water shooting game. Kagome then spotted a dog plushy that was so cute, she decided that she must have it.  
  
"I want that dog over there!" Kagome screamed out suddenly while pointing her finger at the plushy.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to where she was pointing and smiled. "I'll win that for you," Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Kagome squealed happily. She then leaned up to give him a quick kiss and Inuyasha sighed in bliss. 'Maybe I should do this more often,' he thought.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha managed to win the prize and he handed the plushy to Kagome. She hugged it to her chest before giving Inuyasha a big hug.  
  
"Did we interrupt an intimate moment?" Miroku interrupted.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome immediately let go of each other and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Weren't we supposed to meet at lunch?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru decided that he had had enough of rides and I'm hungry, so we wanted to go eat early," Miroku explained.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku. The group then decided to go get some pizza. Kagome, Sango, and Rin watched as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku wolfed down their pizza. It seemed as if they were having an eating contest. The girls turned away from the boys, disgusted at their behavior. Kagome knew that Miroku could have weird eating habits and Inuyasha probably hung around her cousin too much. But she was surprised that Sesshomaru could behave just like his brother, despite their attempts to act completely different.  
  
Suddenly her attention was turned towards the sandy-haired boy in their class, Hojo. Hojo had come up to Kagome and gently tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi Kagome," Hojo stated shyly.  
  
Inuyasha's attention quickly turned from his pizza and he glared at Hojo. Nobody was allowed to be that near to his Kagome. He growled to let the boy know of his dissatisfaction.  
  
Kagome turned to the source of the growl and stared at Inuyasha. 'What was he growling about?'  
  
Hojo spoke tentatively, "Kagome, I was...wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me later this afternoon?"  
  
Inuyasha openly growled when he heard Hojo ask her the question. "No, she can't go with you, moron! She is mine! And you can't take her away."  
  
Everyone was a bit surprised at Inuyasha's outburst. They were used to Inuyasha's behavior, but Kagome was too shocked.  
  
She turned quickly and apologized to Hojo. "I'm sorry Hojo, but I'm spending time with Inuyasha. We're actually official now."  
  
Hojo looked disappointed but quickly left. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha. "How dare you pull that stunt?! I'm not a possession that you can claim as yours! And I can answer for myself!"  
  
Inuyasha was too stunned to answer. Kagome then got up and stormed out of the restaurant. Inuyasha quickly got up and followed her. He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from getting away further.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome screamed at him. "Let me go!"  
  
"Please Kagome," Inuyasha begged. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not. If you were, then you wouldn't have done that. Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I trust you. I just don't trust other guys." Inuyasha then pulled her into a tight hug. "I was just afraid that I might lose you to some other guy. We've just been a couple recently and I..."  
  
Kagome put a finger to his lips. She kissed him to silent him. "I won't leave you Inuyasha. We're a couple now."  
  
Inuyasha was content from the kiss and smiled at Kagome affectionately.  
  
When they finished lunch, they decided to go play a few games together and go on a few rides.  
  
They finally ended the day with going on the Ferris wheel. Kagome snuggled next to Inuyasha and thanked her lucky stars that she had him sitting next to her.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the beauty that was currently holding on to his arm. He was happy that he had Kagome as his girlfriend.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
For those who have questioned whether I will end this story abruptly, I won't do that. I would give you a warning in advance. But I still have a number of chapters that I plan to write. I mean, I have ideas and they are just waiting for me to type them out. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They mean so much to me. Thank you.  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490  
  
P.S. By the way, I've noticed that many of you want me to contact you directly by email. I would be glad to send you an email personally. And I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was too tired. I only got two hours of sleep the previous night and I was just too tired to type. I'm very sorry to make you guys wait! Please forgive me.**


	13. Fear of Rejection

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Fear of Rejection**  
  
'Can I tell her the truth?' Inuyasha thought to himself, as he paced back and forth in his room. 'I can't tell her I'm a hanyou. She'll turn away from me for sure.'  
  
He winced at the thought of Kagome abandoning him. He didn't want to be abnormal or different from everyone else. He wanted a normal life. Unfortunately for him, he was right in the middle. He was not a demon, he was not a human. He was a mixture of both, and that made it hard for him to fit in.  
  
"She'll be frightened of me for sure if I reveal the truth," he thought out loud.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha. He stood at the doorway and looked over at his half-brother.  
  
Startled, Inuyasha whirled on Sesshomaru, "And what are you doing spying one me?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to sleep when you pace back and forth and create so much noise," Sesshomaru explained in a tone that was normally used for three year olds.  
  
"I don't make too much noise!" Inuyasha replied angrily.  
  
"Yeah, but when you're a full demon like me, you have super sensitive hearing."  
  
"Just shut up," Inuyasha spat out bitterly. Deep down, he was jealous that his brother was a full demon and didn't seem to be having trouble with the world.  
  
"So, what's on your mind?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. "What could possibly be so important that you would steal your beloved half-brother's sleep?"  
  
"Oh?" Inuyasha mocked. "Am I robbing my dear half-brother of his beauty sleep? Wouldn't want any wrinkles now right?"  
  
The two just glared at each other in the darkness of the room. Their amber eyes glowing in the dark. Finally, Inuyasha relented with a sigh, "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Don't lie to me," Sesshomaru stated calmly. "I can smell the lie all over you."  
  
Inuyasha sighed again. "I don't know if I want to tell Kagome about me being a hanyou."  
  
"So you're afraid she'll turn away from you when she finds out the truth?" Sesshomaru deduced.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head in defeat. "The spell that we cast over ourselves does protect us and hide our demonic features, but Kagome has to find out sometime. And she might leave me because...she fears me."  
  
"Baka," Sesshomaru muttered with a sigh. "If she really does love you, she will accept you as you are. Rin accepted me when I told her. And Miroku and Sango know about our secret. The only person left is Kagome. It's your duty to tell her."  
  
"You make it sound so official," Inuyasha snorted. But he had to agree with Sesshomaru. It was his job to tell her, and then face the consequences.  
  
Sesshomaru just chuckled at his brother and left the room.  
  
Inuyasha lied down in bed and decided that he should tell Kagome...tomorrow.  
  
The next day, Inuyasha came by Miroku's place to pick up Kagome and Miroku.  
  
Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow at Inuyasha's behavior, but decided that he only wanted to spend more time with Kagome. Miroku smiled knowingly at Inuyasha's back when they headed to his car.  
  
They arrived at the university with no further mishaps and Kagome resumed her seat in the back of the classroom. This time, Inuyasha was sitting closer to her and he kept on playing with her hair.  
  
"Does my hair amuse you that much?" Kagome giggled softly.  
  
"It does, but I think your lips are way more amusing," Inuyasha flirted lightly with her. "How about you amuse me right now with a kiss?"  
  
"Oh, quit joking around and pay attention to the professor," Kagome reprimanded him gently as she lightly hit him on the head.  
  
Inuyasha pretended to pout until Kagome leaned in closer to Inuyasha. He smiled at his girlfriend. The day went by peacefully and the group decided that they were going off campus for lunch.  
  
In the middle of feeding Inuyasha French fries, Kagome turned to the others and asked, "'So do we have any plans for this week?"  
  
"Well," Miroku answered. "I'm taking Sango out this Friday evening."  
  
"Yep," Rin offered. "And Sesshomaru and I are going out on Friday evening too."  
  
"Well," Inuyasha replied. "This means that I'm going out with Kagome too."  
  
"We are?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "Can't leave you alone on a Friday night now can we?"  
  
Kagome smiled at her boyfriend. Inuyasha looked at her smile and thought that he could tell her anything. This brought back his fear of revealing his identity to her. Kagome was just too pure, how could he possibly taint her with his demonic blood?  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. Kagome noticed this and immediately turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, but maybe a kiss would make me feel better," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome giggled and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.  
  
"Get a room you two!" Miroku teased the couple.  
  
The two immediately blushed at the comment.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kagome said as she just thought of something. "My mom wants to meet you Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha blanched at the comment. He nearly choked on his drink. "Your mom wants to see me?"  
  
"Yep!" Kagome replied happily. "I talked to her on the phone yesterday and she wanted to meet the guy that was taking me out. She also wants to see you Miroku."  
  
"Ok," Miroku answered. "It's been awhile since I say her. When do we leave?"  
  
"Saturday morning," Kagome supplied. She then turned back to Inuyasha. "Are you nervous to go?" "Keh," Inuyasha replied. "I'll go."  
  
Deep down, Inuyasha was nervous. Miroku had told him that Kagome's family lived at a shrine and that Kagome was actually a miko in training. Her grandpa was a priest and he would be able to sense demons. Inuyasha was afraid that Kagome's family would figure out that he was demon before he actually got the chance to tell Kagome. He then resolved to tell her as soon as possible.  
  
The group headed back to their class after lunch. Inuyasha caught sight of Kikyo and glared at her. If looks could kill, then she would have dropped dead in a millisecond.  
  
Kagome looked in the direction that Inuyasha was glaring at and noticed Kikyo. Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha was surprised by this action but it was not unwelcomed.  
  
They resumed their seat in the science class, but Kouga had to saunter over to Kagome. He was surprised that Kagome was with Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Kouga greeted her. "What are you doing with this moron over here?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at this and snapped, "I'm her boyfriend, jerk! So back off!"  
  
Kouga blinked in surprise when Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer to him.  
  
Realizing that he was telling the truth, Kouga sighed. He then returned to his seat. He was mad at Inuyasha for managing to win Kagome's heart that he promised he would have his revenge.  
  
Suddenly, Kouga smiled. He smelled the demonic aura on Inuyasha. Being a demon himself, he knew it when he sensed a demon. 'Kagome was going to be in for a big surprise,' Kouga thought.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you for the past reviews and I'm very glad that so many of you have expressed your feelings about my story. If you don't like it, just feel free to tell me so. Please don't feel obligated to compliment me if you really don't like my story every time you review. But thank you for even giving me a response!  
  
ChibiKenshin6490**


	14. Meeting the Family

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I'm sorry if I didn't clarify this earlier. But I said that Kagome was just a miko in training and Inuyasha had used a spell to mask his demonic aura. I made it so that only experienced priests and priestesses could recognize the aura despite the spell. Therefore, her grandpa would eventually figure it out before Kagome.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Meeting the Family**  
  
The week passed by in a breeze and Inuyasha had still not told Kagome about his secret. Every time he tried, something would get in the way. Then when he did have the chance, he couldn't bear to bring it up and face Kagome's rejection of him.  
  
Saturday morning came by and they had agreed that Miroku would pick up both Sango and Inuyasha and they would go visit Kagome's mom. Inuyasha was nervous. He was afraid that he would say something stupid and the family would disapprove of him. He also feared them forbidding Kagome to date with him. He wouldn't be able to live without Kagome.  
  
They had picked up Sango first and Miroku had insisted that she sit in the front with him, using the excuse that they needed to give Inuyasha and Kagome some private space. Kagome whacked him over they head at that comment.  
  
They finally arrived at Inuyasha's mansion and Kagome was shocked at the size. 'How come he never mentioned this?" Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha greeted her before stealing a quick kiss.  
  
"How come you never told me you lived in a mansion?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. "You never asked."  
  
Kagome rolled here eyes and wondered how many more secrets Inuyasha was keeping from her. She just shrugged and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulders. Soon, she fell asleep and woke up when they finally arrived at the shrine.  
  
Kagome was all bubbly and happy to see her brother, grandpa, and mother again.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome cried happily as she ran up the steps and into her mother's arms. Inuyasha was impressed by this show of affection from his girlfriend. Miroku proceeded to greet his aunt while Mrs. Higurashi hugged Sango. She then turned her eyes onto Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome introduced Inuyasha as her boyfriend and her mother smiled at the boy.  
  
Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of Kagome when a boy of about eleven ran straight at Kagome and engulfed her in a tight hug.  
  
Kagome looked down affectionately at her brother Souta. "It's good to see you too," Kagome said, a little bit breathless. She then ruffled her brother's hair.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt a bit jealous at the attention that Kagome was giving to this little boy. 'Oh for heaven's sake. I'm jealous of a little boy?' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
The group headed inside and helped themselves to fresh chocolate chip cookies that Mrs. Higurashi had made.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you take Sango around Kyoto?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested. "And Miroku, you can play video games with Souta. I want to talk to Inuyasha privately."  
  
Inuyasha gulped at the stern tone that Mrs. Higurashi used. Kagome was a bit hesitant to leave her boyfriend in her mother's hands. Receiving a stern look from Mrs. Higurashi, the group immediately dispatched on their assigned duties.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi then turned back to Inuyasha. "Sit down, Inuyasha. You have to fill out an application to see if you're qualified to date Kagome."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha shouted. He started to panic. "I didn't know that dating Kagome required applications."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled at the boy's panicked expression. "I'm just kidding Inuyasha. I just want to ask you a few questions. You don't have to be worried. Now, why don't you have a seat?"  
  
Inuyasha took a seat across from Mrs. Higurashi at the dinner table. A few seconds later, Kagome's grandpa entered the kitchen and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"A demon!" Kagome's grandpa screamed. He immediately whipped out some wards and began to chant. He then reached over to slam a ward on Inuyasha's head, but Mrs. Higurashi intervened.  
  
"Enough," Mrs. Higurashi reprimanded Grandpa. "He's not harming any of us. So, put away all of your magic wards."  
  
She then turned back to Inuyasha. "Please excuse his behavior. He is a priest and is very concerned about protecting this shrine."  
  
Inuyasha just smiled at the old man's weird ranting and shrugged his shoulders. He then proceeded to make himself comfortable while waiting for Mrs. Higurashi to return with her questions.  
  
"Ok," Mrs. Higurashi began as she settled herself down into a chair across from him. "Let's start off with you being a demon. Are you really one?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied a bit nervously. "Actually, I'm a hanyou."  
  
"Does Kagome know about this?"  
  
"Um...no. Not yet."  
  
"Do you ever plan on telling her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, yes," Inuyasha answered her question truthfully. "I just haven't because...I'm afraid of losing her. I'm afraid she'll turn away from me when she finds out the truth about my demon blood. I mean, she's a priestess, right? Wasn't she trained to hate and purify demons?"  
  
"You've got it all wrong," Mrs. Higurashi replied. She was happy that he was willing to be honest to her about his situation. "Kagome is a priestess, yes, but she has the biggest heart ever."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at that comment. He knew that Kagome had a kind heart and would rush to help any creature, but he still had that nagging fear of being rejected.  
  
"She was not trained to just purify all demons," Mrs. Higurashi continued. "Although that's what her grandpa told her to do. I explained to her that there were some demons that were good. So, Kagome would be able to differentiate between a good and a bad demon. So, you don't have to worry about Kagome purifying you. If you are a good man, then you have nothing to fear."  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when he heard this piece of information.  
  
"Why do you fear telling her?" Mrs. Higurashi's question made his head snap up. "There is more to this than you're telling me." Inuyasha looked in wonder as the woman was able to see beyond the information that he had given.  
  
"Well, I'm...tainted," Inuyasha whispered. "I don't want to taint her. She's so pure...but, I can't let her go."  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, do you love Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated at this. 'Did I love her? I know that I can't stand to see her in another man's arms, but is it too soon."  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha answered confidently. "I do love her, but like I said before, I'm going to have trouble telling her."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "It's alright. I know you will have a hard time confessing how you really feel about Kagome. You have a hard time expressing yourself right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and blushed at the comment.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Mrs. Higurashi continued. "As long as you love her and she loves you, then she will accept you for who you are."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if Kagome loves me. I mean...she can like me, but not love, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I've raised my daughter for eighteen years. If anyone can read her emotions, it's me. I can tell my daughter loves you from the way she looks at you and acts around you. So don't worry about that. I'm positive that she loves you, even though it might take her awhile to realize it."  
  
Inuyasha groaned at this news.  
  
"Don't worry though, now that I know you love Kagome, I would be glad to help you win her over. I want to see my grandchildren very soon!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed at this comment. He then asked to be excused and joined Miroku and Souta in the living room to play video games.  
  
Meanwhile the girls were at the mall and going on a huge shopping spree.  
  
"So, what do you think your mom wants to talk to Inuyasha about?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
"Oh, probably about his GPA in high school and whether he was valedictorian or not. Because if he wasn't then he wouldn't be allowed to date me," Kagome replied.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Sango asked her friend. "I mean I knew you were nerdy, I just never knew you took it after your mother."  
  
"Ha ha," Kagome replied sarcastically. "I'm just kidding. My mom wouldn't really care. I mean, she knows that he got accepted to Tokyo University just like us. So obviously, he has a brain in there somewhere."  
  
The two girls giggled at the thought and finished up their shopping quickly. They then headed back to the shrine and made it back in time for dinner.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta yelled when he spotted his sister. "Guess what? Inuyasha is my new hero! He's so cool and he's never lost a fight before! And you want to know what else? He's a han..."  
  
Inuyasha immediately clapped a hand over the boy's mouth. "What he means to say is that I'm a handful of fun when it comes to being cool."  
  
Kagome thought that was lame, but she let is slide. She looked over at Inuyasha and noticed that his ego had inflated and he had a huge smirk on his face, now that he had a kid who worshipped him.  
  
They all sat down to dinner and dinner went on peacefully, with the exception of Kagome's grandpa giving Inuyasha some weird looks and the admiring look that was plastered to Souta's face as he watched his hero eat.  
  
Inuyasha had talked Miroku into helping him face Kagome in order to tell her the truth about his being a hanyou. He was glad when his best friend agreed.  
  
After dinner, Sango and Kagome helped Mrs. Higurashi clean up and wash the dishes. Miroku and Inuyasha were in charge of entertaining Souta and keeping him out of trouble. Kagome's grandpa went off to read his newspaper and the house was relatively quiet. Kagome's fat cat, Buyo, made a nuisance of himself by continually jumping on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha finally gave up and allowed the fat cat to rest on his lap.  
  
When Kagome stepped into the living room, Inuyasha asked to speak to her privately. Kagome was puzzled but agreed. She then led him to the front of the Sacred Tree that existed on her shrine.  
  
"So," Kagome broke the silence. "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Um..." Inuyasha began hesitantly. "I have to tell you...that I'm a hanyou."  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They make me so happy (Gets up and do a little weird dance)! Anyways, I've never expected to get that many reviews for this story. But because I've received so many, and because so many of you have asked for a longer chapter, I'll make my next chapter the longest for you all. Thank you so much!  
  
ChibiKenshin6490**


	15. Happy OneMonth Anniversary

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I'm very sorry for any errors that I have made in the past. Please forgive me. I didn't' realize it until I had already posted it. Please don't be mad at me for this.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Happy One-Month Anniversary**  
  
"You're a what?" Kagome asked him. She didn't quite hear him and thought she had heard wrong.  
  
"I'm a hanyou!" Inuyasha yelled. "Geez, always make me repeat everything."  
  
Kagome glowered at Inuyasha but smiled. "So, what type of hanyou are you? Where are you demon features?"  
  
"Wait a minute, you're not afraid?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and snorted. "Afraid? Oh please Inuyasha. What gave you the impression that I would be afraid? You're not exactly harmful, you know."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her in shock. "But, I'm part demon. Aren't you afraid that..."  
  
"Nope," Kagome calmly replied. "How can I be afraid of you? You're just Inuyasha."  
  
"Just Inuyasha," Inuyasha mimicked her tone. "Fine, be that way."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her and Kagome replied, "Oh don't smile, that makes me afraid."  
  
Inuyasha scowled and decided to tickle her. Kagome laughed so hard that she thought her lungs were going to burst. Inuyasha finally stopped when he forced Kagome to chant three times that "Inuyasha was the scariest and toughest dude ever".  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled at him. She then settled her head on his shoulder and the two leaned against the tree. "So, when are you going to show me your true form?"  
  
Inuyasha just smiled at her curiosity. She looked like a three-year old waiting for ice cream. "Well, what do I get in return if I show you?"  
  
Kagome pouted at this. Then she smirked. "Fine Inuyasha. But you can't kiss me until I see you're form!"  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha muttered. "It's not as if I cared."  
  
Inwardly, he was a bit scared that he wouldn't be able to kiss his girlfriend. Kagome stood up and pretended to leave when Inuyasha pulled her down. He was about to kiss her, but she effectively dodged his head.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha sighed. "I was just kidding. I'll show you my form."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and concentrated on removing the spell. Suddenly, his nails began to grow longer and his human ears began to disappear. Doggy ears appeared on top of his head and fangs began to appear.  
  
Kagome was amazed at the transformation and immediately tackled her boyfriend's ears.  
  
"They're so cute!" Kagome squealed as she rubbed his ears. "I don't know why you didn't show them to me sooner. They're so cool!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her childishness. But he had to smile at the look on her face. She was practically glowing with happiness at the mere thought of rubbing his ears. He then flicked his ears back and forth and that earned him another squeal from her. After about fifteen minutes of rubbing his ear, Kagome finally got tired.  
  
"So, if you're a hanyou, is Sesshomaru one too?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Actually no," Inuyasha answered. "He's a youkai. My father was a dog demon and he married a demon first. They had Sesshomaru. Then she died and my father remarried, to a normal woman. Then they had me, so I'm only half. My mother died while giving birth to me and my father soon followed. They left us quite a fortune though. So Sesshomaru and I don't have to worry about having a job or earning money."  
  
Inuyasha looked down when he finished his explanation. He was never fond of the topic of his parents. It was painful for him and it took him a long time to get over the situation and accept the fact that his parents were gone. He never mentioned his history with anyone, but Kagome somehow managed to get him to open up.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed that there was a sadness that was reflected in his eyes. From what she had seen of Sesshomaru, she'd guess that Inuyasha had a very lonely childhood.  
  
Kagome then hugged Inuyasha and he held onto her like a lifeline. "It's alright to finally let it go Inuyasha. My father died when I was young too. I only had my mother and my grandpa, but I still lacked a father figure in the family. My mom was always working really hard, and when Souta was just a baby, I had to help take care of him. I can tell you were really lonely. But you're not alone anymore. I'm here now."  
  
Inuyasha smiled before he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend. He was so happy to have such an understanding girlfriend. His tongue probed at her lips and she gasped when she felt his tongue on her lips. Inuyasha's tongue took the chance to enter her mouth. He began to taste her and she was so sweet. They finally let go when neither could breathe.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and then suggested that they go inside. Miroku and Inuyasha were to sleep in the guest room and Sango would share Kagome's bedroom. Souta had tried to stay up and be just as cool as his hero, but he was exhausted from playing too much that Mrs. Higurashi had sent her son to bed an hour earlier.  
  
The group had decided that they would drive back to Tokyo early tomorrow morning.  
  
Inuyasha grudgingly stomped into the kitchen the next morning. He definitely was not a morning person. He was greeted by Kagome's family and Sango. Kagome quickly went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He immediately woke up and smiled. 'Maybe I should wake up like this more often'.  
  
The group then drove back to Tokyo after breakfast. It was late and they were tired. Inuyasha promised to pick up Kagome the next morning while Miroku decided that he wanted to go and pick up Sango by himself.  
  
The next morning went as planned and they arrived at the university safely. Kagome was excited. This Saturday would be their one-month anniversary. They had been going out for one month now. She just hoped that Inuyasha would actually remember. She wanted to do something special with him.  
  
They went to their seats and immediately Kouga pops up right next to Kagome. Inuyasha instinctively puts an arm around her waist and growls at Kouga.  
  
"I know something that you don't Kagome," Kouga taunted. "It's got something to do with Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise and she turned her eyes on Inuyasha. She then turned back to Kouga when Inuyasha just continued to glare at Kouga.  
  
"Oh?" Kagome asked, puzzled. "Enlighten me."  
  
"Inuyasha's a hanyou," Kouga stated proudly. Hoping that Kagome's reaction would be fear and then she'd jump away from Inuyasha.  
  
To his dismay and surprise, Kagome started to laugh. "That's the secret you're holding over his head Kouga? I already know."  
  
Inuyasha open laughed when his girlfriend just simply laughed at Kouga. Kouga just turned around angrily and returned to his seat. He vowed to have his revenge on Inuyasha and win Kagome.  
  
Kikyo, so far, did not have a trick to pull on Kagome yet. She was actually waiting for her cousin, Naraku, to arrive in order to torture Kagome. But, Naraku was unable to get his papers transferred until the next week. Kikyo smiled to herself, 'Just wait Kagome. Inuyasha is mine!'  
  
Inuyasha did not actually forget their anniversary. But being a guy, he wanted to wait last minute. So on Friday night, he was pacing back and forth, not know what to do to surprise Kagome.  
  
"Would you please stop with the pacing?" Sesshomaru asked his brother. "It's annoying and it's making me dizzy."  
  
"Well I'm sorry for annoying you," Inuyasha snapped sarcastically. "I never went to a professional school to learn how to properly entertain you."  
  
"Whatever," Sesshomaru sighed at his brother. "Why are you pacing now? You already told Kagome the truth about you demon blood, so there's nothing left to be worried over."  
  
"It's our anniversary this Saturday," Inuyasha answered his brother.  
  
"So, she's stayed with you for one month. Someone should give her the Nobel Prize," Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's growling. "Why don't you just take her to a fancy restaurant or maybe just the beach? Kagome looks like the romantic type, so, it wouldn't hurt to do something like that for her. And maybe you can pick up some flowers too." "I never took you to be the romantic type," Inuyasha snorted, while still amazed at his brother's advice.  
  
Sesshomaru just shrugged and simply answered, "Rin."  
  
That seemed to clear the confusion in Inuyasha's mind. He knew that his brother was a cold person and that he'd never go out of his way just to please someone. But unfortunately for him, the one person that had him on a leash was Rin. And Rin was a bright and happy girl. How she ever decided to go out with his cold brother was a mystery to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha decided to call Miroku and ask him about what Kagome liked.  
  
"Hello?" Miroku answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's me Inuyasha," Inuyasha answered, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do you know what time it is? It's 3:00 in the morning. Why are you calling so early?"  
  
"Well, I had something important to ask you."  
  
"How important?"  
  
"Very. It's about Kagome. What is her favorite flower?"  
  
"I can't believe you called me up to ask that."  
  
"Well, the sooner you answer my questions, the sooner you can go back to bed."  
  
"Fine, fine," Miroku sighed. "She likes pink lilies."  
  
"What does she like to eat?"  
  
"God! Why don't you actually ask her? It's not as if I pay attention to every little detail about my cousin."  
  
"No! I can't ask her! Besides, you do pay a lot of attention to your cousin."  
  
"Ok, I'm guilty then. Hm...let me think. Kagome likes fried shrimp. She absolutely loves those, but I think she's afraid that they are fattening."  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how to reply to that one. So maybe going to the restaurant by the beach wouldn't be such a good idea? "Why don't you just take her to Mimi's Café? She likes the split pea soup there," Miroku suggested when he noticed Inuyasha's silence.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head slightly, but then realized that he was talking on the phone so Miroku wouldn't be able to see him. "I mean, yeah, you're right."  
  
"Inuyasha, you are stressing out over this too much. Kagome is a simple person. She likes simple things and she would not want you to stress over anything. She just wants you to remember that it's your anniversary."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the comment until the sentence processed in his mind. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that dumb that I can't remember my own special day."  
  
"Whatever," Miroku muttered into the phone. And with that, he wished Inuyasha good luck and then hung up the phone. He needed to catch up on his sleep.  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up and smiled. Today was her special day and she would let nothing ruin it. Kagome hurried and showered and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Inuyasha hadn't made plans about their date yet and Kagome was still wondering if he remembered their anniversary.  
  
Kagome headed out to the kitchen and was greeted by Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, still surprised at finding him in her kitchen this early in the morning. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's our anniversary remember?" Inuyasha replied smoothly. "You didn't think I would forget did you?"  
  
Kagome was so happy that she ran up to her boyfriend and kissed him. He was about to deepen the kiss when Kagome suddenly stopped him. The smell of pancakes wafted to her nose and she looked at Inuyasha curiously.  
  
"You made pancakes?" Kagome asked incredulously. Inuyasha nodded his head and smiled at Kagome's expression. "You can cook something else other than Ramen?"  
  
Inuyasha pretended to be hurt by this comment, but he couldn't hold his charade for long. He finally gave in and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well, since it's our anniversary, I decided that we would have to spend the entire day together," Inuyasha told Kagome.  
  
"What if I had other plans today?" Kagome retorted.  
  
Inuyasha's face fell when she made the comment. Kagome got up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist.  
  
"I'm just kidding," Kagome said. "I was hoping that we would spend the day together."  
  
Inuyasha then served Kagome some pancakes and offered her a bouquet of pink lilies.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Kagome squealed. She then stood up and gave Inuyasha a giant hug and a kiss on the lips. Then she asked, "So, how did Miroku talk you into doing all this?"  
  
Inuyasha was indignant at this, "I can be romantic too you know!"  
  
Kagome tried so hard not to laugh at this, but no matter how hard she tried, it didn't work.  
  
"Oh alright," Inuyasha answered. "So I had a little help from Miroku and Sesshomaru."  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked incredulously. "He helped you on planning for a date?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, that surprises me too. But I only asked Miroku what you liked and Sesshomaru made a small suggestion. I planned out the rest though!"  
  
Kagome smiled and returned to her pancakes. "So, what else do you have planned today?"  
  
"Actually, I need you to change into a bathing suit," Inuyasha answered her. "I agreed that we'd all go to the beach and just relax today, at least until the afternoon, and then it's just you and me."  
  
Kagome smiled. "So, where's Miroku anyways?"  
  
"He's with Sango probably. He knew that I was going to surprise you with breakfast and everything."  
  
"Oh wait, I have to buy a swimsuit. I'm gonna call Sango and Rin and we'll probably go shopping for a swimsuit together first."  
  
"Sure," Inuyasha answered while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Sango, Kagome, and Rin were trying on different swimsuits while their boyfriends sat and waited for them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were quickly bored. The only male that was actually excited was Miroku because he would get a chance to see the girls in swimsuits.  
  
The girls decided to get matching swimsuits. They each came out with a one- piece but in various colors. Sango's was blue with a splash of green in the middle. Rin's was orange with a touch of yellow. And Kagome's was red with a splash of pink. They refused to show the boys, though and promised to show them when they got to the beach.  
  
When they arrived at the beach, the girls went to the dressing room to change into their suits. When they came out, the boys were gaping at the swimsuits. The swimsuit was not that revealing, but the girls looked hot in the outfit.  
  
Miroku was slapped for trying to grope Sango. Rin decided that she would sit with Sesshomaru on the beach and work on getting her tan. Sango and Miroku immediately jumped into the water.  
  
When Kagome wasn't looking, Inuyasha carried her bridal-style to the water and dumped her in. Kagome shrieked and when she surfaced she pushed Inuyasha's head underwater.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha sputtered when his head was finally released. "Are you trying to kill me or something?!"  
  
"That's what you get for dumping me in the water!" Kagome screamed at him. She began to laugh as Inuyasha began to chase her. He finally grabbed her waist and turned her around.  
  
She barely had a moment to react before Inuyasha's lips came crashing down on hers. They shared a passionate moment and when they finally let go to catch their breath, laughter could be heard in the air.  
  
"Seriously you two," Sango teased. "You guys looked like you were ready to eat each other!"  
  
"Very funny Sango," Kagome retorted. "Don't you just wish Miroku and you could share such a moment?"  
  
Sango blushed seven shades of red at her friend's comment.  
  
"Aw Sango," Miroku teased. "Don't you want to share a moment with me?"  
  
Sango slapped him for his comment and Inuyasha and Kagome just laughed. After playing in the water for about an hour, they decided that they would go buy some ice cream. Rin and Sesshomaru agreed and they all headed to the nearest ice cream parlor.  
  
"So Inuyasha," Kagome began, while eating her toffee nut bar ice cream cone. "What are we gonna do after this?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Inuyasha smiled mysteriously.  
  
The group hurried and finished off their ice cream and separated on their ways. Miroku and Sango had decided to go see a movie together and Sesshomaru and Rin were going out to dinner.  
  
Inuyasha drove Kagome home and told her to change into something else. Kagome hurriedly took a shower and went to her room and changed. Inuyasha had told her that he had to go home and change his clothes and that he would be back to pick her up in an hour. Kagome was fine with the idea because she knew that it would take her about an hour to get ready anyways.  
  
Kagome decided to wear a red dress that had thin straps and came down to the middle of her thighs. It had a flower design with vines on the left side that were made from fake diamonds. She wore the necklace that Inuyasha had given her and some diamond dangling earrings. To finish the outfit, she put on some red heels. Kagome then went to her dresser to put on some body glitter and fix her hair. She decided to tie her hair in a half ponytail and curled the tips of her hair. She also chose to wear a bit of makeup, some pink eyeliner and pink lip gloss.  
  
The doorbell rang exactly an hour later and Inuyasha was greeted with the sight of his lovely Kagome. Inuyasha was dressed in a red button-up shirt and black pants. The top three buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a part of his muscular chest.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed before giving her a quick kiss. "You are so beautiful. Oh by the way, you might want to pack your pajamas because you're going to spend the night at my house."  
  
Kagome giggled and went to pack her pajamas and then followed him to his car. They arrived at Mimi's Café. Inuyasha had already made reservations and the waiter led them to a table for two. Kagome ordered split pea soup and Inuyasha ordered tomato soup.  
  
Over dinner, the two talked about their high school years and how Miroku used to keep a close watch on her every movement. They finished dinner and decided to rent a movie.  
  
When they arrived at Inuyasha's mansion, Kagome went to change her clothes while Inuyasha did the same. After arguing for ten minutes, the two finally decided to watch _A Walk to Remember_. Inwardly, Inuyasha didn't want to watch it, but he had finally relented because Kagome had used her puppy eyes on him.  
  
The two snuggled together and halfway through the movie Kagome whispered, "You've made me so happy, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome then fell asleep while still holding on to Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled her closer and inhaled her scent. 'You've made me happy too.'  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't believe it! I'm so happy. Thank you thank you! Anyways, this was nine pages long, so it's longer than what I usually write, so I hope you guys are happy. Thanks again and I'll update ASAP!  
  
ChibiKenshin6490**


	16. Naraku Enters the Picture

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I know that in chapter seven I mentioned that Kikyo was cheating on Inuyasha with Naraku, but Naraku is her cousin. However, the situation would actually be explained in this chapter, so please, bear with me. I'm so sorry if I confused anyone. Please forgive me.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Naraku Enters the Picture**  
  
Naraku smirked as he entered the classroom. He looked around and finally spotted a raven-haired girl that looked very similar to Kikyo, but she was radiating with innocence. The girl was sitting very close to a sliver- haired young man, which he recognized as Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku had arrived in Tokyo the previous night and paid a visit to Kikyo's house. His cousin had informed him of her deep hatred for a young girl that was called Kagome and her desire to regain Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku knew that Kikyo had used him when they were in high school. He had agreed to help Kikyo retaliate at Kagura and pretended to make out with her in the hallway of their school. Kagura had been infatuated with Naraku, but since she and Kikyo were always competitive against each other and strove to earn the most popular title in the school, Kikyo decided to take her revenge on Kagura. Too bad Inuyasha had just talked to some of the other players on his football team and they had accidentally let it slip that Kikyo had indeed been flirting 'a little too far' with them. Inuyasha was mad at Kikyo for actually doing that behind his back, and with his team, no less. He was determined to go and break up with her because he would not tolerate an unfaithful girlfriend. He had just walked in the hallway when Kikyo had pretended to make out with her cousin. Inuyasha then decided to break up with her then and there. He was glad that he caught her in the act, no matter if she pretended or not. Kikyo was humiliated in front of the other students and she promised that she would take out her revenge on Inuyasha one day.  
  
Naraku was still wary of Kikyo. He knew that she was used to manipulating people and using them to her advantage. But this time, he would make sure that whatever he did, he would win the ultimate prize.  
  
When Kikyo had revealed her desires to him yesterday, he announced that he didn't care about getting Kagome, but he would want to take revenge on Inuyasha for actually humiliating him in high school. And he figured that the best way to get to Inuyasha was through his new girlfriend.  
  
"Class, I would like you to meet Naraku Shikama," Professor Myouga announced. At the sound of the name, Inuyasha's head turned immediately to Naraku. He growled low when Naraku proceeded to take a seat in front of Kagome.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Naraku?" Inuyasha snarled at the young man.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You don't have to be so rude."  
  
"But...you don't understand," Inuyasha stuttered. "Oh fine."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and Naraku just smirked. He realized that getting to Kagome might be easier than he thought.  
  
At lunch, Naraku asked to sit at their table. Before Inuyasha could protest, Kagome nodded and Naraku took a seat next to her.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha growled out. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Puzzled, Kagome nodded her head and followed Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worried that Inuyasha was sick or not feeling well.  
  
"Do you have any idea who that guy is?!" Inuyasha whispered angrily to Kagome.  
  
"Well, I would know if you told me!" Kagome snapped back. She did not like the tone that Inuyasha was using on her.  
  
"He's the one that Kikyo cheated with!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome was shocked to hear this. Now that she thought of it, she remembered something about him mentioning Kikyo kissing some creep. And that creep was Naraku!  
  
"Ok, I'll be careful around him," Kagome promised. Inuyasha seemed satisfied with her answer.  
  
They headed back to the lunch table. The others had already known who Naraku was because they had gone to the same high school. They were wary of Naraku. Even though they didn't know that he was related to Kikyo, he still had a disturbing aura around him.  
  
Suddenly, Kikyo walked up to their table.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," Kikyo flashed him what she thought was a winning smile, but Inuyasha just glared at her.  
  
"Look, can I talk to you privately?" Kikyo asked. "I can explain what's going on."  
  
"Whatever you have to say, you can say it right here," Inuyasha snapped at her.  
  
"Fine," Kikyo answered when she realized that Inuyasha would not relent. "I did not cheat with Naraku. He's my cousin. I was just pretending to kiss him so that I could get back at this other girl. Please Inuyasha, you have to believe me."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you were willing to flirt with the other football players!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
Kikyo pretended to cry. "Please Inuyasha; won't you give me another chance? We made a great couple and people always thought that we were so cute together. Wouldn't you feel regret for not giving me a chance?"  
  
"No," Inuyasha said flatly. "I have Kagome with me now. She is the one for me. And fortunately for me, she doesn't flirt around with other guys."  
  
When Kikyo realized that appealing to Inuyasha wasn't going to work, she decided to leave and wait for her next move. Naraku left to follow his cousin when she beckoned to him.  
  
"Good riddance," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
They returned to class without further disruptions. In the middle of class, Kaoru asked to be allowed to go to the bathroom. The professor granted her permission. Kikyo saw her chance to talk to Kagome alone. She then raised her hand to ask for permission to go see the nurse.  
  
Kikyo followed Kagome to the girl's bathroom and decided to confront Kagome.  
  
"Kagome," Kikyo started. Kagome was surprised to see Kikyo there. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Kagome looked warily at Kikyo. She knew something was up, but she nodded her head.  
  
Kikyo continued, "I know what I did in the past was wrong. But don't you think that Inuyasha and I deserve another chance? You can see it in his eyes. He's regretting that he made such a quick choice. Would you truly be happy if you look into his eyes and saw that he was yearning for me? I hate to say this, but don't you think that the reason he might be attracted to you is because you share some of the same features as me? I'm sorry to have to bring that up, but I think that you might have to let go of Inuyasha for awhile, and see how he would react, whether he will return to me or go on with you."  
  
"I don't have to listen to anything you say!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Of course not," Kikyo answered. "I'm just stating the obvious."  
  
With that, Kikyo left the bathroom. Kagome began to cry. She didn't want to believe anything that Kikyo said, but it made sense. Guilt began to overwhelm Kagome.  
  
Kikyo had already returned to the classroom. She smirked when she looked at Inuyasha. Five minutes later, Kagome entered the classroom. She resumed her seat, but her eyes were a bit puffy from her earlier crying.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "What's wrong? Why are your eyes red?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Kagome lied. "I just had something in my eye and it began to irritate me."  
  
Inuyasha saw right through her lie, but let it drop. Inwardly, he wondered if Kikyo had something to do with this. He wasn't sure, but as long as Kagome was unharmed, he would leave that slut alone.  
  
The class ended and Inuyasha drove Kagome home. He promised that he would stop by later in the evening and they could spend some time together with the others and watch a movie.  
  
Kagome then headed to her room without looking at Miroku. Miroku was a bit surprised at the reaction that he got from Kagome. Normally, she was always smiling, but when Inuyasha had left, she immediately dropped the act and let her true emotions reign.  
  
Miroku knocked on Kagome's door, but she pretended to be asleep. He took the hint and then decided to call Sango. Sango agreed to talk to Kagome. She too, had noticed her friend's odd behavior, but had been reluctant to bring anything up, especially in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me Sango. What's wrong?  
  
"Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that something's wrong?"  
  
"Well, other than the fact that your eyes were red and you refused to look anyone in the eye since you returned from the bathroom, I think that kind of hints at something being wrong."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"You know what a bad liar you are? Tell me what happened."  
  
Kagome sighed. She knew that Sango was persistent and that she wouldn't give up until she figured out what was wrong. Kagome explained what had happened in the bathroom and the conversation that she had had with Kikyo.  
  
"Don't believe a thing she says!" Sango yelled. "You can't trust her. She is only trying to hurt your relationship."  
  
"But I can't help but feel guilty. What if she's really changed?"  
  
"Kagome, you're so naïve. She hasn't changed at all."  
  
"But don't you think that she deserves a second chance?"  
  
"Hell no! Not her, she's just a slut."  
  
Kagome was silent. Her nature was more forgiving and she couldn't help but feel the need to give Kikyo her chance.  
  
"I don't know what to do Sango..."  
  
"She's only trying to hit your weak spot by appealing to your soft side."  
  
Kagome sighed, "I think...I'm going to break up with Inuyasha."  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you so much for all of your reviews and I'm sorry for being late with this chapter. My aunt was visiting us and I had to be polite and so, I didn't have time to really type up a decent chapter. Forgive me if you think it's lame.  
  
ChibiKenshin6490**


	17. Being Apart

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I'm sorry. I know that I accidentally typed 'Kaoru' when it was supposed to be 'Kagome' in the last chapter when she asked to go to the bathroom. I'm sorry for the confusion that it might have caused.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Being Apart  
**  
"Are you serious Kagome?!" Sango yelled into the phone. Kagome had to hold the phone away. She was in tears now.  
  
"I don't know what to do Sango," Kagome cried. "I think that Kikyo deserves a chance. I believe in giving people chances..."  
  
"But what if she does manage to win back Inuyasha?"  
  
"Then...it's better than staying with him and always wondering if he had truly loved Kikyo deep down," Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango knew that there was no way to deter Kagome and that her decision was based on her own kindness. She knew that Kagome usually worried about others' happiness before her own. Kagome was that selfless type, and if she was determined to find out herself if Inuyasha still loved Kikyo, then hell would freeze over before she changed her mind.  
  
"Fine, I guess, if that's what you want," Sango sighed. She knew that Kagome would quietly suffer, and possibly Inuyasha, too. "When are you gonna break up with him?"  
  
"I'm not sure...I still haven't decided. I want to do it casually so that he won't be hurt too much."  
  
"Won't be hurt too much?!" Sango screamed in disbelief. "Kagome, are you crazy?! Of course he'll be hurt, just make sure you know what you're doing, because if you push him too far, he might go ballistic on all of us."  
  
Kagome sighed and told Sango that they'll still meet tonight to watch movies together.  
  
Kagome then decided to take a nap. When she woke up, she was drenched in cold sweat. She held her head and thought to herself, 'I can't do this to Inuyasha. He'd be so mad for sure. But if I don't, then it'll be unfair to Kikyo. And I can't live with myself if I knew that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo in some way and that I was standing in their way to true happiness." Kagome got up and left the room. Miroku was standing in the kitchen getting a cup of juice. He heard her enter and asked her if she wanted any. Kagome nodded her head because she was really thirsty all of a sudden.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Miroku sat down opposite Kagome at the table.  
  
"Hm?" Kagome looked puzzled.  
  
Miroku was not aware that she had planned to break up with Inuyasha, but he could tell that something was bothering his cousin. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened," Kagome lied, but Miroku was able to read his cousin's face.  
  
"Something did happen, and we're going to sit right here until you tell me what it is," Miroku replied firmly.  
  
When Kagome saw no way to talk her way out of this, she confessed that she planned to break up with Inuyasha.  
  
"Why do you want to do that?" Miroku asked. He was perplexed with the idea because he knew how disappointed and angry Inuyasha was going to be when he hears the news.  
  
"Because," Kagome was a bit hesitant about telling Miroku about Kikyo. "Kikyo asked for a second chance."  
  
"So you're just gonna step aside and let her have her way?" Miroku asked, shocked that his cousin would be willing to let go of Inuyasha because some girl had asked her to.  
  
"You know I won't be happy until I really find out if Inuyasha really loves me or if he's secretly pining for Kikyo," Kagome whispered sharply.  
  
Miroku sighed. He knew that his cousin needed to do this for her peace of mind, but he feared that it would hurt both of them.  
  
"Fine, I guess," Miroku replied reluctantly. "But are you going to do it tonight?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome whispered.  
  
Miroku nodded his head and the two waited patiently for the time to come. At seven, there was a knock on the door. Miroku got up to get the door. There stood Inuyasha, looking happy and unaware of what was to happen in a few moments. "Hey," Inuyasha greeted Miroku with a light punch on the shoulder. "Are you gonna stand in the doorway the whole day, or let me come in?"  
  
Miroku snapped out of it and moved aside to let his friend in. Kagome was nowhere in sight. Probably hiding in her room again.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Miroku replied casually. "Make yourself at home, oh wait, you normally do anyways."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and then turned to his friend, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Uh, I think she's taking a nap in her room," Miroku answered a little reluctantly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and then proceeded to drop off the movies that he had rented on the table. Inuyasha then sat down on the couch and turned to Miroku, "Hey, you got any Ramen?"  
  
Kagome heard the question through her door. She couldn't face him at the moment and decided to wait. She was nervous about doing this and hoped that maybe Rin or Sango would come over first before she had to face her ordeal.  
  
As if her wish had been heard, Rin arrived with Sesshomaru. Five minutes later, she was followed by Sango.  
  
Both of the girls headed to Kagome's room when they had arrived.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Sango whispered when she saw Kagome. She quickly shut the door and the three girls began to discuss their present issue, Kagome breaking up with Inuyasha. Sango had called Rin earlier and explained the situation. Rin had then told Sesshomaru, in hopes that he would be able to restrain Inuyasha if Inuyasha had decided to do anything rash.  
  
"So, are you going to tell him right now?" Rin asked. She did not want her friend to break up with Inuyasha, but she understood how guilty Kagome would feel if she was standing in the way.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and walked quietly to the living room. She was greeted by the sight of the boys arguing over the issue of cars. She smiled slightly when Inuyasha growled at his brother and the two tried to hold a glaring contest. Inuyasha suddenly turned towards Kagome and walked quickly to her side. He smiled and embraced her.  
  
Kagome leaned on his shoulder and whispered, "Can I talk to you in my room for a few minutes?" Inuyasha was startled by the tone of her voice and quickly nodded his head. He followed her to her room. Sango and Rin had already joined their boyfriends and they waited patiently for Inuyasha and Sango. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, they knew better to eavesdrop and face the anger of Inuyasha. The minutes dragged by and they continued to sit there, ready to comfort their friends.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked cautiously when he had closed the door.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "We have to be...apart...for awhile."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at what he was hearing. He never expected that to come out of Kagome. "What?!"  
  
"Please don't make me repeat it," Kagome begged. She was now crying uncontrollably, but she refused to let Inuyasha hug her.  
  
"Where is all this coming from?" Inuyasha asked her. His face revealed how hurt he was at this. "Do you not love me?"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's not...that..."  
  
"Then tell me what it is!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he whispered, "Is it because you found someone else?"  
  
"No," Kagome cried. "It's nothing like that; it's just that, we both need to give this relationship a thought."  
  
"Thought?! I don't need to think about this. I know what I want!"  
  
"But Inuyasha, it's not fair to Kikyo," Kagome gasped when she realized what she had just said.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned, and then suddenly, realization dawned on him. "Did she set you up to this? Please tell me what she said to you."  
  
"She...didn't say anything," Kagome lied.  
  
"Yeah right," Inuyasha replied. "You know what a bad liar you are? Kikyo must have had a hand in this."  
  
Kagome sighed and explained to Inuyasha that she only wanted to give Kikyo a chance to redeem herself and that she didn't want to stand in the way. Kagome omitted the fact that Kikyo had called her a replacement. She knew that Inuyasha's temper could not be tested and decided to only tell him that she didn't want to prevent him from obtaining his true happiness. Therefore, she was willing to give Kikyo a chance to prove herself.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a few moments. He finally lifted his head and Kagome was surprised at the look on his face. His eyes reflected his pain and sadness. "Did you ever give a thought to how I would feel about this?"  
  
Kagome shook her head violently as tears continued their trail down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't care about Kikyo. She will never change! I want there to be a relationship between you and me, Kagome," Inuyasha explained. "I love you Kagome."  
  
"Please Inuyasha," Kagome begged. "Don't make this any harder than it should be. I think it's only fair that you give Kikyo a chance...and..."  
  
"You forget one thing, Kagome," Inuyasha chuckled mirthlessly, "You really don't have the right to dictate who I want to spend my life with. I will choose who I think is best for me. I already know who I love, but if you want time...so be it. I will give you the time and space that you desire, and let you see for yourself, that Kikyo...does not deserve you pity and that her true motive was to ruin us."  
  
Inuyasha then turned his back on Kagome and walked out of the room. The others watched as he walked past them and left the building. They could hear Kagome's heart-wrenching sobs from her room. No one dared utter a word. Shock was the only emotion that they could feel. Sango and Rin both ran into their boyfriends' arms and cried for the couple.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I was not home. And I know that I sound mean, making Kagome break up with Inuyasha, but don't worry, and I will make this an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. So, please forgive me, but I wanted this incident to happen so that they would realize the importance of their relationship.  
  
ChibiKenshin6490**


	18. Suffering Between Two Lovers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Suffering Between Two Lovers  
**  
The lamp was sent crashing to the floor. Fragments of the broken lamp now decorated the floor. Inuyasha was madly throwing anything within his reach to the ground. When he ran out of things to throw, he sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Of all the idiotic things," Inuyasha muttered. He was disappointed with himself and with Kagome. He was upset and hurt that Kagome didn't trust his love for her and still needed to test him to make sure. With himself, he was angry that he didn't put up a fight and force her to acknowledge the fact that Kikyo was wrong, that she didn't change. He knew that deep down, Kagome suspected Kikyo of lying, but Kagome, being noble about the situation, refused to live in peace with herself until she saw the happiness in others.  
  
Inuyasha knew that Kagome was the girl for him. She had accepted him in the form that he had despised of, his hanyou form. Kagome had a fiery spirit, and she was passionate and caring about the people around her. Although he was jealous of her attention to other people at times, he knew that Kagome only did that because she wanted everyone around her to be happy.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grumbled when he walked into Inuyasha's room. "Destroying everything in your room is not going to solve your problems."  
  
"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. "What do you know anyways?!"  
  
"Much more than you seem to realize at the moment," Sesshomaru replied calmly. "You seem to fail to understand the root of your problem and the way to win back Kagome."  
  
At the sound of her name, Inuyasha froze. "Keh, well maybe I don't want to win back Kagome."  
  
Sesshomaru just stared hard at Inuyasha. "You know Inuyasha, you can't lie properly if your life depended on it. You may be able to fool the humans, but I can smell that lie and read your face plainly as if it were a book."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, maybe I do want Kagome back. But I'm still mad that she doubts me. And Kikyo, when I get my hands on her, she is going to pay for all this!"  
  
"Have you ever thought about how to approach this situation?" Sesshomaru asked. "I suggest that you find Kikyo and find out what she said to Kagome. And also, you might want to curb your attitude when you're around Kagome. The quickest way to push Kagome further away from you is to act as if you really don't care about her, when deep down, I know that you care. So, actually think before you act, ok?"  
  
Inuyasha just growled at his brother's remark, but had to agree that it was the best approach to the problem. He knew that he had to convince Kagome somehow that he was only in love with her and that Kikyo would never stand a chance in a second relationship.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was not faring any better than Inuyasha. She blamed herself for her foolishness and the loss of Inuyasha was painful to her. He had claimed that he loved her, but Kagome had still hesitated and decided to test the strings of fate. She knew it was her fault, but she was determined that Kikyo would have her chance.  
  
She laid her head down on her pillow and began to cry silently. She couldn't stop the tears and she didn't know how to face Inuyasha now. She was too upset and still thinking about Inuyasha that she didn't notice Miroku enter her room.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Miroku whispered. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Do I look ok?!" Kagome screamed at Miroku when she realized that he was in her room.  
  
"Look," Miroku answered calmly. "Do you think that taking out your anger on me would ease the pain?"  
  
Kagome's anger deflated and she hugged Miroku. "I feel so confused. I don't know what to do."  
  
Miroku patted her back gently. "I still don't approve of your decision, but I understand you. You're my cousin and I don't want to see you hurt. You should've seen how hurt Inuyasha was when he walked out."  
  
Kagome moved away from Miroku and brought her knees to her chest. She hid her face in her arms to hide her guilt. She was guilty for hurting the one she loved. 'Wait,' she thought. 'Loved? When did I fall in love with him? But I know that I'm in love with...Inuyasha.'  
  
Miroku closed her door when he left the room. He wanted his best friend and his cousin to continue their relationship. He now agreed that they would make the perfect couple. He could tell that they both loved each other, and that Inuyasha would die before he let anything hurt Kagome. This was a devastating blow to both of them.  
  
The next morning, Kagome dragged her feet to the breakfast table. Miroku had already started his meal and he watched his cousin silently. She had tearstains on her cheeks. She barely ate her meal and then headed back to the bathroom. She wore a simple t-shirt and pair of blue jeans on.  
  
Kagome sat in Miroku's car and stared out the window. It was weird to not have Inuyasha knocking on their door and picking her up for classes. They arrived at their first period class and went to their seats.  
  
Kagome couldn't look at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked upset that she wouldn't change her mind. He needed to talk to her, and fast. Inuyasha passed Sango a note to give it to Kagome. Sango nodded her head and gave the note to Kagome.  
  
Kagome unfolded the note and read 'Please don't do this Kagome.' She quickly scribbled something down and handed it to Sango, who returned the note to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha quickly opened it and read, 'Please don't make it any harder than it already is. Give her a chance.'  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and shook his head. Kagome looked down when she realized that the original plan was not going to work.  
  
At lunch, Kagome sat next to Sango while Naraku had asked earlier to sit next to Kagome. Kagome, seeing the chance to not sit near Inuyasha, agreed. Naraku sat next to Kagome and attempted to shower her with compliments. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome and growled low every time he looked over at Kagome and Naraku.  
  
Kikyo had informed Naraku that Kagome had probably broke up with Inuyasha and now it was time to torture both of them. During lunch, Rin suggested that all of them have dinner together at Olive Garden that night. Kagome's friends were secretly planning on getting the couple back together. Kagome tensed when her friend suggested having dinner that night. She had wanted to avoid Inuyasha as much as possible.  
  
Naraku, seeing his chance, also asked to come along. Kagome agreed before the others could say no. He then asked if Kikyo was to be allowed to come too. Kagome quickly agreed, despite the others' protests. She thought that it would be a perfect opportunity for Kikyo to have her chance with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha scowled deeply when he heard Kagome agree to let the two come along. But then he thought that it would be a perfect opportunity to prove Kagome wrong.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
I'm very sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I was really busy today. I just volunteered for community service and I was practically gone the whole day. I'm sorry but I'll try to make it up with a longer chapter tomorrow. Well, until then! Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
ChibiKenshin6490**


	19. Regaining What Was Once Lost

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Regaining What Was Once Lost  
**  
That night, Kagome dressed in a black strapless dress that had one side reach her mid-calf while the other side ended just above her knee. Silver glittery butterflies decorated her right side. Kagome then decided to wear black heels. She wore a pair of diamond stud earrings and a silver chain with a butterfly pendant. She also put on some silver bangles to complete her outfit.  
  
Kagome then turned to the mirror to admire her reflection. She then sat down at her dresser and decided to leave her hair down and added some silver eyeliner and a bit of pink lip gloss on.  
  
Miroku was done long before she was and was sitting patiently on the couch waiting for her. Kagome stepped into the living room and announced that she was ready. She pretended to be fine by smiling really big and declared that they were going to have such a fun night together with their friends. But Miroku saw right through her act.  
  
"You don't have to pretend that you're so happy, Kagome," Miroku stated calmly. "You can go ahead and admit that you would be happy if your date was actually Inuyasha this time."  
  
"No," Kagome denied. "That's not what I mean. I mean, I'll really be happy tonight because we are just going to enjoy each other's company."  
  
Miroku knew that Kagome was lying and that she was hurting inside, but he let is slide. Miroku and Kagome then walked out to his car. The others had agreed that they would actually meet at the restaurant.  
  
When they arrived, Kagome noticed that Sango was already waiting for them and Inuyasha was standing as far away from Kikyo as possible. Naraku stood calmly next to Kikyo. Kikyo did not take the hint that Inuyasha was sending her and still continued talk to Inuyasha. They were waiting for Rin and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was a bit surprised because his brother was never late for any kind of appointment. He was the type that had to have everything organized and on schedule or chaos would break loose.  
  
Inuyasha had looked at Kagome and was openly showing how impressed he was of her outfit. Kagome blushed when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her. She then looked away quickly and jumped into a conversation with Sango. Sango, in the meantime, had noticed that Kagome was standing way too far from Kagome that she nudged Kagome closer to Inuyasha. Unfortunately for Kagome, she slipped and was about to fall. Kagome waited for a painful landing, but it never came. Someone's arms caught her before she actually fell. Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in Naraku's arms.  
  
"Uh," Kagome was shocked that Naraku had intercepted her fall. "Thank you."  
  
"Of course, Kagome," Naraku smiled. "Anytime."  
  
His arms remained around her waist and Kagome shifted uncomfortably. Inuyasha growled at Naraku, "Let her go now! You're not allowed to touch her!"  
  
Kagome shook her head as she felt the oncoming of a major headache. It was not supposed to happen this way. Inuyasha was supposed to be paying attention to Kikyo, and here he was, constantly looking at Kagome. Naraku was supposed to stay out of the way.  
  
Kagome touched Inuyasha's shoulder lightly to calm him down. His anger seemed to fade away immediately. Kagome was about to remove her hand when Inuyasha pulled his hand up to hold it there. He then stared intently into Kagome's eyes. She wanted to look away, but his piercing amber eyes held her captive. Luckily for her, she was released out of her trance by the interruption that took the form of Rin's and Sesshomaru's arrival.  
  
The couple walked in casually and the entire group headed to their table. Sango pushed Inuyasha into a chair on the right side of Kagome and glared at Kikyo, daring her to sit next to Inuyasha. Kikyo, being a dense person, ignored the hint and occupied the seat on the other side of Inuyasha. Naraku had also made sure to sit next to Kagome.  
  
The meal went on silently, but Kagome barely ate any of her food. She just played with her food. After dinner, Rin announced that they were going to a dancing club. Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru had secretly planned to go to the club and force Kagome and Inuyasha to dance together. They were determined to put the couple together again.  
  
When they arrived at the club, Kagome resorted to just sitting at a table by herself. She had encouraged the others to dance. Sango and Rin dragged their boyfriends to the dancing floor despite their protests about not being able to dance.  
  
Kikyo then turned towards Inuyasha and latched herself onto his arm. "Won't you come out there and dance with me?" she asked seductively. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was so annoyed with her. She refused to give up. All throughout dinner she was constantly talking to him. She also tried to touch him and he had to slap her hands away numerous times. She was slowly driving him insane and Kagome thought that this was good for him?  
  
Inuyasha then turned to Kagome and she looked away. The sight of Kikyo draping herself all over Inuyasha made her feel a pang of jealous. 'Stop this,' she berated herself mentally. 'You pushed Inuyasha away and tried to give them a chance. You have no right to be jealous.'  
  
The mental beating she gave herself did little to ease the pain that she felt when she saw Kikyo so near Inuyasha. Naraku then tapped Kagome on her shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"Will you join me in a dance?" Naraku asked her, while flashing a pleasant smile at her.  
  
Hoping to get Inuyasha to actually dance with Kikyo, Kagome agreed to Naraku's offer. Naraku then took his hand and led her to the dance floor. Inuyasha, seeing this occur right before his eyes, snapped and dragged Kikyo to the dance floor too.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo danced close to Kagome and Naraku. Sango and Rin also noticed this and steered their boyfriends closer. Knowing Inuyasha's temper, they were hoping to calm down Inuyasha if anything happened.  
  
The music was techno and the couples were dancing to the music wildly. Kagome didn't really feel like dancing so she only followed Naraku's lead. Inuyasha was disgusted with Kikyo. She kept on trying to lean even closer to Inuyasha, but he made sure to keep his distance. He looked over at Naraku and Kagome and growled deeply at Naraku.  
  
Naraku had pressed himself closer to Kagome and she was feeling very uncomfortable at this. She kept on trying to push herself away from Naraku. Naraku then groped her and Kagome then hissed at him. "Let go of me now!"  
  
Naraku ignored her, but suddenly, he felt himself being lifted in the air.  
  
"Didn't you hear her?!" Inuyasha growled at Naraku. His eyes were turning red and Naraku could sense that he was in danger. "She told you to let go of her! How dare you lay a finger on my Kagome?!"  
  
Sesshomaru pushed his way through the crowd and tried to get Inuyasha to put down Naraku. Kagome was crying when she saw Inuyasha. He looked so mad and ready to rip Naraku apart. It took both Sesshomaru and Miroku to get Naraku free, but not without some damages. Inuyasha had punched Naraku in the eye and was getting ready to launch himself at Naraku again. Kagome saw that the two boys would not be able to hold back Inuyasha any longer so she jumped in and hugged Inuyasha. He calmed down when he felt Kagome's arms wrap around him.  
  
"Stay away from her," Inuyasha threatened Naraku. Naraku now sported a busted lip and multiply bruises on his body and a black eye.  
  
Inuyasha then turned to Kagome and put an arm around her waist. "We need to talk. Now."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and allowed Inuyasha to lead her outside. They walked past Kikyo and Inuyasha had the urge to slap her, but refrained himself from doing so when Sango and Rin both spoke up.  
  
"We'll take care of her," Sango reassured Inuyasha. She then got mischievous glint in her eyes. She would make sure that Kikyo never interfered with Inuyasha and Kagome again.  
  
When they were both outside, Inuyasha leaned against the wall and hugged Kagome to him. For awhile, they just stood there in silence. Kagome began to calm down while Inuyasha's hand rubbed her back comfortingly.  
  
"We really need to talk, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. He looked down at her face. She nodded to indicate that he could go on.  
  
"I love you," Inuyasha confessed. "I want us back together again.  
  
Kagome had stiffened when she heard him. "I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "But..."  
  
"Stop," Inuyasha gently commanded her. He then covered her lips with his own. It was a brief kiss and he finally let go. Kagome was speechless and she stared into Inuyasha's amber eyes. "I love you Kagome. And you say that you want me to be happy, so, please don't try to push me away from you and back to Kikyo."  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I thought that you might still love her and that...you only saw a reflection of her in me."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly snapped up and stared into Kagome's eyes. "You think that I would use you like that?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I would never do that!"  
  
Kagome cringed at the tone of his voice. Inuyasha, seeing this, immediately calmed down and gathered her into his arms. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't' mean to make you cry, but I just couldn't believe that you would think that way of me."  
  
"I'm really sorry Inuyasha," Kagome cried and hugged him even closer to her. "I was talking to Kik...I mean, I just had that thought all of a sudden and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I love you so much, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha didn't miss the abrupt stop in her speech. "You talked to Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome shook her head but Inuyasha insisted that she explain herself.  
  
"Well, I did have a conversation with Kikyo," Kagome admitted. "She claimed that she had changed and that she deserved a second chance. I couldn't bear to see someone else suffer because of me, so I...broke up with you."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha's voice sounded a bit bitter. "So you were willing to see me suffer but not anyone else?"  
  
"No! That's not what I meant. I just thought that you would be happier with her than...with me."  
  
Inuyasha gently wiped her tears away. "You are so silly Kagome. But maybe that's one of the reasons why I love you so much. You are so precious to me. You are beautiful, caring, and have a fiery personality that can match mine. We were meant to be together...and I won't let anything rip us apart."  
  
Kagome smiled softly and hugged Inuyasha again. She loved the feel of his arms around her. She felt so protected just standing in his arms.  
  
"Now that we're back to our normal relationship," Inuyasha began before Kagome cut him off.  
  
"What do you mean normal relationship?" Kagome teased. "I never agreed to go back to our old relationship."  
  
"But...but...I mean...after you know about Kikyo," Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Kagome giggled and looked at Inuyasha's panicked face. "I was just kidding. But I am serious about not wanting to go back to our old relationship. I want to start a new one because...we both know how we feel about each other. Our old relationship lacked trust...and love." Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head. Then, his eyes twinkled. "Now that it's settled, let's see how Sango is taking care of Kikyo."  
  
Inside, Sango and Rin were having fun blackmailing Kikyo. They were threatening Kikyo about revealing her most embarrassing moments to the public if she didn't leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kikyo was crying and begging them not to tell. She agreed to leave the couple alone and decided that it was time to leave.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome came in and Inuyasha laughed when he saw Kikyo begging on her knees to Sango and Rin. They had gathered the attention of everyone in the club and Sango and Rin were pretending to make Kikyo swear on the 'phonebook' because they couldn't find a Bible. Kikyo looked ridiculous kneeling on the floor and being forced to swear that she wouldn't bother Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
When it was over, she ran out of the club. Naraku followed her, but glared at Inuyasha on his way out. Kagome shook her heads at the others and scolded them for being so mean, but had to admit that it was funny.  
  
"So, what was her secret?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Actually," Rin answered. "We really don't have a secret over her head, but Sango was so convincing that dense people like Kikyo actually fell for it."  
  
The group laughed and they decided it was time to go home.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
I'm sorry but I know that many of you were very upset about having Inuyasha and Kagome break up, but now they're back together. Thank you so much for all of your reviews.  
  
ChibiKenshin6490  
  
P.S. I also noticed that some people have asked to be in my story. I am very surprised at this, because I thought that my story was silly. Anyways, if anyone really wants to be in my story, then just let me know, and I will try my best to put you in my story. Though I do not guarantee this. So please don't be mad at me**. 


	20. Birthday Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Birthday Surprises**  
  
"What do you think I should get her?" Inuyasha asked Miroku over the phone impatiently. It was three days till Kagome's birthday and Inuyasha wanted to get something special for her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've been dating her for nearly two months now and you've recently got back together," Miroku stated simply. "And you still don't know what she likes?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled at the reminder of their one-day breakup. He had endured a very difficult night and he didn't want to go through that again. "I just wanted some guy advice, ok? Women are complicated and you never know what to expect."  
  
"So basically, you're asking the master of romance for advice?" Miroku teased.  
  
Inuyasha growled into the phone and snapped, "You are so lame Miroku. Since when did you think that you could replace me? I am definitely more popular with the girls than you are!"  
  
"Yeah," Miroku agreed while smirking. "Only until you made Kagome your girlfriend. She will tear you apart if she found out that you are still bragging about being popular with the ladies."  
  
Inuyasha's ego deflated. He really didn't want to risk the chance of losing Kagome and he knew that having Kagome was enough for him. No other girl would be able to match her beauty or amazing personality in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Noticing his silence, Miroku knew that he had hit his target. He decided to give Inuyasha a break. "Inuyasha, I've already told you that Kagome likes simple things. Her feelings won't change for you because of a gift."  
  
Inuyasha thought that Miroku's advice made sense and thanked him for the encouragement. He then hung up, leaving a shocked Miroku. Inuyasha rarely thanked anyone, and Miroku decided that this was a day that needed some sort of celebration. Miroku then decided that he and Kagome would eat out that night instead of simply having Ramen.  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha arrived on time to pick up Kagome. Since he came by so often, Miroku had decided to give Inuyasha a key to his apartment.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha greeted her casually and leaned in for a kiss. It was brief, but the two enjoyed it nonetheless.  
  
"See you later Miroku," Kagome called out to her cousin as she exited with Inuyasha. The trip to the university was shrouded in a comfortable silence.  
  
When they arrived, Inuyasha quickly put his arm around Kagome's waist to indicate that all males were not allowed to touch his property. However, one male in particular, was denser than most.  
  
Kouga walked up to the couple and smirked. "So, Kagome, when do you plan on dumping dog-boy over here, huh?"  
  
"Who are you calling dog-boy?!" Inuyasha growled dangerously. "Kagome's mine, so back off!"  
  
"We all know that you probably forced her to be your girlfriend," Kouga retorted. "And that she'll be glad to be with me..."  
  
"Enough!" Kagome screamed at both of them. She sent a warning glare at Inuyasha and then turned to Kouga. "Kouga, you aren't me, so you don't know how I feel or think like. I'm happy to be with Inuyasha and to tell you the truth, you might be a great guy and all, but I really don't like you that way. So please, take the hint and leave us both alone."  
  
Inuyasha smirked when Kouga walked away. Apparently, something did get into his thick skull.  
  
"I feel kind of sorry for him," Kagome began.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. He couldn't believe his luck that Kagome had actually pushed Kouga away, but now, she was feeling sorry for the moron?  
  
"But you just..." Inuyasha stuttered before Kagome put a finger on his lips.  
  
"I know what I just did, but I can't help but feel that he needs someone, just like you and I have each other," Kagome calmly explained.  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and blamed the queerness of women. The two then headed to their class.  
  
As usual, Kagome, Rin, and Sango were rigorously taking notes while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku were busy goofing around. Suddenly a thought came to Kagome and she leaned over to whisper to Miroku. "Hey Miroku," Kagome whispered. "Don't you think that Ayame would be perfect for Kouga?"  
  
Miroku looked at her, surprised. The thought had never occurred to him. "But she's our cousin, and if she does get together with him...then he'll be a part of our family, too."  
  
"Your point is?" Kagome glared at him. "I just think that they'll make a cute couple. Maybe we can invite both of them to my birthday and we can pair them up."  
  
Miroku thought about it for a minute and nodded his head. "I guesss..."  
  
"Ms. Higurashi! It would benefit all of us if you would quiet down back there and concentrate," Professor Myouga scolded.  
  
Inuyasha snickered when he saw his girlfriend get reprimanded. She never got in trouble and it was just too hilarious for him. Kagome turned to him and glared at him. Miroku also had to grin when he didn't get caught.  
  
The day passed on peacefully. Kikyo didn't' dare bother them and Naraku was simply lurking in the shadows.  
  
"It's my birthday tomorrow!" Kagome yelled excitedly while sitting next to Inuyasha in her home in Tokyo. The group had decided that they would spend Kagome's birthday in Tokyo, so they had drove there on Friday night. Since they lived on a shrine, they had enough rooms for Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha simply smiled at Kagome's childishness. It was cute and he admired her childish innocence. Mrs. Higurashi was glad to have her daughter home and she was also happy that her daughter had found the one that she truly loved.  
  
Souta was ecstatic that his hero was going to stay overnight that he begged Inuyasha to sleep in a futon in his room. He wanted to stay up all night and ask Inuyasha questions about his fighting skills and video games. Mrs. Higurashi immediately disagreed because she thought that Souta should get some sleep and having Inuyasha share a room with the little boy would equal very few hours of sleep and a grumpy hanyou in the morning.  
  
The next morning, Kagome walked sleepily to the kitchen. She was so excited yesterday that she didn't get to have much sleep.  
  
"Happy birthday to you sleeping beauty," Miroku joked when he greeted his cousin's tired face. "Not much sleep yesterday?"  
  
A yawn confirmed his guess. Kagome decided to go take a shower to wake herself up. She showered and felt quite refreshed. She put on her favorite sky blue sundress and headed back downstairs. This time, the others also seemed to be more awake.  
  
"Happy birthday Kagome!" Rin squealed happily. "We've decided what we're going to do with you today! So, it'll all be surprises for you!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends. First thing they had decided to do was go shopping. The boys groaned when they heard the event mentioned again. They had agreed to go because Sango and Rin had blackmailed them, but they had tried to persuade the girls to only go for an hour, but to no avail.  
  
Kagome and the girls were excited and they arrived at the mall in no time. They finally decided to go to the food court after each guy had to carry their girlfriend's ten bags.  
  
"How much clothing do you girls need?" Inuyasha asked. He was getting hungry and grouchy that he had to carry all of the bags.  
  
Kagome kissed him on the cheek and that quieted him down for awhile. Miroku tried the same tactic, hoping that Sango would reward him with a kiss, but she only glared at him. Miroku gulped and decided not to test Sango's temper. Sesshomaru remained as stoic as ever. The only indication that he was annoyed was an occasional rolling of eyes from him.  
  
They finished their meal quickly and the girls decided that they had had enough shopping for one day. The boys were extremely grateful when the girls suggested that they go home and do their next event.  
  
They got home and decided to shower before they went. Kagome was done in about half and hour and she came out wearing a pink tank top and tight black jeans. The girls had planned on taking Kagome bowling and Kagome quickly agreed. The boys weren't that disappointed.  
  
When they arrived, they decided to split into teams. It was boys vs. girls and the boys were sure of a quick victory. The game lasted for three hours and the girls won by two points. "Too bad boys," Sango smirked at them. "Didn't you brag that you were going to win?"  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha scowled. "We only let you win because you have the birthday girl on your team."  
  
"So are you saying that we're not good?" Kagome taunted.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha smirked. "We let you win."  
  
Kagome growled and punched Inuyasha in the arm. "Hey, that hurts you know!"  
  
"Well, that sucks for you right?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha just scowled but couldn't be mad at Kagome for long.  
  
They went home and Mrs. Higurashi had decided to take them to Hometown Buffet for dinner. The group was excited and Miroku and Inuyasha looked as if they had died and gone to heaven. They could eat as much as they want!  
  
Dinner passed by quite formally, besides the fact that Miroku and Inuyasha had raced to get thirds before the others had finished their first dish. Kagome and Sango just smiled at their boyfriends. After Miroku and Inuyasha had finished about ten dishes and went back for dessert they decided to go home so that Kagome could open her presents.  
  
"Seriously you two," Kagome commented. "I really don't understand how you two can eat and still manage to look so skinny."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha just snorted. "It's just my natural body. I was born to be muscular and good-looking."  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and entered her house. She sat down in the middle of the group and began to open her presents. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked to find Kouga standing in Kagome's living room.  
  
"Why the hell is he here?" Inuyasha burst out.  
  
"Because it's my birthday and I invited him," Kagome calmly explained. "I wanted him to meet someone."  
  
Kouga was surprised to hear that. He was also shocked that Kagome had somehow gotten his number and invited him to her home in Tokyo for her birthday.  
  
The doorbell rang again and this time, Mrs. Higurashi was greeted by the face of her niece, Ayame.  
  
"Hello Auntie!" Ayame squealed happily. Mrs. Higurashi hugged her and led her into the living room where everyone else was sitting.  
  
"Ayame!" Kagome screamed when she saw her cousin. She immediately stood up and gave her cousin a hug. Kagome then introduced her friends to Ayame. She noticed that Ayame's eyes rested on Kouga for awhile longer. Kagome smiled and hoped that her plan would work.  
  
Miroku smiled and Ayame then turned to him. "So, you've finally decided to grope only one girl?"  
  
Miroku pretended to be shocked, but then smiled guiltily when no one was buying his act.  
  
Kagome then returned to the task of opening her presents. Sesshomaru had given her a pair of earrings and Rin had given her a diamond choker. Miroku had decided to give her a CD of her favorite band and Sango had given her a basket of soaps from Bath & Body Works. Ayame had given Kagome a bracelet with her name engraved on it and Kouga had given her a perfume bottle. Inuyasha had promised to giver her present later. Kagome got up and gave each of them a hug. She had noticed that Kouga kept on stealing glances at her cousin, Ayame and hoped that it was a sign.  
  
It was getting late and Kagome sweetly asked Kouga to drive Ayame home. Kouga agreed and Ayame blushed shyly. The others headed to their rooms, but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and led her outside.  
  
He handed her a box and she opened it with trembling fingers. Inside, was a blue silk kimono with silver butterflies and flowers decorating it. It was silk and so soft to the touch. Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"If you don't mind Kagome," Inuyasha choked out. "You are...breaking my ribcage."  
  
Kagome smiled and relaxed her grip. "It's so beautiful Inuyasha. Thank you."  
  
**Please Read & Review! **

**Thank you for all of your reviews and I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was really busy, but I'll try my best to continue to update ASAP!  
  
ChibiKenshin6490 **


	21. Flight to Osaka

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I'm very sorry for the late update. I'm so behind schedule. Really sorry.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Flight to Osaka**  
  
"Change of plans!" Mrs. Higurashi announced happily to the group as they were sitting at the breakfast table. It was 5:00 in the morning, and Kagome and the others were definitely not morning people, they were waging a losing war against sleepiness. Only Rin was truly awake. Kagome idly wondered how that girl could always have so much energy.  
  
Kagome looked up from her breakfast of pancakes. She had looked at how soft the pancakes were and dreaming of the softness of her bed. Miroku was closing his eyes and kept on missing the fork that was supposedly aimed at his mouth. Sango was leaning on Miroku's shoulder and sleeping away. Sesshomaru managed to sit up straight and keep on his impassive face as ever. Inuyasha had recently finished his pancakes in one gulp and had pushed the plate away to rest his head in his arms. Kagome looked around and noticed that Souta and Grandpa were not at the table.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi didn't want to wake them up so early, but she had a special surprise for them. "You guys are going to take a trip to Osaka!"  
  
"Osaka?" Kagome snapped her head up. "We're going on a vacation?"  
  
"Yes, dear," Mrs. Higurashi answered happily. "This is my birthday present to you Kagome, and I really think that you all deserve a trip for fun. And don't worry, I had already called each of their parents, except for Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's, to let them know about your trip and they gave their permission and they know where you will be for the next week."  
  
"Osaka," Sango mumbled as she was waking up. "We're going on a trip to Osaka?"  
  
"Couldn't you tell us all this when we are more wide awake Auntie?" Miroku yawned.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell all of you yesterday, but you guys fell asleep immediately when you went to your bedrooms, so I didn't get the chance to tell you," Mrs. Higurashi explained. "And sorry, but the flight leaves at five today, so you are all going to have to drive back to Tokyo and pack everything really quick."  
  
Kagome nudged Inuyasha painfully in the ribs and he immediately snapped up. The others had already left the room and began to gather their few belongings and start the trip back to Tokyo.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome wailed. "I'm not sure what to bring to Osaka!"  
  
Miroku watched as his cousin was running back and forth in her room. He had finished his packing in half an hour and Kagome was still rushing back and forth. They only had an hour left before their flight left.  
  
"Calm down Kagome," Miroku replied, while covering his ears. "Just pack a few things and it'll be fine. It's only a one week trip."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at the ignorance of all men, specifically Miroku right now. "You just don't get it do you Miroku? There could be an emergency and I'm not packed right for the situation."  
  
Miroku sighed, "In that case, why don't you just pack a few outfits for each season so that we can hurry. The airplane leaves in an hour."  
  
Miroku regretted bringing that up because Kagome began to complain at twice her original rate. After about half an hour of bickering and many tears, Miroku was finally able to drag Kagome to the car. They had planned to meet up with the others at the Tokyo International Airlines.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome apologized. "I couldn't decide what to bring and I was panicking."  
  
"Keh, women," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kagome swirled around and gave Inuyasha a deadly glare. If looks could kill, then Inuyasha would be dead in less than two seconds. Inuyasha gulped and gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh come on you two," Sango interrupted them. "You guys can flirt later."  
  
In a matter of seconds, Kagome turned bright red and Inuyasha also had a light shade of pink that stained his cheeks. Inuyasha was amazed about how Kagome could go from being a deadly assassin one minute to a shy schoolgirl the next. They boarded the plane and Kagome claimed the window seat. Inuyasha sat right next to her and then Miroku was forced to occupy the seat by the aisle. In the row across from them, Sango sat first, with Rin in the middle and Sesshomaru by the window. Sango didn't want to sit right next to Miroku because of his legendary hands.  
  
They arrived in no time and the group went to retrieve their luggage. They had just picked up their luggage when Kagome announced that she was going to the nearest vending machine to get a bottle of water.  
  
"Be sure not to get soda Kagome," Inuyasha joked. "You don't need the extra weight."  
  
Poor Inuyasha, he never had the chance to see the fist coming at his face. Kagome stomped angrily away. The others just snickered and looked down at Inuyasha.  
  
The airport was getting crowded as people were coming on and off the incoming airplanes. It had been nearly ten minutes when Kagome still hadn't returned.  
  
"Aw come on," Inuyasha complained. "I didn't mean to upset her that much."  
  
His complaints remained hanging in the air as the others began to wonder where Kagome was and hoping that nothing bad had happened to their friend.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
I'm very sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I've been really busy, but tomorrow should be back to normal. I'll put new characters in the story in a few more chapters, I promise. I'm very sorry for the lateness.  
  
ChibiKenshin6490**


	22. Kidnapped

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Kidnapped  
**  
"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed as he looked around at the place where Kagome was supposed to be. "I don't see her anywhere!"  
  
"I don't either," Miroku answered calmly. "And it's not in her nature to go wandering around without letting us know ahead first."  
  
"Well maybe she's avoiding Inuyasha," Sango quipped. "I mean that comment about her weight is a definite 'no' when it comes to the topic of women."  
  
Inuyasha growled but was interrupted by Rin, "Oh come on you guys. Now's not the time to argue. We had better split up and look for Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up suddenly. "Can't you sniff out Kagome? No offense, but you are an inu hanyou."  
  
"I can't," Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Tonight's the new moon and you know that my senses wane before the sun sets. I can barely catch her scent right here. Hey Sesshomaru, sniff her out, you're a youkai."  
  
"I do not take orders from you little brother," Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha. "And do not treat me like a dog."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Inuyasha smirked. "Though I thought that you always took pride in being a full dog."  
  
"A full dog demon," Sesshomaru corrected his brother in an icy tone. "Besides, being a full demon guarantees that I don't have a time of the month."  
  
Inuyasha growled low and was about to jump on Sesshomaru when Rin stepped in between the two boys. "Ok, break it up you too. You can go back to your daily arguments after we find Kagome."  
  
The two boys only glared at each other, but Sesshomaru did begin to look for Kagome's scent. Since she was Inuyasha's girlfriend, he did consider her family and he would do anything to protect the honor of his family. Although he would never admit it out loud, he also considered Miroku and Sango as family, since they had become close to him and Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey look over there!" Sango exclaimed as she pointed to an item on the floor. "It's Kagome's purse!" "Are you sure it's her's?" Inuyasha asked her doubtfully.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "Of course I would know. I go shopping with her and I know the kind of things that she buys."  
  
Sango then turned to Sesshomaru, "Do you think that you can pick up a scent now?"  
  
Inuyasha was a bit jealous that his brother would be able to smell Kagome, but bit his tongue when he heard his brother begin to talk.  
  
"I smell her scent," Sesshomaru answered quietly. "But there is also another scent that mingles in the air around here."  
  
"For God's sake!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "We're in an airport and there are thousands of people walking back and forth!"  
  
Sesshomaru just ignored his brother's stupidity. "This person is one that we should be concerned about. Naraku."  
  
Everyone froze when Sesshomaru spoke his name.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was regaining her consciousness. She was at the vending machine and was taking out her money when her quarter dropped on the floor. As she was bending down to pick up her change, an evil chuckle was heard behind her. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and she blacked out.  
  
When Kagome had finally woken up, she looked around at her surroundings. It was dark and there was a small lamp burning in the corner. Kagome realized that she was sitting on a bed and that her hands were tied.  
  
"Awake yet?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
The voice was cold, and Kagome shivered at the tone of it. It was oddly familiar, but she couldn't really put a finger on it. Suddenly, a face came near her and she gasped when she recognized that the face belonged to Naraku!  
  
"Naraku?" Kagome gasped. "What do you think you're doing to me? Why am I here?"  
  
"Patience little one," Naraku sneered in the dark. "One question at a time. You're here because, oh by the way, remember the incident with Inuyasha? Well, you're here to pay his debt."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Kagome snapped at him.  
  
"And who would stop me?" Naraku smirked at his captive.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
I'm still very sorry for the shortness of my chapters. For the rest of this week, I'm going to have to write fairly short chapters. I'm kinda under some emotional stress right now, and...well, I'll try to get over it quickly.  
  
ChibiKenshin6490**


	23. My Knight in Shining Armor

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Thank you so much all of you. I had just had some family arguments and was a bit depressed about it. Thanks for being so patient with me. I feel much better now and I'll try not to make short chapters anymore.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: My Knight in Shining Armor  
**  
"When Inuyasha gets here, he's going to rip you apart," Kagome threatened Naraku while struggling with her bonds.  
  
Naraku only sneered. "Oh, so Inuyasha's gonna come and get me? Whatever shall I do? You're not even aware that he's a full human tonight?"  
  
Kagome stopped her struggling for a few seconds. Then it clicked in her head. Inuyasha was a hanyou. Of course he'd have one night where he was most vulnerable. In that case, Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to come and get hurt himself.  
  
'Maybe if I can distract him long enough, the others would be able to come and help me,' Kagome thought desperately. Aloud, "So, does Kikyo know anything about this?"  
  
Naraku was a bit surprised at the mention of his cousin's name. "No, I devised this plan all on my own."  
  
'Great, at least one of them learned a lesson,' Kagome thought. "Just how did you know that I was planning to come to Osaka?"  
  
"I followed you," Naraku answered simply. "You don't think that I was going to let you guys get away with embarrassing me that night now did you?"  
  
Naraku now stood by Kagome and she inwardly cringed at the thought of Naraku touching her. He reached out a hand and caressed her cheek.  
  
"You really are such a lovely girl," Naraku purred. "Inuyasha doesn't deserve you."  
  
"And how would you know what Inuyasha deserves and what he does not deserve?" Kagome spat out angrily. She hated the feeling of Naraku's hand on her face. She was going to have to wash her face at least ten times. He was moving closer to Kagome, and she definitely did not like it one bit. She prayed to the gods above that Inuyasha would hurry and get there.  
  
The others were shocked to hear that Naraku had been there. Sango guessed that Kagome must have dropped her purse and Naraku had abducted her.  
  
"Damn him," Inuyasha cursed. The sun had set and he had headed to the bathroom with Sesshomaru and Miroku to guard the door. He had transformed into a regular human. Inuyasha was beyond pissed. He was worried about Kagome and prayed that she would be fine and untouched. He vowed that he would beat the crap out of Naraku once he found him.  
  
He exited the bathroom and followed the guys back to where the girls were waiting. "Now, where do we start Sesshomaru?" Rin asked immediately.  
  
Sesshomaru was a bit annoyed at the way the others were waiting for him to 'sniff' out Kagome's scent and lead them to her. He wasn't a common dog. He was the son of a rich and powerful businessman!  
  
"Come on then," Sesshomaru growled lowly. The others began to follow him.  
  
"Would ya please hurry up Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spat out angrily. "We're trying to rescue Kagome, not walk to a party!"  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother, but he understood his brother's worry. If Rin had been kidnapped, he would not be able to keep his normal cool façade.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped at the exit of the airport. "I lost her scent."  
  
"What the hell do you mean you lost her scent?!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.  
  
"There are other scents that mingle here," Sesshomaru calmly explained. "There is a small trace of the smell, but it's being mixed by the numerous people here."  
  
"How am I going to find her now?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"All right," Sango interrupted. "Calm down Inuyasha, we'll think of a way."  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha," Miroku reasoned. "If I know my cousin, she'll probably leave us a clue somewhere. And I'm sure she's giving Naraku hell right now."  
  
Miroku was right. Kagome had finally realized that her legs were not tied. She quickly twisted her body and brought her knee up to Naraku's chin. She had managed to put enough force into it to knock Naraku backward. She managed to roll off the bed and stand up before Naraku could get up.  
  
Naraku stood up and his face was livid. He was surprised and did not think that Kagome would be able to make such a move. He had underestimated her.  
  
Fortunately for Kagome, she and Miroku had taken karate classes together when they were younger. She would be able to use her legs to defend her for awhile. She just hoped that having her hands tied would not knock her off balance too much.  
  
When Naraku stood up from the bed, Kagome was ready for him. She did a back- side kick that knocked him back a few feet and landed him on his back. He was stunned at this girl's actions. He had assumed that she was just a sweet little girl, but she proved to be quite fiery.  
  
At the exit of the airport, Kagome's friends were frantically asking the people around if they had seen a girl get dragged by, well, everyone was frantic but Sesshomaru.  
  
"Where the hell could she be?" Inuyasha yelled frustrated. "How can these people not see someone drag Kagome off? I mean I doubt that she just peacefully strolled along with Naraku!"  
  
Suddenly, a tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to come face to face with a girl with bright green-blue eyes and blonde hair with black streaks.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled at her. He was in no mood to be bothered and he stared impatiently at the girl.  
  
The girl didn't seem fazed by his anger though. The others had gathered around the girl to see what she wanted. "Hey, are you guys looking for someone?"  
  
"Yeah," Sango answered. "We're looking for another girl that is about as tall as me with the same color hair and wearing a blue tank top with black jeans."  
  
"Yep," Rin added. "She was abducted by this weird dude with black hair and reddish eyes. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Sure, tell her everything," Inuyasha commented sarcastically.  
  
"Well Inuyasha," Miroku reasoned. "She might have seen Kagome."  
  
"I saw her," the girl answered Rin. "She was unconscious though and that guy was carrying her. I thought he was trying to get her to a hospital so I went over and offered him some help. He bumped into me because he was running so fast. I then took him to my dad's hotel. Why, do you guys know him?"  
  
"You took him to a hotel?!" Inuyasha screamed. "Take me to them!"  
  
"She was abducted," Sesshomaru calmly explained when he noticed the girl's confused expression. "Can I ask what your name is?"  
  
"My name is Amber," the girl replied. The others nodded and Sango quickly introduced each of them.  
  
"Oh no, if she's kidnapped then let me help you find her," Amber offered kindly.  
  
Amber quickly raced to her limo. The others raised their eyebrows at this, but made no comment. Inuyasha just hoped that Amber would be able to lead him to Naraku before it was too late. He didn't know why, but he sensed that he could trust this girl.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and Amber quickly led them up the steps. She stopped at the clerk's desk and demanded to see her father. The clerk nodded and quickly rang for Amber's father. They waited for nearly five minutes when Amber's father came out of the elevator.  
  
"Father," Amber breathlessly greeted her father. "There's been an emergency."  
  
Her father glanced at Inuyasha's group, but Amber interrupted quickly, "Dad, we'll have introductions later. Right now, we need to close off all the exits and call the security guards."  
  
Amber's father was puzzled at his daughter's request but quickly gave his orders. Amber then turned to Inuyasha, "What is the name of the kidnapper?"  
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha answered. He was amazed at this girl's ability to work rapidly in a moment of emergency.  
  
Amber then told the clerk to give her the room number of a man registered as Naraku. The clerk found it and told her the number.  
  
"Room 113, thanks," Amber smiled at the clerk. "Ok, follow me now. It's on the fifth floor."  
  
"Amber," her father called her attention. "Do you mind telling me what's going on and what is the emergency?"  
  
"Their friend has been abducted," Amber calmly explained while they waited for the elevator. Inuyasha had wanted to run up the stairs, but he didn't know which direction to go. He decided it was best to just follow Amber because she knew where they were going.  
  
"This man, Naraku, had taken her," Amber continued. "And I didn't know at the time, so I had taken him to our hotel. Luckily too, because now I know where he is and I can help these people."  
  
They finally reached the fifth floor and Amber continued down the hallway. They had reached room 113, but Inuyasha rudely pushed her aside. He didn't even wait for her to get the key out. Instead, he just punched the door and it broke through.  
  
The sight that greeted him did not please him at all. A few minutes before Inuyasha and the others came; Kagome had attempted to do a round house kick to Naraku's side. Naraku had caught her leg and pulled her down. Kagome had fallen on her back but quickly resumed a sitting position. Naraku had stood up quickly and glared down at her. He was about to reach down and slap Kagome, but Inuyasha's hand stopped him.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, anticipating the blow. When none came, she opened her eyes, to find Inuyasha there. But somehow, he looked different. He had black hair instead and violet eyes. She still recognized her boyfriend though and had never been so happy to see him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out happily. "You came"  
  
"Are you hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her worriedly.  
  
"Nope, I managed to beat him up until I got pulled down when I did a round house kick," Kagome squealed happily. Sango had rushed over to her friend and untied her.  
  
"Yeah!" Miroku cheered. "That's my girl!"  
  
"You bastard," Inuyasha cursed at Naraku. "You are going to pay for even thinking about taking my Kagome."  
  
With that, Inuyasha jumped on Naraku and proceeded to beat him to a pulp. "I don't need to be a hanyou to beat you up!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "For touching my girlfriend, I am going to make you pay for it!"  
  
"Should we stop him?" Rin asked Sesshomaru worriedly. "Give him two minutes and then we'll stop," Sesshomaru answered her calmly. "If we don't we'll never hear the end of his complaints. And trust me, when he starts to whine, he'll never stop."  
  
"Ok, timing," Miroku spoke up. Two minutes were finally up when they had to stop Inuyasha. It took both Miroku and Sesshomaru to drag Inuyasha off.  
  
"If you ever come near her again," Inuyasha threatened Naraku. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you, limb by limb."  
  
Naraku leapt up and ran for the door. Amber stuck out her foot and tripped him. Naraku fell flat on his face. Amber then stomped on his back. "And that is for tricking me into thinking that you were a good person!"  
  
She then turned back to the others. They were surprised at the toughness of the girl. Kagome had run to Inuyasha and hugged him. She was so happy to see her.  
  
"Did he touch you in anyway?" Inuyasha asked her nervously.  
  
"No, he only touched my face," Kagome scowled at the thought. "I'm gonna have to wash my face now."  
  
Inuyasha laughed at Kagome. He then turned to Amber, "Thanks for helping us out."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Miroku joked. "Inuyasha is thanking someone. Anyone, quick, we need a tape recorder. This is so going in my diary."  
  
Inuyasha growled at Miroku but the others just laughed at Miroku's impression of a girl. The security guards had already arrested Naraku at Amber's orders.  
  
"Oh no!" Amber interrupted. "I still have to pick up my friends at the airport. Here, my dad will show you which rooms you can stay at. Please stay here for the night and I will return as soon as possible and we can have explanations later."  
  
The others agreed and they followed Amber's father to a different floor.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
I introduced a new character in this chapter and I'm going to have two more characters in the next. Anyways, thank you so much for being patient with me.  
  
ChibiKenshin6490**


	24. Making New Friends in Osaka

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Making New Friends in Osaka**  
  
Inuyasha and his friends followed the hotel manager to another floor. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as he walked, fearing that he might lose her again.  
  
"Alright," Amber's father announced when they reached the upper floor. "There are only three rooms left, so I really don't know how you want to split up. Here are the keys."  
  
He handed Inuyasha the keys and left. Inuyasha turned back to the others.  
  
"I am not sharing a room with Miroku," Sango announced quickly.  
  
"Aw come on, Sango dear," Miroku protested. He tried to give her a puppy dog look. "I promise I won't try anything too drastic."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and turned back to the others.  
  
"I'm sharing with Kagome," Inuyasha declared.  
  
"We can't do that Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed at him. "It's inappropriate!"  
  
"No, I'm not going to risk losing you again," Inuyasha declared with a final tone. "Besides, I'm not a pervert like Miroku over there."  
  
Miroku turned back and looked at Inuyasha with a sheepish smile.  
  
"I'm sharing with Rin," Sesshomaru spoke up next.  
  
Everyone was surprised about this, but they knew that he really liked Rin. Rin was blushing ten shades of red, but nodded her head softly.  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves just you and me Sango," Miroku announced happily.  
  
"Fine!" Sango snapped at Miroku. "But if you touch me even once, I swear, you will be living in the hospital for a whole year."  
  
Miroku gulped and quickly accepted one of the keys from Inuyasha and headed to his own room with Sango. Sesshomaru did likewise and Inuyasha led Kagome to the room that they were supposed to share.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and Kagome groaned in dismay when she saw that there was only one bed. Inuyasha, however, grinned mischievously.  
  
"I guess that it means we would have to share the bed," Inuyasha grinned at her blushing face.  
  
"But...it's not proper for a...girl and a boy to share a bed," Kagome protested. "Well, at least before marriage."  
  
"Kagome, are you from the medieval times or something? Of course it's ok for us to share the same bed, I mean, we're not going to do anything but sleep right?" Inuyasha asked innocently.  
  
Kagome blushed at the comment but refused to rise to Inuyasha's bait. She decided to change the subject. "Where are my bags? I need to go take a shower."  
  
Inuyasha smiled when he realized her tactic. He just pointed to the corner where their bags were put. Luckily, Amber had called her bodyguard to pick up their things from the airport.  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Inuyasha waited patiently on the bed for Kagome to finish. He smiled when he thought of Kagome's shyness. He was determined to keep Kagome close to him at all costs. He had lost her once and he refused to lose her again.  
  
Kagome finished her shower and came out wearing pink pajamas with yellow ducklings on them. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel.  
  
"Your turn Inuyasha," Kagome announced to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha quickly took a shower and came back out in ten minutes. He saw Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair. He sat on the bed behind her and took the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair.  
  
"If you're not comfortable with sleeping in the same bed with me, I could always sleep on the couch," Inuyasha offered.  
  
"No, it's ok," Kagome replied. "I feel safer when I'm closer to you."  
  
Inuyasha began to swell with pride when he heard Kagome confess that to him. He then put down the brush and hugged Kagome from behind. He inhaled her lavender scent softly.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. "I was so afraid of losing you. I will never lose you again, I can't afford that. You mean so much to me. I've always been so alone...before you came into my life. You give me a reason to move on everyday. I love you so much Kagome."  
  
Kagome was touched by Inuyasha's words. She turned around and kissed him gently. Inuyasha pulled her closer and tangled his hand in her hair. Inuyasha had dropped his spell and Kagome's fingers found Inuyasha's ears. She began to rub them and Inuyasha let out a satisfied purr.  
  
The two parted and Inuyasha lied down next to Kagome. He put a possessive arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's peaceful face before joining her in sleep.

Meanwhile, Sango had taken a quick shower and warned Miroku not to dare peek on her in any way or form.  
  
"I'm warning you Miroku," Sango threatened him. "Any funny tricks from you and you can sleep in the hallway."  
  
Miroku nodded innocently and patiently waited for his turn. When Miroku was done with his shower he came out to find Sango staring warily at him.  
  
Miroku sighed, "If you really doubt me honest intentions that much then I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed."  
  
Sango felt guilty at the thought but nodded her head anyway. Miroku then grabbed a spare pillow and blanket that he found in the closet and headed towards the couch. Sango laid down on the bed but couldn't fall asleep.  
  
Finally Sango got up and went over to Miroku. She looked down at his face and decided that he looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep.  
  
'Not that he's not cute when he's awake,' Sango thought to herself and blushed madly.  
  
Sango then poked Miroku to wake him up. "Hey," she whispered at him. "You can sleep on the bed with me."  
  
Miroku was surprised at the proposition. "So, you miss me already?"  
  
"Just shut up and get on the bed," Sango retorted impatiently.  
  
Miroku headed over to the bed and got under the covers. He then pulled Sango close to his side. Sango didn't protest and leaned into Miroku. Miroku smiled when he realized that Sango willingly allowed herself to be this close to him.

In the third room, Sesshomaru and Rin were already tucked into the bed. They had quickly showered and had joined each other in bed. Rin was at first shy about having Sesshomaru so close to her, but she quickly got used to it and settled down for the night.  
  
The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha woke up to the sound of furious pounding on the door. Inuyasha opened the door to find a smiling Amber.  
  
"Good morning to you Inuyasha," Amber greeted him cheerfully. "Come downstairs to the lobby, I'm gonna take you guys out to breakfast with my friends."  
  
Amber then left and proceeded to wake the others up. Half an hour later Kagome and the gang arrived at the lobby.  
  
Amber was waiting for them in the lobby with two other girls standing next to her. Amber was dressed in a blue tank top with a black skirt.  
  
"Hey you guys," Amber greeted them. She pointed to her friends. "This is Arissa and Sakura and I just picked them up yesterday night at the airport."  
  
Arissa was wearing baggy pants and a baggy dark blue t-shirt. Her hair was short with blue neon highlights. Sakura was wearing a purple tank top with black jeans and her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail.  
  
After introductions were made, Amber suggested that they go to a restaurant and discuss the previous events over breakfast. The others agreed and they all managed to fit inside Amber's limo.  
  
They arrived at a fancy Japanese restaurant and proceeded to order some food. While they were waiting for their miso soup, Amber decided that it was an appropriate time to have some explanations.  
  
"Alright," Amber began. "I know that yesterday, everyone was just running around, but now we have some time to explain some things. First off, I'll tell you about my family and the hotel."  
  
Seeing no objections, Amber continued, "My father is actually an American and he owns a chain of hotels, including the one that you are staying at in Osaka. He is here on a business trip this time of year and he allowed me to come and take a vacation trip. I've been in Osaka for about a week and my father finally decided to allow me to invite my friends Arissa and Sakura."  
  
"Yep yep," Arissa announced cheerfully. "When we received a phone call for a trip to Osaka, I was more than happy to come. I've never been to Japan and I think that it would be so cool to have this cultural experience."  
  
"Yes," Sakura cut in. "My parents are Chinese, but we live in America. My parents gave me permission to come to Japan so that I may take a break from all of my schooling."  
  
"Anyways," Amber glared playfully at her friends for their interruption. "We'd be more than happy if you stayed at the hotel with us so that we can show you around Osaka."  
  
"Thank you for all of your help," Kagome answered. "It would be very nice to stay at your hotel and we really appreciate all of this."  
  
"Yeah," Miroku interrupted. "That guy you met yesterday was Naraku. He has had a bad history with us and just decided to take revenge on Kagome."  
  
"Well I won't make you go into details," Amber smiled at them. "By the way, there's a ninja tournament in Osaka tomorrow, do you guys want to come?"  
  
Inuyasha and his friends nodded eagerly.  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
I'm very sorry for the making you guys wait for the long update, but my aunt took me to Disneyland and Sea World so I really didn't have time to write. Anyways, I'm very sorry if this chapter is so lame, but please don't be mad at me.  
  
ChibiKenshin6490**


	25. Meeting Shippo

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Meeting Shippo**

"Kagome," Inuyasha whined. "Would you please hurry up? You've spent nearly three hours getting ready."

"Don't exaggerate Inuyasha," Kagome retorted. "I've only taken up half an hour. Besides, it's not as if you are that eager to watch the tournament are you? Or are you just eager to see the other girls?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha protested violently. "You know you're the only one for me!"

"You know, Inuyasha, that was really lame and corny," Kagome teased him as Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace. They shared a quick kiss and were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kagome disengaged herself from Inuyasha and headed to the door. She opened it to reveal Miroku with a red handprint on his face. Kagome understood the reason behind the handprint and decided not to comment on it.

"Are the others waiting for us?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Yeah," Miroku replied casually then looked over at Inuyasha. "We're waiting for you two lovebirds to finish your private moment and grace us with your presence."

Kagome blushed but Inuyasha just growled at his friend. Kagome then headed to the elevator and Inuyasha followed close behind. When he walked past Miroku at the doorway he leaned in to whisper, "You're just jealous Miroku, because Sango isn't giving you any."

Inuyasha smirked at Miroku's embarrassed face. He then grabbed Kagome's hand and Miroku followed them to the lobby.

"Hey you guys!" Amber greeted them. "Are you guys all ready now?"

The group nodded their head and went inside the limo. The ride was unusually quiet. Kagome was resting on Inuyasha's shoulders while Rin was snuggling up to Sesshomaru. Sango was giving Miroku death glares to warn him off and Amber and her friends were chatting about their homes in America.

"Hey," Inuyasha interrupted the girls' conversation. "Isn't Sakura a Japanese name? And well...didn't you say that you were Chinese?"

Sakura looked at Inuyasha and giggled. Inuyasha just grumbled at Sakura's actions. "My grandpa is Japanese. He adopted my father when my father was twelve years old. Both my mom and dad are Chinese, but they allowed my grandpa to name me."

"Oh," Inuyasha muttered then turned his attention back to Kagome. Sakura only smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome. They looked so cute together.

They arrived at the tournament after half an hour. "Ok you guys," Amber announced as she passed around tickets. "These are tickets so that we can go in to get a seat."

"I want to buy that fan over there!" Kagome squealed happily. Both Sango and Rin joined Kagome on a shopping spree. Each guy went to their respective girlfriends while Amber, Arissa, and Sakura went to save their seats.

"You really want that fan Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sweetly. The fan was gold and decorated with a red phoenix. "I'll buy it for you if you give me something in return."

Kagome frowned when Inuyasha decided that he wanted something. "I don't have anything to give you Inuyasha."

"Well, how about a kiss?" Inuyasha suggested slyly.

"Right here in public?" Kagome asked him shocked.

"Ok fine, but when we get back to the hotel room, you owe me a kiss," Inuyasha compromised. Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha paid for the fan. They then went to join their friends.

Meanwhile, Sango and Rin were looking at some hair clips that were in a different booth. Rin decided that she wanted one that was decorated with three red roses lined up consecutively. Sango wanted one that was carved in the shape of a golden dragon. Miroku and Sesshomaru decided to pay for their girlfriends' purchases and returned to the others.

Inuyasha and Kagome were heading to their seats when a boy about the age of seven and clad in a green ninja outfit ran and bumped into Kagome. Kagome lost her balance and fell, but Inuyasha caught her before she made contact with the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha growled at the kid. "You knocked my girlfriend over!"

The little boy felt guilty and looked down. "I'm sorry, my name is Shippo," he apologized. "I didn't mean to run into you. I was trying to get away..."

He was interrupted by a laugh behind his back. Four boys who looked about thirteen had snuck up behind Shippo. They looked as if they were ready to bully Shippo. Shippo began to shake and made an attempt to hide behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey Shippo," one of the boys taunted. "Why don't you get your wimpy butt over here?"

Shippo turned pleading eyes to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome nodded her head towards the boys and Inuyasha understood the message. He didn't know why he was helping Shippo, but he decided that it was unfair of the boys to pick on Shippo that way.

"Hey, why don't you go pick on somebody your own size?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Mind your own business," the same boy who had taunted Shippo earlier spat out at Inuyasha. "Don't go messing in other people's affairs."

"Oh, and you guys are so great?" Inuyasha snarled back. "You guys are so amazingly powerful, so much, that you need all four of you guys to handle a kid that is half your size?"

"So, does it matter? We can take you on!"

Inuyasha smirked and cracked his knuckles. He was ready to pound some sense into these kids. Before he could move closer, Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be too hard on them."

Inuyasha nodded and moved in. His movements were so quick that the boys did not have time to register it. Before they knew it, they were sprawled all over the ground.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha with an amazed look on his face. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Hey Shippo," Inuyasha called out to the boy. "Why were they picking on you?"

"They say that I'm too small to be in the tournament," Shippo answered sadly. "My father wants me to be a great fighter, so that I won't be bullied around anymore. He then signed me up for this tournament and I don't really like to fight."

Kagome patted him soothingly on the back. "It's alright Shippo. You can fight really well, I'm sure."

Shippo looked up at Kagome and hugged her. Inuyasha felt a bit jealous at Kagome hugging another male, even though it was a kid.

"Come on," Inuyasha growled. "We'd better get you back into the tournament."

Shippo returned to his position and Inuyasha and Kagome went to join their friends.

"What took you guys so long?" Rin asked them.

"We ran into some kid and beat up the kids that were bullying him," Inuyasha answered simply. They all sat down and proceeded to watch the competition.

**Please Read & Review!**

**I know that this is a short chapter and I'm sorry. Since school is about to start for me, I will only be able to update two to three times a week. I'm really sorry about this but I won't be able to update everyday the way I used to. Sorry.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	26. Cheering for Inuyasha

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**I haven't thought of the right place to end this story yet, but I will give my readers and advanced warning. At any rate, some of the events in this chapter were suggested by one of my reviewers, kendo spirit. Thank you! Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Cheering for Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha can you please move over?" Kagome asked in an annoyed voice.

"But I want to sit right next to you," Inuyasha whined. Kagome sighed but agreed to let her boyfriend sit so close to her, despite the increasing temperature of the air around her. It was steadily getting hotter as the clock ticked on.

"Announcements, for ninja competitors," a voice was heard through the loud speakers. "All competitors are to meet in the grassy area behind this building. Rules will be announced and you can gather in your groups. We also need someone to volunteer to fight in this tournament. We just had one of the competitors leave on short notice and we need to fill in this empty slot. Therefore, if anyone would like to sign up and take this position, please do so at the entrance of this building."

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome excitedly. "They need a volunteer. I want to go volunteer!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, shocked at his eagerness to be in the tournament. "You want to compete? But..."

"Yep, I do. It'll be so much fun and maybe I can find a worthy competitor," Inuyasha announced cockily.

Kagome smiled at her boyfriend's super large ego. Still, he was cute when he was demonstrating his proud and arrogant side.

"Fine, but if you get beaten up, don't expect me to drag you home," Kagome teased him.

Inuyasha pouted at the remark, "You don't have to worry Kagome I'll be fine. I'm going to beat everyone!"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome gently on the cheek first before heading towards the front doors. The others just smiled at him. Miroku and Sesshomaru had wanted to compete, but they were too lazy to get up and go sign up. They then decided it would be more amusing to watch Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sprinted over to the entrance quickly. Luckily, no one had signed up yet. It seemed as if no one really wanted to compete in the tournament as badly as Inuyasha.

"I want to sign up for the tournament," Inuyasha demanded the lady working at the desk that was set up at the doors.

The lady looked at him a bit curiously before she grabbed a signup form for him to fill out. He filled it out in about five minutes.

"So, do you have the proper uniform to compete in?" the lady asked Inuyasha.

"Uh..." Inuyasha stuttered. He forgot that he didn't have the proper clothing for the tournament. "No I don't have any ninja outfits."

"It's alright," the lady answered, looking at Inuyasha's distraught face. "There is a booth over there that sells clothes. You can go over there and pick out an outfit. You've been placed in the red group, so you will need a red ninja outfit."

Inuyasha nodded his head and quickly headed over to the booth. He bought an outfit that looked like it would fit him and quickly went to the changing rooms. He changed his clothes and headed out to wear his friends were sitting.

Kagome and Sango were in a deep conversation about which weapon would be the best against an opponent.

"I still think that a bow and arrow would be more effective," Kagome argued. "You can shoot at a farther distance and it's easier to wield."

"It might be true that it's easier to wield, but a Hiraikotsu could take down more people at the same amount of distance," Sango answered.

"Hey peoples," Inuyasha disrupted their conversation.

Kagome was startled and she jumped up in surprise. "Who are you to go and interrupt our conversation?!"

Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome looked at his eyes and recognized him.

"You're new ninja champion," Inuyasha answered smoothly. "I just entered and I have to go to the back and listen to the boring rules. Wish me luck you guys."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha and wished him luck. He held her for a minute before Miroku interrupted him.

"It's not as if you're gonna die out there so you don't have to hug each other like it's your last time," Miroku teased them.

Inuyasha growled but let go of Kagome and waved to them. He then headed to the back of the building. Inuyasha made it in time to hear them read off the rules. Inuyasha was quickly bored since the rules were basic. There were restrictions on how far you were allowed to go in the fight, but Inuyasha knew to keep his temper in check.

He looked at the children's division and noticed Shippo. Although half of his face was covered up, Inuyasha could still smell his scent.

The first part of the tournament was a competition with weapons. A series of steps were supposed to be done in a demonstration. Inuyasha decided to use a sword and he managed to pull off some moves for the demo. The kids had gone first but then it was the adult division and Inuyasha was definitely ready.

The second part of the tournament began and Inuyasha began to relish this part. The fight was finally going to start. The children had gone first and Shippo was paired with a boy who was slightly taller than him.

Shippo attempted to throw a punch at the taller kid. The kid just moved to the side and dodged Shippo. He ducked down and punched Shippo in the stomach, sending him to his knees. The kid then kicked Shippo in the arm and knocked him to the ground.

'Come on Shippo,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Get up and fight that kid.'

As if hearing Inuyasha's thoughts, Shippo got up and got ready to head back into the fight. Shippo then used his quick speed to run to the taller kid's side and do a side kick at him. The kid was taken by surprise and he grabbed his side. Shippo then took the opportunity to use his elbow and jam it into the older boy's stomach. The older boy fell over and Shippo was declared the winner of that round.

Inuyasha smiled at Shippo, but since the lower half of his face was covered up, no one could have seen his smile. He looked over to where his friends were sitting and noticed that they were all cheering happily for Shippo.

The kid's division was done, but Shippo had lost in the final round. Surprisingly, he lost to a girl named Yumi

Now it was the adult division that was going to fight. Inuyasha was ready to fight and he was eager to go into battle. Inuyasha managed to make it to the final fight without any scratches.

'Seriously,' Inuyasha thought, 'they are so easy to take on.'

In the final round, Inuyasha was getting ready. He hoped that his last opponent would be worth fighting. This opponent was tougher than the others. He managed to get a punch at Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha reeled over from the impact, but immediately recovered. Inuyasha got up and kicked his opponent in the side. Inuyasha smirked and looked up at his friends.

Suddenly, the sight that greeted him wasn't too good. Kagome was sitting there...with Kouga.

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thanks for all of your support!**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for making all of you wait. I started school on Monday and last week, we took a family vacation so that I could have a little fun before I came back to school. Now, I'm kind of weighed down by the workload for my classes, so please forgive me if I don't update regularly. I will try to update once a week, but I can't promise anything. My next chapter will be posted some time next week, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I have not just simply dropped the story. At any rate, please forgive me and be patient with me. I know that you have all been so patient with me and I thank you for helping me out during this time.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	28. Marriage Proposals

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Sorry for such a long wait. **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Marriage Proposals**

Inuyasha growled at his opponent. He was beyond mad at seeing Kouga dare come to the tournament and sit next to his Kagome. He glared back at his opponent and decided that it was best to vent out some anger on during his fight. He was going to have a long talk with Kagome and he would relish the moment when he had pounded Kouga to a pulp.

Inuyasha's opponent never had a chance. His speed and strength seemed to increase tenfold and he rushed at his opponent blindly. Inuyasha did not know how long it took, but he was suddenly grabbed by both Sesshomaru and Miroku. He looked down at the ground and noticed that his opponent had suffered from a black eye and it seemed as if his lip was bleeding. Sesshomaru and Miroku had decided to stop Inuyasha before he killed the other man and they had to jump into the ring.

Inuyasha finally stopped and looked around. The audience was shocked, but looked at Inuyasha admiringly. They were amazed at his abilities, but were a bit afraid of him. Inuyasha then sought Kagome's eyes and noticed that they were glaring at him. Sango and Rin were looking nervously at Kagome, because she looked as if she were ready to explode right there. Kouga, who was still sitting next to Kagome, smirked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt his anger boiling again, but then looked back at Kagome. The anger that was radiating off of her was overwhelming and for a minute he cringed in fear when he knew that he would have to confront Kagome.

Inuyasha was announced the winner of the upper division and he was given his prize money of 200,000 yen (sorry, I'm not too accurate when it comes to foreign currency). He was glad that he won the money but now, Judgment Day was near for him as he headed back to his friends.

Kagome was livid when she saw Inuyasha seem to lose control. She was smart enough to realize that Inuyasha was probably mad at seeing Kouga next to her. She understood his anger, but Inuyasha went way over the board when he beat up his opponent and would have gone on if Sesshomaru and her cousin hadn't stepped in.

Inuyasha looked anywhere but at Kagome when he approached her. Even the thought of seeing Kouga near her was not enough to boost up his courage when he knew he had to face Kagome's wrath.

Inuyasha approached Kagome cautiously and finally lifted her eyes to Kagome's face. He inwardly cringed at the look on Kagome's face.

"So," Kagome spoke calmly, but Inuyasha could hear the anger laced into her words. "What was that supposed to be out there?"

"A fight?" Inuyasha answered her.

"You nearly killed the guy Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "You really need to control your anger! If Sesshomaru and Miroku did not intervene, who knows what would have happened to that guy?! And don't you dare tell me that he was the cause of any of your anger. He was just your scapegoat right?!"

Inuyasha cringed at her high volume.

"Answer me!" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha muttered something about bossy women and a yes. Kouga snickered at Inuyasha's behavior and Inuyasha glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, shut up Kouga," Ayame reprimanded him. "Don't you dare make fun of Inuyasha."

Kouga bowed his head at Ayame's reproach and Inuyasha smirked at Kouga. The others snickered at their friends' behavior. Inuyasha's attention was brought back to Kagome when she yanked his ear towards her.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelled in pain. "Let go Kagome!"

"Only when you've learned your lesson," Kagome answered him. "Now get your butt over there and apologize to your opponent. He did nothing wrong and you just had the nerve to take your frustration out on him."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, attempting to regain some of his lost dignity. "Why should I apologize to him? He's just another stupid human."

The others looked at Inuyasha nervously. He had insulted Kagome and they knew that she was not going to put up with his attitude.

"What was that?" Kagome asked dangerously. "Another stupid human? For your information Inuyasha, if you haven't noticed, you're dating a human!"

With that, Kagome stomped away from Inuyasha and went back to Amber's limo. The others followed her, leaving Inuyasha speechless. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he was just trying to act tough and not display any weaknesses. He quickly followed his friends to the limo.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, but she didn't say a word to him or even look at him. Inuyasha tried to hold her hand, but she just yanked it away when he touched her hand.

They had decided to go celebrate Inuyasha's victory at a local restaurant. Inuyasha decided to use the money that he had won to treat his friends. Kagome gave him the silent treatment throughout dinner. He stared hopelessly at the others, begging for someone to help him.

Suddenly, Kouga tapped his glass of water to get everyone's attention. "Um...as you all know, that I like Ayame very much and well....we plan to um...."

"Just spit it out already," Inuyasha grumbled angrily. Kagome's cold treatment was not improving his mood.

Kouga glared at Inuyasha but continued, "So, we plan to get married in two months."

Sango, Rin, and Kagome looked at Ayame and they began to squeal happily. They were so excited for Ayame. Sesshomaru remained as stoic as ever and Miroku congratulated Kouga. Inuyasha glared at Kouga, but Kagome nudged his elbow and he mumbled his congratulations. He was trying really hard to get back on Kagome's good side.

Dinner ended quietly and they returned to their hotel. Inuyasha gallantly opened the door for Kagome, but she walked past him without looking at him. Inuyasha sighed and hoped that she wouldn't make him sleep on the floor.

In the room next to theirs, Rin was getting ready for bed.

"Inuyasha is going to have such a hard time with Kagome," Rin commented. "He shouldn't have made fun of humans and beat up that guy."

"He was jealous of Kouga," Sesshomaru stated quietly.

Rin looked over at her boyfriend and smiled at him. She decided that the best thing would be to leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Sango and Miroku were also getting ready for bed. Sango was tired from the events that she changed into her pajamas and snuggled next to Miroku. Miroku smiled at Sango and thanked the heavens for giving her to him.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was suffering. Kagome had changed into her pajamas and got into bed. He was already ready for bed long before her and he laid in bed waiting for her. When Kagome did climb in, she made sure to lie as for away from Inuyasha as possible.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered quietly. "You might want to move in closer. You're too close to the edge."

"Well excuse me for my stupidity," Kagome retorted sarcastically. "But I'd rather not lie to close to you. Who knows, my stupidity might be contagious, and you don't want to be stupid like us humans now would you?"

"That's not what I meant," Inuyasha growled angrily. "I was just mad that's all. Haven't you been angry with me long enough?"

Kagome was speechless and just looked at Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha sat up and pulled her to him. He then kissed her passionately. At first, Kagome refused to give in, but when his tongue licked her lip, she opened her mouth to allow him to explore deeper. They finally had to stop in order to breathe. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw something reflected in his amber eyes.

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha whispered against her lips.

Kagome smiled and put her wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Inuyasha. But next time, don't pull that kind of stunt again."

Inuyasha smirked. If he knew that all it would take for Kagome to forgive him was to kiss her, he would have done so a long time ago.

"Now," Kagome broke the silence. "Tell me the truth about why you were so mad, and don't tell me your opponent caused your anger."

"Kouga," Inuyasha honestly answered.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, when will you realize that you have nothing to be jealous of? I love you and I'll always love you, unless you've proved yourself to be unworthy of my feelings."

"I don't know," Inuyasha began. "I just feel afraid that you're going to leave me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know what would happen to me if I lost you."

Kagome's eyes softened at Inuyasha's confession. "Inuyasha, I love you so much, you don't have to worry about losing me. I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome then asked her something that he had been dying to ask.

"Will you marry me Kagome?"

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thank you for being so patient with me. I know it's been awhile and I'm very sorry. I've decided that there will only be one more chapter to this story and I will try to get it on ASAP! But in the meantime, thank you for your support.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	29. Author's Note

To all my readers,

I'm very sorry for this delay, but I've been overwhelmed with schoolwork at the moment and with college applications and SATs, so it's been pretty hectic for me. Of course, it's my fault for taking 8 classes and 6 of them are IB/AP, so it's my fault for being under a lot of stress. However, I'm very sorry that I am not able to update at the moment. I promised that there will be only one more chapter and I'm hoping to have it on no later than this Saturday. Since, I have no school on Friday, I plan to have the chapter typed up and ready to go. I'm sorry to all those who have been waiting patiently for me to update and I thank you very much for helping me out by waiting.

Thank you,

ChibiKenshin6490


	30. Author's Note Again

**To all my loyal readers,**

**I'm very sorry for this and I know that you were all expecting an update this weekend. I promise that I will continue with this story, but right now, I have an inflammation with my left eye and I can't use the computer for a long period of time. My eyes water pretty easily and it starts to hurt every once in awhile. Therefore, for the time being, I can not update and I'm truly sorry for this huge delay. I will try and update as soon as the doctor tells me it's ok that I can get off my medications and that I can use the computer for a longer period of time. But don't worry, I will not give up on this story and I'm very grateful to all of you waiting patiently for me.**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


	31. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me. I am feeling much better now, so I'm finally able to post the last chapter of this story. But thanks so much for all of your caring and I am very happy that you appreciate the story so much! Thank you!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Epilogue**

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, hoping that she had heard right. "What did you say?" Kagome whispered.

"Um…will you marry me?" Inuyasha answered hesitantly. Inuyasha held his breath as he waited for Kagome to respond.

"Yes!" Kagome answered happily as she launched herself at Inuyasha. She hugged him tightly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before looking at him.

Inuyasha grinned happily at Kagome. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a ring yet. I wanted you to go pick out the rings with me, so that's why…"

Kagome smiled at him. "You just made me so happy Inuyasha, happier than any ring can ever make me."

Inuyasha smiled at her comment and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer and the two smiled happily as sleep overcame them.

The next day, Kagome woke up and found a pair of arms still wrapped tightly around her. She smiled happily as she looked at Inuyasha's sleeping face. He looked adorable and so vulnerable during his sleep.

Kagome caressed his face, which caused Inuyasha to open his eyes slowly.

"Good morning to you," Inuyasha smiled at the woman in his arms.

"Good morning to you too," Kagome breathed as she leaned down to kiss Inuyasha.

Their kiss was short, but sweet. When the two broke apart, Kagome's eyes were glossy. Inuyasha chuckled at her dazed expression and commented, "I could get used to waking up like this."

Kagome grinned and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Come on, we'd better get up and wake the others. We have to head back to Tokyo soon."

"Five more minutes Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded and turned on his side. Kagome just smiled and stood up. She needed to take a quick shower before they went home.

Half an hour later, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair. "Do you know where the hair dryer is, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" Inuyasha mumbled as he got up. He had returned to sleep when Kagome left to take a shower. "I don't know."

Kagome just rolled her eyes and went over to borrow Sango's. Inuyasha got up and quickly went to take a shower. When he came out, Kagome was ready and waiting for him. She was dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she looked ready to go.

"Hurry up slowpoke," Kagome teased.

"Well, if someone didn't sleep in the shower this morning, then I would have taken a shower earlier," Inuyasha retorted. Kagome pretended to pout and poked Inuyasha in the shoulder.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome smiled contently in Inuyasha's arms.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Inuyasha growled while Kagome giggled at his reaction. She opened the door to reveal Miroku. He was sporting a red handprint on his face.

"Sango slapped you already?" Kagome asked him, surprised that he already tried to pull his stunts so early in the morning.

Miroku pouted and ignored her question. "Are you two lovebirds ready to go? Sango wants to meet in the lobby so that we can get our stuff together and go home."

Kagome closed the door when Miroku left and turned back to Inuyasha. "I guess we better pack really quickly."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later he stepped into the room to find most of their things neatly packed.

"Wow Kagome," Inuyasha teased. "I didn't know that you were so efficient."

Kagome mock glared at him and threw the pillow at him. Inuyasha caught it easily and laughed. He replaced the pillow on the bed and picked up their suitcases. The two headed down to the lobby to find the others already waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Sango glared at the two.

"The baka had to take a shower and we still had to finish packing," Kagome replied, undaunted by Sango's attitude.

"Hey," Inuyasha protested. "I'm not a baka. And it's not my fault that you slept in the shower and taken longer than humanly possible."

"What did you say?" Kagome growled at him. "Longer than humanly possible?"

Everyone turned frightened eyes at Kagome. Inuyasha gulped nervously and stepped backwards when Kagome slowly marched towards him.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha offered nervously. He was panicking at the glare that Kagome was aiming at him.

Kagome poked a finger in his chest. "If we're to be married, you had better get used to my habits."

Kagome stopped in her tracks when she realized what she had just said.

"Married?" Rin questioned curiously. Then it clicked in her head. "You and Inuyasha are getting married?"

They all winced at Rin's high volume. She quickly ran over to Kagome and hugged her tightly. Sango followed suit with a big smile on her face.

"Can't breathe," Kagome gasped. The others realized how tightly they were hugging her so they relaxed their grip. They then turned their attention to Inuyasha and ran over to hug him too.

Inuyasha was shocked at the tightness and he found breathing a labored task. Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's expression as the girls hugged him. Rin and Sango finally decided it was enough so they released him.

Both Miroku and Sesshomaru chuckled while watching Inuyasha struggle.

"It looks like we'll be family, Inuyasha," Miroku observed with a twinkle in his eye.

"Great," Inuyasha stated sarcastically. "I get to claim that I'm related to a hentai."

"I'm not a hentai," Miroku denied indignantly. "I just like to confirm my gender by showing particular attention to females."

"Sure, keep on telling yourself that and you might eventually convince yourself," Kagome teased Miroku.

The others just laughed at Miroku's defensive attitude.

"You have to tell us all about it when we get home," Rin squealed happily. "Can Sango and I be your bridesmaids?"

"You're so cute Rin," Kagome smiled happily. "We'll discuss this when we get home for sure."

She was so happy that her friends were so supportive of her decision. They quickly said their good-byes to Amber and her friends and headed towards the airport. The trip back home was quiet, since most of them were tired.

When they got home, Kagome had called her friends Eri and Ayame to pick them up. Kagome and Miroku were going to be dropped off first and they had to say their good-byes to their friends.

Miroku kissed Sango and they shared a sweet moment until Sango felt a hand wander lower than necessary. She immediately broke away and slapped him. Sesshomaru and Rin just shook their heads.

Inuyasha approached Kagome carefully. He placed the luggage down and took Kagome in his arms. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Well," Kagome pretended to think really hard. "I don't know...that insulted my big ego you know."

Inuyasha smiled when he saw Kagome's mischievous grin. "Well, maybe I'll just call off the wedding, since you hate me so much."

Kagome pouted when he teased her and Inuyasha leaned down to steal a kiss. Their kiss was interrupted when Miroku tapped Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Can you guys save that kind of stuff till after the wedding?" Miroku teased the couple.

Kagome growled and chases after Miroku. Inuyasha just shook his head and went back to the car. Eri and Ayame dropped off Inuyasha and Sesshomaru next.

Sesshomaru tried to make a calm and dignified exit, but Rin wouldn't allow it. She jumped happily into Sesshomaru's arms and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha smirked at his brother's open display of emotions when he hugged Rin back. Sango just smiled at the couple. She was so happy that her best friends found the perfect guy in their life.

After about five minutes of hugging and kissing between Sesshomaru and Rin, Inuyasha had to drag away a blushing Sesshomaru.

"Bye Sesshy!" Rin called out. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Sango and Inuyasha just smirked at Sesshomaru's expression as Rin waved frantically at him.

Sango decided to stay at Rin's place, so Eri and Ayame dropped the two off at Rin's house. When they put down the luggage in the living room, Rin immediately tackled the phone and called Kagome.

"Moushi moushi," Miroku answered the phone at the apartment.

"Hey Miroku," Rin answered cheerfully. "Can I talk to Kagome?"

"She's taking a bath right now," Miroku replied. "Can I take a message for her?"

"Yeah, just tell her to call me back when she's done," Rin instructed Miroku. "Thanks again, bye."

Rin hung up on Miroku before he had a chance to answer her. He just shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch waiting for Kagome to finish. He turned on the TV but nothing good was on so he just turned it off. Half an hour later, Kagome came into the living room.

"Hey Miroku, I'm done taking a bath," Kagome announced. "You can use the bathroom now."

"Yeah," Miroku got up and got ready to go to the bathroom. "By the way, Rin called and asked that you call her back."

"Ok," Kagome nodded as Miroku went into the bathroom. She dialed Rin's number and waited for her to answer the phone.

"Hey Rin," Kagome greeted her. "You needed to talk to me earlier?"

"Kagome!" Rin squealed loudly, making Kagome hold the phone away from her ear. "You have got to tell us about your engagement, now. Sango's listening on the other line so you can tell us both at the same time. And don't leave out any details."

Kagome just rolled her eyes on her side of the phone. "You guys just couldn't wait until tomorrow right?"

"No way," Sango and Rin protested on their side. Rin continued, "Come on Kagome, you have to tell us now. We can't wait until tomorrow."

"Fine," Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha asked me to marry him and I said yes, end of story."

"Kagome!" Sango protested. "You know it wasn't that dry and choppy."

"Ok, so Inuyasha was nervous when he asked to marry me, but I didn't hesitate to answer him. Well maybe a bit, because I wanted to make sure that I heard correctly, but I did say yes and we kissed," Kagome explained.

"That is so sweet!" Both Sango and Rin exclaimed when Kagome finished. "So when are you going to have the wedding? I'm so excited!" Sango went on.

"Well," Kagome began. "Inuyasha and I haven't really decided since he just proposed to me the night before we left. I think I'll talk to him tomorrow though, so we'll come up with something and you guys can help us plan. Better yet, why don't we all meet at Inuyasha's place and then we can discuss this."

"That sounds like a great idea Kagome," Rin replied happily. "But would Inuyasha mind?"

"Oh don't worry," Kagome answered easily. "If he does mind, then I'll talk some sense into him. It's our wedding, not just his. And you're my best friends and his brother and my cousin are family, so they have to be there to discuss this."

"Kagome," Sango interrupted her. "Did you tell your mom about this yet?"

"Oh no," groaned Kagome. "I forgot about it, I mean, I just got home. I'll call after this."

"You should go ahead and call your mom and Inuyasha," Sango advised.

"Alright then, bye you guys," Kagome hung up the phone. She then dialed Inuyasha's number.

The phone rang in Inuyasha's mansion and he picked it up angrily. "Who are you to be calling at this hour?!"

"Is that how you greet everyone when you answer the phone?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when he recognized her voice. He gulped nervously, afraid that she might be angry with him for yelling at her on the phone. "I didn't know it was you, I swear."

Kagome just laughed at Inuyasha's voice, not knowing that he was scowling on the other side. "It's alright, Inuyasha. But you might want to be nicer to people when you answer the phone. Anyways, I just got off the phone with Rin and Sango and we discussed some issues. I was wondering if you would mind if we were to meet with all of our friends and discuss our wedding."

"Uh…sure, I guess," Inuyasha replied hesitantly. "I mean, they are our friends and since they are going to take part in our wedding, then sure."

"Great then Inuyasha," Kagome answered warmly. "By the way, we still have to talk to my mom about this."

Inuyasha began to panic when Kagome mentioned her mother. What if she didn't approve of Inuyasha marrying her daughter? He wouldn't be able to let Kagome go even if her mother wanted it.

"Inuyasha? Are you worried about talking to my mom?"

"No…of course not."

Kagome didn't miss the quiver in his voice when he tried to sound normal. "Inuyasha, you don't have to worry. My mother accepted you as my boyfriend; she would understand us taking another step in our relationship."

"I know, but…it's hard. I don't want to lose you," Inuyasha admitted quietly.

Kagome was shocked to hear Inuyasha's confession. "Inuyasha, you will never lose me. Even if my mom were to forbid me to see you, I would still come to you. I love you Inuyasha, and nothing will change that."

Inuyasha smiled at her statement. "Thanks Kagome."

"Besides, I'm going to call her tonight and then we'll meet to plan the wedding. I'll probably invite my mom too," Kagome announced brightly.

Inuyasha paled slightly at the comment, but ignored it. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Kagome. Love you."

"Love you too," Kagome whispered back. They hung up the phone after that.

Miroku sat on the couch next to Kagome. "So, we're all going to meet tomorrow?"

Kagome was startled by Miroku's appearance. "And how long have you been eavesdropping on me?"

"Long enough to know what the plans for tomorrow is."

"If you already know the plans, then why are you asking again?" Kagome retorted.

"Because I like to tease my baby cousin," Miroku laughed at Kagome's indignant face. She tossed a pillow at him, but he caught it easily. Kagome went over to punch him in the shoulder but he tackled her to the ground and tickled her.

"Admit that I'm the best cousin in the whole world!" Miroku teased her while tickling her.

"Miroku…this isn't…fair," Kagome gasped as she tried to stop laughing.

"I don't hear it," Miroku mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Fine, fine!" Kagome surrendered. "You're the best…cousin in the whole world."

Miroku immediately stopped and stared at his cousin's red face. Kagome took a minute to regain her breath and glared at Miroku. "It's not fair; you know that tickling is my weak point."

"Of course, would it be wise to attack your strong point?" Miroku joked.

Kagome just pouted at her annoying cousin. Suddenly, Miroku's expression changed.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to marry Inuyasha?" Miroku asked her gravely.

"Miroku!" Kagome snapped. "What kind of question is that? Of course I want to marry him. I really do love him and I don't care what happened in the past. All I need to know is that he cares for me now."

Miroku smiled at his cousin. "Just making sure you're not making a mistake that you will regret later."

Kagome just rolled her eyes at her cousin's absurdity. "I have to call my mom now to tell her about the engagement."

Miroku nodded and went to his bedroom. Kagome picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Higurashi residence," Mrs. Higurashi answered on the phone.

"Mom, it's me Kagome," Kagome answered.

"Kagome, are you feeling ok? You're not sick are you?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I have some news that I want to tell you."

"Is it bad?"

"Well, to me, it's not. But I don't know how you and grandpa will react to it."

"Go ahead Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi urged her daughter on.

Kagome took a deep breath before continuing. "Inuyasha asked me to marry him…and I accepted."

"Really Kagome? I'm so happy for you! When is the wedding going to be?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I know that Inuyasha can make you happy and I don't care about his heritage as long as he doesn't hurt you. And I trust your judgment. You're old enough to make your own choices and if you're happy to be with Inuyasha, then I definitely won't be the obstacle to your happiness."

Kagome smiled before she continued. "Thank you mom. We were wondering if you would like to come to Inuyasha's mansion to help us plan the wedding tomorrow."

"I would love to Kagome, but Souta has a soccer game tomorrow and I won't have time to come. I'm so sorry Kagome. I will help with the other preparations though. Just let me know what you decide and I'll try and help get it all together."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to bed now, good night mom."

"Good night Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone and went to find Grandpa and Souta. They were sitting in the living room. Souta was playing video games and Grandpa was reading the newspaper.

"Kagome is getting married," Mrs. Higurashi announced excitedly.

Grandpa and Souta looked up, surprised at the announcement.

"Kagome is getting married?" Grandpa asked incredulously. "To who?"

"To Inuyasha, of course," Mrs. Higurashi answered proudly. "And no, you can not protest this marriage. If Kagome is happy, then her family will support her to the end."

"I wasn't going to protest," Grandpa denied.

"Wow!" Souta jumped up. "Does this mean that Inuyasha is going to be my brother?"

"Yes it does," Mrs. Higurashi answered. She was happy that Souta willingly accepted Inuyasha. She was content that her daughter was happy.

Back in Miroku's apartment, Kagome laid in bed, too excited to go to sleep. Her thoughts were centered on Inuyasha and she was happy that she would soon be his wife.

The next morning, Kagome woke up eagerly and went to prepare breakfast. She was preparing the pancakes when Miroku stepped into the kitchen.

"Someone is up and about today," Miroku teased when he saw his cousin busily preparing breakfast.

"I was just too excited to sleep," Kagome admitted. She placed three pancakes on a plate for Miroku and handed it to him. As the two were finishing up their breakfast, they heard a knock on the door.

Miroku answered the door while Kagome put the dishes in the sink and prepared to wash them.

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku greeted his friend. "Eager to see Kagome so early in the morning? Or were you hoping to see me?"

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head. "Baka, of course I came by to see Kagome."

"And I thought we were best friends," Miroku sighed, pretending to be hurt. Kagome entered the room at the exact moment and overheard his comment. Seeing that no one was buying his act, Miroku dropped it quickly.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment to grab my purse," Kagome answered him before heading to her room.

Miroku leaned against the wall and looked at Inuyasha. "It's hard to believe that my little cousin is getting married."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. She's getting married to me, and you've known me for a long time."

"Yeah, but…it's just that…she's finally becoming a woman now, and doesn't need me as an "older brother" to protect her."

"Geez Miroku, I never thought that you will be the sentimental kind of guy," Inuyasha commented awkwardly.

Luckily, the two were saved from more awkward conversation when Kagome stepped out and announced that she was ready to go. Inuyasha drove the two over to his mansion where the others were already waiting. When Kagome stepped into the house, Sango and Rin rushed out quickly to pull Kagome onto her reserved seat. Inuyasha was a bit angry that he did not get to sit next to Kagome and he glared at them, but Kagome gave him a warning look that silenced him.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed happily. "When is the wedding going to take place?"

"Well," Kagome began before she was interrupted by Sango.

"You should have it in the next two weeks. The sooner the better."

"Well…" Kagome tried again, but Rin and Sango wouldn't let her continue.

"That's a great idea Sango!" Rin joined in. "That would be perfect. Ooh…we have lots of planning to do. We need to get the dresses, and pick the restaurant…"

"Stop!" Inuyasha roared angrily. "You might want to let Kagome and I have a say in this. After all, we are the ones getting married."

Sango and Rin blushed sheepishly at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha continued, "I do think that we should get married as soon as possible. It would be nice, don't you agree Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "We can even have my grandpa perform the ceremony!"

Inuyasha paled slightly when Kagome made the suggestion. "Uh…do we have to?"

"Yes," Kagome answered firmly. "He's my grandpa and he's a priest. He can do the ceremony."

Inuyasha looked at her and knew that she would not listen to any arguments. So he just went along with her.

"Ok, Inuyasha, you can pick the restaurant and we girls can pick the clothes, does that sound fair?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, since he didn't really care about clothes. They had agreed that the wedding will take place in two weeks and Kagome had called her grandpa and asked him to perform the ceremony.

The next two weeks passed by quickly for Kagome. They had special kimonos made for them, since Inuyasha wanted the best for his bride and would see that she had all the expenses paid for.

(I don't know about Japanese weddings, so I'm sorry if I make up some weird events.)

Kagome was sitting down nervously while her mom prepared her hair. She was dressed in an elegant wine red kimono decorated with silver sakura blossoms and tied with a silver obi. Her hair was being pulled into an elegant bun decorated with silver combs. Her mother was applying the final touches to her makeup as she stared into the mirror.

Sango and Rin were also wearing kimonos, but Sango's was a deep purple flecked with silver leaves and tied with a silver obi, while Rin's was a pink one with white butterflies and a white obi.

"You look great Kagome," Sango stated. She was happy for her friend and secretly hoped that Miroku would follow Inuyasha's example and propose.

"Yeah Kagome," Rin said wistfully. "I hope Sesshy will take the hint and also ask me to marry him."

Kagome smiled at her friends. "I'm sure in time they will propose. You can tell that Miroku and Sesshomaru really loves you two. Who knows? Maybe they'll follow Inuyasha's example after the wedding. Usually, I wouldn't recommend Inuyasha as a role model for anything, but in this case, he is setting an example for the other boys."

The girls laughed at Kagome's comment. The wedding was about to start soon and Kagome began to fidget nervously.

Sango, seeing her friend's anxiety, hugged her. "You'll be fine," she whispered encouragingly. Sango and Rin went to stand next to their boyfriends as Kagome walked down the aisle to the altar.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome wonderingly. She looked like the most beautiful woman to him. Inuyasha smiled when Kagome reached the altar and stood next to him. He was proud that Kagome was going to be officially his after today, not that he didn't claim her before and made sure that no male would approach her, but now, it would be legal. Kagome smiled shyly at Inuyasha and didn't dare make eye contact, for she was afraid of being mesmerized by his eyes.

"We are all gathered here today to see Inuyasha Taiyoukai and Kagome Higurashi married," Kagome's grandpa began. "May the gods of Heaven and Earth bless their marriage and may they forever. Now, bow to the earth three times, Inuyasha and Kagome."

Inuyasha and Kagome kneeled down and bowed with their forehead touching the ground three times.

"You may now stand up and exchange your rings and vows."

"I, Inuyasha Taiyoukai, promise to shield Kagome Higurashi from any perils, threats, or dangers and will always remain a loyal husband to her," Inuyasha stated solemnly. He then placed a diamond platinum ring on Kagome's finger. He had managed to get the ring when Kagome and the other girls were getting their dresses ready.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, promise to be a loyal wife, always standing by Inuyasha's side in any situation," Kagome replied just as solemnly as she placed the ring on Inuyasha's finger. The two kissed afterwards. It was a short, but sweet kiss and Inuyasha reluctantly let go. Kagome blushed shyly at Inuyasha and stared at her finger. She couldn't believe that she was finally married to Inuyasha.

Kagome and the other girls went to change into their dresses before they went to the reception at the restaurant. Inuyasha had chosen a fancy seafood restaurant.

Kagome had changed into a slim black dress that came down to her ankles. It had thin straps and the dress was decorated with diamond studs in the pattern of leaves on a vine on the left side of her dress. Kagome put on her diamond earrings and added a touch of makeup to her face and stood up. Sango had changed into a dark green dress that ended mid-though and also had thin straps. It was simple, but it looked beautiful on Sango. Rin also changed into a similar outfit, except her dress was pink.

Kagome joined Inuyasha and they stood at the entrance of the restaurant, taking pictures with the guests. When the guests had arrived and were seated, Inuyasha and Kagome joined their friends' table and ate their meal.

Miroku stood up to give a speech. "In honor of my best friend's and my cousin's marriage, I would like to propose a toast." He raised his wine glass and everyone followed suit. They drank to the couple's marriage and everyone cheered loudly.

"I have known Inuyasha since we were little and I still consider him my best friend, but at times, he can be unbearable. However, I congratulate my cousin for being able to put up with him," Miroku smiled at the couple. Inuyasha growled at the comment, but his friends just laughed and Kagome placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's arm. Miroku continued, "I still believe that they both deserve happiness and I hope that those two will gain that happiness and have some cute children so that I can be an uncle."

Inuyasha smirked when he saw Kagome blush and bury her face in his shoulder. He smiled at his wife and whispered in her ear, "Oh, we'll have a lot of pups for Miroku to baby-sit."

Kagome just smiled and blushed at his comment.

**The End**

**Thank you everyone for waiting for me. Please read and Review this chapter. I think that it's best to end here, since I don't really want to prolong this story. And thank you for all of your reviews. They really helped me and encouraged me during my time of illness to continue and finish the story. Thank you all!**

**ChibiKenshin6490**


End file.
